Réapprendre à Sourire
by Sharo-Chan
Summary: Le passé de Fay vous interesse? Cette histoire raconte l'enfance de Fay, son apprentissage de la magie jusqu'à son départ de Seles. Je vous previens que cette fic est plutôt sombre sans être gore. T par précaution
1. Un retour tant attendu

Bonjour tout le monde

Alors voici ma 2ème fanfiction. Le titre n'est peut être pas super attirant mais l'histoire est beaucoup mieux.

Alors, tout petit résumé, cette fic raconte l'enfance de Fay et de sa formation de magicien jusqu'à son départ.

Le premier chapitre est surtout pour les présentations, le second, … on apprend quelques petites choses sur Fay, l'action devrait normalement commencer au 3ème chapitre.

Je vais laisser quelques explications à propos de ce monde à la fin du chapitre.

Bonne lecture Sharo-Chan

**Réapprendre à sourire**

**Chapitre 1 : Un retour tant attendu**

Dans un petit village situé en plein cœur de la Forêt d'Elert à l'extrême Nord du pays de Seles, une grande fête se préparait. Les adultes s'affairaient aux décorations alors que plus loin, les enfants les plus jeunes jouaient entre eux sous l'œil attentif de leurs aînés. Le jeu auquel ils jouaient en ce moment était le jeu de l'Oni. L'un des enfants était désigné pour pourchasser les autres et les ''dévorer''. En ce moment c'était un jeune garçon d'environ 5 ans, aux cheveux couleur dorés comme le soleil et aux yeux aussi bleu qu'un ciel d'azur qui était en chasse. Il poursuivait une petite fille d'un an plus âgée que lui aux courts cheveux noirs en pagaille et aux yeux marrons clair. Cette jeune fille tentait de s'échappait mais ne pouvait rien contre la vitesse et l'agilité de son poursuivant.

- Touchée, c'est toi l'Oni maintenant.

La petite fille s'arrêta, le souffle court et se tourna vers son poursuivant.

- C'est pas juste, t'es plus rapide que moi. Pourquoi t'as pas pris quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Tu étais la plus près, mais de toute façon, je t'ai attrapée, donc c'est toi l'Oni.

La petite fille bouda un peu avant de se tourner vers l'autre garçon et lui lancer un sourire machiavélique.

- Rien ne m'empêche de refaire de toi un Oni.

- Si.

- Non, il n'y a pas de règle qui m'en empêche tant que 10 secondes se sont passée.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était une règle qui t'en empêchait. Mais…

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

- Pour pouvoir refaire de moi l'Oni, il faudrait d'abord que tu puisses m'attraper.

Et sur ces paroles il s'enfuit en courant le plus vite possible avant que la fille ne réalise qu'il s'était moqué d'elle et ne se lance à sa poursuite, certains enfant l'encourageant et d'autres alertant le garçon lorsque l'Oni s'approchait de lui.

C'est sous ces rires et encouragements d'enfant qu'un groupe de quatre personnes franchit les portes du village.

- Eh bien, je vois qu'on s'amuse bien sans nous ici.

Le petit garçon arrêta sa course et se tourna vers la direction de la voix.

La première personne qu'il vit fut un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années très grande avec une forte musculature, de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux tout aussi sombre. Il portait une longue robe d'un violet très sombre et avait à la main un long bâton de bois. Mais malgré son allure peu engageante, son visage joyeux et ses yeux rieurs qui ne cessaient de regarder autour de lui comme s'ils cherchaient un visage familier le rendait tous de suite moins effrayent.

A ses côtés se trouvait une jeune femme très belle, un peu plus âgée d'à peine un ou deux ans, elle était plus petite lui arrivant au niveau de la poitrine. Elle avait de courts cheveux châtains clairs et deux grands yeux marron foncés, une taille fine et malgré sa petite taille on devinait en la regardant une grande force et une intelligence insoupçonnée. Elle portait-elle aussi une longue robe violette et tenait à la main un bâton d'une couleur plus sombre que celle de son compagnon mais plus fin aussi.

Un peu en avant du groupe se tenait un vieil homme dont-il était impossible de définir l'âge exact. Il avait de longs cheveux blancs attachés en une longue tresse qui lui arrivait jusqu'à mi-dos et une barbe fine, tout aussi blanche que la chevelure, qui s'arrêtait au niveau des hanches. Lorsque l'on croisait son regard, on pouvait y voir une sagesse et un savoir sans âge ainsi qu'un immense pouvoir. A la différence des trois autres personnes il portait une longue robe vert forêt bordée de différents motifs marron terre au niveau des manches et du bas de la robe. Son bâton était plus épais que les deux précédents et d'un sombre noir ébène. A son sommet était fixer une pierre transparente, semblable au cristal le plus pur.

Le dernier du groupe se tenait un peu en retrait. C'était lui qui avait parlé et il semblait être le plus jeune du groupe. Il avait de longs cheveux blonds qui lui arrivaient jusqu'à mi-dos et les yeux marron clair. Les traits doux de son visage mettaient tous de suite en confiance et son sourire réchauffait les cœurs. Il était de taille moyenne, plus grand que la jeune femme mais son autre compagnon le dépassait d'une bonne tête. Son corps était fin sans pou autant être maigre et on pouvait deviner sous sa robe elle aussi violette, des muscles fins mais puissants. En le regardant, on avait tous d'abord l'impression d'avoir affaire à un grand enfant en voyant son sourire joyeux scotché au visage et sa grande difficulté à tenir en place mais, lorsqu'on le fixait avec plus d'attention, on sentait émaner de lui une puissance calme mais destructrice.

Lorsque le jeune garçon fixa son regard sur lui, le nouveau venu lui lança un doux sourire empreint de joie et lui fit un signe de la main auquel répondit le plus jeune avec un grand sourire avant de courir dans sa direction et de lui sauter dans les bras.

- ANIKI. Tu es revenu.

- Et bien, on dirait que je t'ai manquer p'tit frère. Franchement, tu ne crois pas que tu en fait un peu trop ? Je ne suis parti que 3 mois.

Mais il serra plus fort le garçon dans ses bras alors que celui-ci resserrait la prise autour de son cou, encerclant les hanches de son aîné de ses petites jambes.

- Tu vois Fay, comme promis, je te ramène ton frère, et sans une égratignure.

Le petit garçon se tourna vers le vieil homme et lui fit un grand sourire.

- Merci Grand Sage.

- Mais de rien mon petit.

L'Ancien ne pouvait retenir un petit rire devant le visage si heureux de l'enfant. Ca lui faisait vraiment plaisir à voir. Puis il se tourna vers les autres jeunes du village et leur demanda sur un ton de Papy-Gâteau.

- Dites les enfants, vous ne voulaient pas allez prévenir vos parents que nous venons d'arriver ?

Alors qu'une petite fille s'approchait du grand brun et que deux autres enfants, un garçon et une fille, faisaient de même avec la jeune femme, le reste du groupe d'enfants partit en courant et en riant vers la place du village où devait se passer la fête en l'honneur des nouveaux magiciens. Les parents, attirés par tout ce bruit arrêtèrent leur travail et finir par apprendre parmi tous les cris et les rires de leurs enfants que le Sage du village venait de revenir avec ses trois apprentis. C'est ce moment que choisit justement le groupe accompagné des quatre enfants pour apparaître. Aussitôt, les adultes s'approchèrent afin de féliciter les trois jeunes gens où demander au Vieux Sage comment s'était passer l'initiation.Après quelques minutes, tous les villageois étaient au courant du retour de l'Ancien et des trois jeunes gens. Ceux-ci purent rapidement voir leurs familles.

- Dray, comme je suis contente de te voir. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'année courut vers le jeune homme blond mais se retient de se jetée dans ses bras lorsqu'elle vit le petit garçon qu'il portait dans ses bras.

- Je vois que Fay à mis la main sur toi avant nous. Je suis heureuse que tu sois enfin revenu. Bon retour à la maison.

Le jeune homme lui sourit et la pris dans ses bras, son petit frère toujours accroché à lui fut prit entre les deux corps et rit aux éclats. Dray s'éloigna ensuite afin de pouvoir mieux la femme qui se tenait devant lui.

La première pensée qu'il eut fut qu'elle était très belle pour ses trente-huit ans. Ses longs cheveux blonds encerclaient son visage d'ange de porcelaine, mettant en valeur les même yeux marron clair que les siens. Sa petite taille et son corps fin donnant à son corps un aspect fragile lui donnait envie de la protégée. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe blanche moulant légèrement ses formes et portait à la taille une sacoche qu'il savait contenir des herbes médicales. Car cette femme, sa mère pensa t-il avec fierté, était la guérisseuse du village.

Un peu plus loin se tenait un homme, d'un ou deux ans plus âgé que la femme, qui le fixait avec fierté. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut, Fay sauta des bras de son frère pour courir dans ceux de son père.

- Papa, papa, Dray est rentré. Il est rentré.

Le père réceptionna la fusée qui lui servait de fils et l'installa dans ses bras. Tout en riant il s'approcha du reste de sa famille.

- Oui, je vois bien qu'il est rentré, et aussi que tu es content, je t'ai rarement vu aussi excité. On dirait un jeune chien fou.

- C'EST PAS VRAI ! MAMAN, ANIKI, PAPA SE MOQUE DE MOI.

Seul deux rires lui répondirent et l'enfant faussement vexé fit semblant de boudé, ce qui fit augmenter les rires et provoqua ceux de son père. Le jeune enfant regarda alors son père. Il adorait le voir rire et finissait toujours par rire à son tour. Finalement il se serra contre lui et ferma les yeux, écoutant d'une oreille distraite la conversation ''adulte'', plus concentré sur les battements de cœur de son père. En respirant son odeur il ne put s'empêcher de recréé son image mentalement. Tous d'abord se fut ses yeux. D'un bleu identique au siens, ils étaient toujours habités d'une étincelle d'amusement.

Quoi que, une fois, il se rappelait avoir vu cette étincelle être remplacé par une autre.

C'était quand les Monstres avait essayés d'attaquer le village, il y a un peu plus d'un an. A cette époque il n'avait pas encore 4 ans et il ne s'en rappelait que très peu. Mais il se savait qu'un Montre avait essayer de s'en prendre à lui. La seul chose dont-il se souvienne vraiment c'est de cette patte griffue qui s'abattait sur suis avant qu'une lame aiguisée ne transperce le Monstre, puis son père qui le regardait avec inquiétude avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de lancer un regard meurtrier au corps de son agresseur.

Fay réprima un frisson et préféra se concentrer sur son père. Les traits de son visage étaient indéniablement virils mais restés très doux. Dray lui ressemblait beaucoup même si les traits de son visage était un peu plus fins. Il tenait ça de leur mère. Il avait des cheveux châtains clair qui lui arrivait au niveau des épaules. Son corps était très musclé, ce qui était normal pour un guerrier, et il adorait s'y blottir comme maintenant. Il portait en permanence une lourde épée à la taille ainsi qu'un couteau dans l'une de ses bottes. Yuuna, sa mère ne cessée de dire que c'était dangereux, que l'un de ses fils pourrait bien se blesser un jour, mais au fond elle savait que ses armes étaient une nécessité. Il portait presque en permanence une tenue composée d'un pantalon couleur terre et d'un haut couleur forêt, la tenue traditionnelle des guerriers et des chasseurs.

Alors qu'il continuait de se décrire mentalement les membres de sa famille, Fay ne s'aperçut pas qu'il glissait lentement vers le sommeil, ce que ne manqua pas de voir le reste de sa famille qui, doucement reprenait le chemin de leur maison.

Alors, voici les explications sur mon monde de Seles

Les différentes classes :

En plus des métiers que l'on retrouve dans tous les villages (commerçant, forgerons, cultivateur, …), il y a dans le monde de Seles différent statuts remarquables aux habits.

Il y a les magiciens, 5-6 par village ils ont pour fonctions l'éducation des plus jeunes et aident les guerriers à protéger le village. Le Sage, il est considéré, comme son nom l'indique, comme la personne la plus sage du village. Il sert aussi de conseiller au chef du village et c'est lui qui se charge de l'éducation des enfants qui ont le potentiel de devenir magicien.

Le guérisseur et parfois un apprenti. C'est une sorte de magicien qui est uniquement concentrée sur les sorts de guérison (les magiciens en connaissent aussi mais ceux des guérisseurs sont plus puissants) et la confection de potions.

Et les guerriers et chasseurs. Ces derniers sont les plus nombreux.

Tous les enfants suivent la même formation jusqu'à 10-11ans. C'est à cet âge que l'on sait à quel ''métier'' est destiné l'enfant.

Les tenus :

Vous avez peut-être remarqué que je décrivais assez les tenues qui étaient portées.

Les robes violet-sombre sont pour les jeunes magiciens, ceux qui en sont à la fin de leur formation et qui partent en compagnie du Sage du village afin de faire leurs preuves. Avant ils portent une tenue marron foncé et une fois qu'ils sont devenus officiellement magicien ils portent une robe verte. Les magiciens portent bien sur des pantalon assortis a leur robe pour plus de commodité lors des combats.

Le don de magie n'est pas rare mais seul quelques personnes peuvent réellement se prétendre magicien pour les autres, leur magie est trop faible et finie par s'endormir.

La robe verte bordée de marron que porte le Sage montre qu'il est le magicien le plus important du village. Il a parfaitement assimilé sa formation et en a tiré une expérience qu'il fait maintenant partager aux autres.

La robe blanche du guérisseur qui représente la lumière.

La tenue des chasseurs et des guerriers qui leur permet de se camoufler dans les bois et d'être assez facilement reconnaissable dans le village.

Enfin les cheveux:

( C'est une idée qui m'est venue comme ça, pas obligatoirement à prendre en compte. )

Les cheveux longs sont pour les enfants aînés d'une famille, les héritiers en quelque sorte.

Les cheveux courts pour les cadets des familles. On dira que les cheveux courts sont plus pratique pour les entraînements mais que l'on doit quand même reconnaître les aînés des familles.

Lorsqu'un enfant se marie, les femmes peuvent se laisser pousser les cheveux et les hommes jusqu'aux épaules.

Ainsi, Dray est le frère aîné de Fay (même si j'ai dit l'âge), le Sage n'est pas marié par exemple.

Les Monstres et les Onis

Les Monstres sont assez courant dans une région aussi reculée que la forêt d'Elert et ils vivent généralement en bande mais il est très rare qu'ils s'attaquent aux hommes.

Les Onis sont plus rares mais beaucoup plus dangereux ( il faut parfois 2 magiciens pour en battre un ou alors 5 à 6 guerriers ) Heureusement, ils sont très solitaires et on n'en a jamais vu plus de 5 ensemble.

Voilà, j'ai fini de vous décrire le plus gros du monde de Seles de ma fiction. Le reste devrait venir au fur et à mesure dans ma fic. J'espère que le début vous a plus, l'action devrait commencer au chapitre 3.

Prochain chapitre d'ici une semaine ou deux. Je fait de mon mieux, mais je travail, je prends des leçons de conduite et je révise les math pour la rentrée.

Dites moi ce que vous pensés déjà de celui la.

Je suis désolée pour la mise en page, je crois que c'est pas très bien réussi.

Bisous

Sharo-Chan


	2. Ce sera un grand magicien

Voilà le deuxième chapitre j'espère que je n'ai pas trop fais attendre, mais il est super long (je ne l'avais pas prévu aussi long). Je trouve malgré tout ce chapitre un peu moyen. Il ne m'inspirait pas des masses, mais bon. Il fallait bien l'écrire. Enfin, j'espère que vous me diriez ce que vous en pensez. J'accepte toutes les critiques si elles me permettent d'améliorer ma fic.

En parlant de ça. Je voudrai remercier tout spécialement Eleven-chan pour sa rewiew (la première de cette fic), elle m'a fait super plaisir et c'est pour elle que je me suis forcée à publier ce chapitre si vite (enfin, si on peut dire que 2 semaines c'est vite. Mais il y a quand même 9 pages). J'espère qu'il te plaira même si je le trouve un peu mou.

Je remercie aussi Yatsuko la Fleur des Enfers qui m'a elle aussi laissée une rewiew qui m'a aussi fait très plaisir et je voudrais m'excuser pour le manque de séparation. C'est justement de ce genre d'erreur que je voulais parler. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira.

Gros bisous à vous deux et à tous ceux (celles) qui me lisent.

Réapprendre à sourire Chapitre 2 : Ce sera un grand magicien 

Vers six heures de l'après midi, Dray quitta de sa chambre. La cérémonie de son intronisation en temps que magicien allait débuter dans un peu plus d'une heure et il commençait sérieusement à stresser. Cette cérémonie était très importante car le Vieux Sage annoncerait solennellement au village leur appartenance à lui Yumi et Ryu, ses deux compagnons, à l'ordre des magiciens. Il était déjà prêt et avait revêtu une longue tunique blanche bordée d'or, avec en dessous un pantalon tout aussi blanc. C'était la tenue qu'il se devait de porter pour les grandes occasions. Une fois sortit de sa chambre, il se dirigea vers la petite cuisine où devaient se trouver ses parents afin qu'ils puissent donner leur avis sur ses vêtements. Il les trouva tous deux en train de finir quelques repas pour la fête qui aurait lieu après la cérémonie et pris quelques minutes pour les observer sans se faire voir. Ils lui avaient tellement manqués. Sa mère était aux fourneaux pendant qui son père finissait de débarrasser la table, puis une fois cette tâche terminée, Dray le vit se placer derrière sa mère et l'enlacer doucement, plaçant sa tête au creux de son épaule il se mit à lui embrasser les joues, l'arrière des oreilles puis le cou alors que Yuuna se mis à rire doucement sous la chatouille.

- Eiri arrête. Je dois finir ça et il ne reste qu'une heure. Il faut aussi que l'on se prépare et préparer Fay.

- Ce n'est pas cinq petites minutes qui vont changer grand chose

- Tu es vraiment incorrigible.

Mais Eiri empêcha sa femme d'en dire plus en l'embrassant sur les lèvres cette fois si. Dray se sentant rougir retourna silencieusement à sa chambre pour ouvrir la porte et la refermant en faisant assez de bruit pour alerter ses parents de son arrivée. Lorsqu'il fut de retour dans la cuisine, il s'aperçut que sa mère était toujours en train de cuisiner mais qu'une légère couleur rouge avait élue domicile au niveau de ses joues et que son père s'était placé de l'autre coté de la table, un sourire satisfait accroché aux lèvres. Tous deux faisaient comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Toujours rougissant, il finit par entrer dans la cuisine. Sa mère arrêta tous de suite ce quelle faisait pour le regarder alors qu'Eiri quittait enfin sa femme des yeux pour les tourner vers son fils et sentit un fort sentiment de fierté l'envahir lorsqu'il le vit.

- Dray, tu es magnifique.

Le jeune magicien vit sa mère s'approchée de lui à grand pas puis lui tourner autour pour le voir dans son ensemble. Ce manège dura bien trois ou quatre minutes avant que Eiri ne se décide à répondre aux appelles muets que lui lançait son fils et à lui porter secours.

- Yuuna, cesse de lui tourner autour, tu vas finir par lui donner le tournis.

La mère se rendant enfin compte de ce qu'elle faisait se recula en rougissant.

- Désolée Dray, mais je suis tellement fière de toi.

Elle ne peu résister et se jeta dans ses bras en poussant un cri de joie.

- Ah, les femmes. Toujours à en faire des tonnes dès qu'il s'agit de leurs enfants.

Yuuna se recula lança un regard noir à son mari puis retourna préparer le reste des plats, faussement vexée.

- Enfin, maintenant que cette sangsue qui te sert de mère est partit, je peux enfin te féliciter comme il le faut.

Il s'avança vers son fils pas très rassuré et lui donna une forte accolade dans le dos avant de le serrer dans ses bras.

- Je suis très fier de toi. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis fier de t'avoir pour fils.

- Ah, les hommes. Toujours à en faire des tonnes dès qu'il s'agit de leurs enfants.

- Tu ose te moquée de moi Yuuna ?

- Qui ? Moi ? Non voyons, jamais je n'oserais.

Mais le large sourire qui ornait ses lèvres démente ses paroles et elle vit Eiri s'approcher d'elle d'un pas félin.

- En es-tu si sûre ?

Dray sourit, ses parents étaient vraiment fous amoureux l'un de l'autre.

- Vous me le dites si je vous gêne.

Il vit son père sursauter et se tourner vers lui d'un air gêné. Le jeune homme éclata de rire lorsqu'il vit sa tête, bien vite suivi par sa mère. Eiri ne mit pas longtemps à les rejoindre.

- Eiri tu exagère à vouloir me sauter dessus toutes les trois minutes.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'ai été ensorcelé par la plus belle guérisseuse que je connaisse.

- Bon, puisque c'est comme ça, je vais réveiller Fay. Il devrait me falloir une quinzaine de minutes pour le préparer. Ne faites pas de bêtises.

- DRRRRAAAAYYYY.

Le jeune magicien courut hors de la cuisine en riant pour rejoindre la chambre de son petit frère. Celle ci se trouvait juste à côté de la sienne. Il se souvenait que quelques temps avant son départ Fay se lever toutes les nuits pour le rejoindre dans sa chambre. Il avait peur que son frère ne l'oubli et ne revienne plus à la maison. Avec un sourire aux lèvres Dray poussa la porte de la chambre de son jeune frère et mit quelques secondes à s'habituer à l'obscurité. Sa mère avait prit soin de fermer les rideaux des fenêtres pendant que Eiri bordait leurs fils. En s'approchant du lit, Dray s'aperçut avec exaspération que Fay avait encore bougé pendant son sommeil. Il s'était rendu compte lorsque son frère avait partagé son lit la première fois que le garçon été aussi énergique éveillé qu'endormi. Ses parents avaient bien ris lorsqu'il s'était plein le lendemain que leur fils devait sûrement être attend de bougotte aigu car il l'avait empêché de dormir une bonne partie de la nuit. Mais malgré tout, Dray avait adoré la présence de son frère près de lui et lui avait permis de le rejoindre les nuits suivantes. Aujourd'hui, Fay dormait sur le ventre, une grande partie de la couverture était part terre et le haut de son pull était relevé découvrant une partie de son ventre et de son dos. Cette vue l'inquiéta quelque peu. L'hiver approchait et les températures allaient bientôt devenir très froides. Même si la maison était chauffée mieux valait éviter les coups de froid. A cette période de l'année ils pouvaient vite de transformer en rhume, grippe ou pire encore. Et même si leur mère était la meilleure guérisseuse de la région, il préférait ne pas prendre de risque. Il s'approcha de son frère encore endormi pour poser la main sur son front et se concentra quelques secondes sur son énergie vitale, cherchant la moindre trace d'un début de maladie. Il finit par retirer sa main et soupira de soulagement en constatent que tout était normal mais fronça les sourcils, il avait remarqué quelque chose d'étrange dans l'énergie de son frère. Normalement les enfants de son âge ne possèdent pas encore de magie, ou tous du moins, elle n'est pas encore assez éveillée pour être détectée. Cependant, Dray était presque sûr d'avoir sentit des émanations de magie lorsqu'il sondait l'énergie de son frère. Le magicien secoua la tête. C'était impossible. Les premières manifestations de magie n'avaient lieux qu'aux alentours de 9-10 ans, plus rarement 8 ans, comme pour le Sage. C'est aussi pour ça qu'on attendait les 11 ans de l'enfant avant de se décider sur la formation qu'il devrait prendre. Parfois, il arrivait que ces phénomènes magiques ne soient que des accidents et que l'enfant n'ait finalement pas les compétences de devenir magicien.

Dray observa à nouveau son frère. Il venait à peine d'avoir 5 ans. C'était tous simplement impossible. La fatigue sans doute. Après un soupire, Dray s'approcha à nouveau de son frère et posa sa main dans ses cheveux, le caressant doucement. N'obtenant aucune réaction, il s'approcha encore plus, s'assit sur le bord du lit et se mit à le secouer doucement tout en l'appelant. Au bout d'une petite minute il eut le plaisir de voir Fay ouvrir les yeux et regarder autour de lui, cherchant ce qui avait bien put troubler son sommeil. Un grand sourire illumina son visage lorsqu'il vit son grand frère près de lui. Il était bien revenu, il n'avait pas rêvé. Dray eu la preuve de sa joie lorsqu'il reçut un Fay encore engourdi par le sommeil dans les bras.

- Dray, je suis content que tu sois là.

- Moi aussi p'tit frère. Mais dis-moi. Tu ne te serais pas changé en marmotte pendant mon absence ? J'ai eu un mal fou à te réveiller.

- Maieuh, c'est pas ma faute. J'ai super mal dormi hier soir.

- Regarder moi cette pauvre petite chose, elle a mal dormie alors quand son frère revient après 3 mois d'absence elle ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de piquer un somme. C'est vrai que c'est beaucoup plus intéressent.

- C'est pas vrai ! Tu recommence déjà à m'embêter.

- Que veux-tu ? C'est le rôle des grands frères.

Dray ne put retenir un rire lorsqu'il vit son frère croiser les bras sur la poitrine et faire la moue.

- Aller Fay, tu dois te préparer. Il doit nous rester à peu près trois quarts d'heure. Je vais te faire couler un bain chaud, pendant que tu finis de te réveiller et que tu prépare tes affaires.

- Ok

Après un sourire, Dray partit en se dirigeant vers une pièce au fond du couloir. Une fois arrivé à la salle de bain, il fit couler l'eau en faisant attention à la température. Alors que le bain était presque versé, le magicien entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il se tourna et vit son frère avec plusieurs habits dans les bras.

- Tu peux m'aider à choisir s'il te plait ?

- Mais bien sur. Fais moi voir ce que tu as.

Fay lui montra plusieurs de ses vêtements et finalement ils choisirent un ensemble bleu clair, simple mais assez habillé pour l'événement. Dray aida ensuite son frère à se déshabiller malgré les protestations de celui-ci, puis l'aida à se laver le dos et les cheveux. Son frère lui avait tellement manqué qu'il ne résistait pas à l'envie de le cajoler et il savait que si Fay se révoltait, c'était plus pour la forme que par réelle envie de se débrouiller seul. Une fois le bain fini, l'aîné aida le plus jeune à se sécher puis à s'habiller. Pendant le temps qu'ils avaient passé dans la salle de bain, Dray avait raconté à son frère son entraînement en dehors du village, les paysages qu'il avait découverts et les sorts qu'il avait appris. Fay avait été très attentif et posait beaucoup de questions à propos de sortilèges, de plantes et de leurs utilisations auxquelles son frère était ravi de répondre. Lorsqu'il qu'ils quittèrent enfin la salle de bain, les deux garçons virent leur mère avancer vers eux d'un pas rapide.

- Enfin vous êtes là. Dray, il faut que tu te dépêche, la cérémonie commence dans 10 minutes et le Sage à dit qu'il voulait vous voir un peu avant le début. Tu devrais y aller maintenant, on te rejoint tous de suite.

- D'accord, j'y vais tout de suite. A tout à l'heure.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, Dray sentit une petite main le retenir par l'une de ses manches. Baissant les yeux, il vit son frère regarder vers le sol, passant d'un pied sur l'autre l'air indécis.

-Fay ?

Le garçon leva les yeux et les encra dans ceux de son frère. Celui si le dévisagea quelques secondes avant de sourire.

- Tu veux m'accompagner ?

Fay lui fit un grand sourire et hocha vigoureusement la tête, les yeux plein d'espoir. Un rire les surpris et ils se tournèrent vers leur mère.

- Je vois que vous êtes toujours aussi proches. Tu arrives encore à savoir ce que veut ton frère sans même qu'il ne le dise.

- C'est pas de ma faute, c'est écrit sur son visage.

- Voyons, ne soit pas si gêné, c'est très bien d'être aussi attentionné avec ton petit frère. Enfin, si toi tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, je ne vois aucun problème à ce que Fay t'accompagne.

Dray regarda à nouveau son frère et ne put retenir un sourire lorsqu'il vit ses yeux pleins d'espoirs.

- Pas de problème pour moi. Va chercher ton manteau Fay, il fait froid dehors.

Le petit garçon poussa un cri de joie et se précipita dans l'entrée pour prendre de quoi se tenir au chaud. Il fut rapidement rejoint par son frère qui portait un long manteau bleu doublé de fourrure. Un cadeau de ses parents lorsqu'il a commencé sa formation de magicien.

- Tu es prêt ?

- Oui

- Alors on y va.

Dray avait à peine ouvert la porte que Fay s'était déjà engouffré dehors. Le magicien frissonna lorsqu'il sortit à son tour, la température devait être proche de zéro car un petit nuage de vapeur s'élevait à chacune de ses respirations. Mais après tout, il faisait presque nuit et avec l'approche de l'hiver les températures n'allaient pas tarder à chuter. C'était comme ça à Seles. Si hier la température pouvait être supportable, aujourd'hui elle laissait deviner que cet hiver serait très rigoureux, et cella aller empirer dans les jours à venir.

Si en été, les températures ne dépassées que rarement 15 degrés, en hiver elle pouvait descendre jusqu'à –20 ou même moins selon les années.

Seles était un monde d'hiver éternel. La vie était dure, il était difficile de cultiver la terre sans l'aide de la magie, les maladies étaient fréquentes et c'était le plus souvent les enfants et les vielles personnes qui étaient touchées. Mais les habitants de ce pays étaient habitués à ce climat difficile et ils aimaient leurs terres malgré tout.

- Dray, tu attends quoi ? On va être en retard.

Le magicien sortit de sa rêverie et se dépêcha de rejoindre son frère qui semblait commencer à avoir froid. Lorsqu'il fut à sa hauteur, il s'accroupit et lui montra son dos.

- Montes, on ira plus vite comme ça.

Le garçon ne se fit pas prier deux fois et se dépêcha de grimper sur son frère. Une fois celui-ci bien installé, Dray se redressa et courut en direction du centre du village. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, le jeune magicien s'aperçut qu'un grand dôme avait était monté et qu'en dessous se trouvaient installées plusieurs tables, chaises et buffets ainsi qu'une grande scène. Lors de son arrivée, Dray avait juste eu le temps de voir sa famille avant que son petit frère ne s'endorme et qu'ils ne décident de rentrer.

- Dray, tu avances ? Je commence à avoir froid.

- Désolé p'tit frère.

Le magicien se remis en marche et une fois qu'ils eurent traversés le dôme, le froid qui les entourait disparu pour être remplacé par une agréable chaleur.

-Dray, enfin tu es arrivé, on ne t'attendait plus.

- Désolé Yumi. C'est à cause de cette marmotte qui me sert de frère, il m'a fallut une heure pour le réveiller.

- C'EST PAS VRAI. C'est toi qui t'arrêtais toutes les 5 minutes en chemin.

- Espèce de traître.

- Dray. Enfin, on ne va pas perdre plus de temps, viens et dépêche-toi. Le Sage veut nous parler avant le début de la cérémonie et elle va bientôt commencer.

Elle se tourna alors vers Fay.

- Désolée bonhomme, mais je crois que tu ne va pas pouvoir venir avec nous. Tu peux peut-être trouver une place pour tes parents.

- Il ne peut vraiment pas venir avec nous ? Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance, mais je n'aime pas le savoir seul en plein milieu du village alors qu'il va y avoir pas mal de monde dans peu de temps. Mes parents risquent de ne pas le trouver, surtout s'ils ne savent pas qu'il est seul. Je sais que Fay est débrouillard mais je préférerais qu'il reste avec moi le temps que je retrouve mes parents.

- Mais bien sur Dray, il n'y a aucun problème à ce que Fay reste avec nous si ça peut te rassurer.

Le jeune magicien se retourna et se trouva presque nez à nez avec le Sage. Plus loin il pouvait apercevoir Ryu qui se retenait de rire.

- Grand Sage !

- Alors Fay, tu es content d'avoir retrouvé ton grand frère ? Tu as pus parler avec lui comme tu voulais ?

- Non.

- Non ? Qu'est-ce qui t'en a empêché ?

Fay baissa la tête et marmonna quelque chose dans le cou de son frère que le vieux sorcier ne comprit pas.

- Pardon ? Tu peux répéter plus fort s'il te plait ? Je commence à me faire vieux et mes oreilles ne sont plus aussi fines qu'avant.

- Je me suis endormi.

La voix de Fay était basse, à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure mais tous purent l'entendre. Une fois qu'il eut finit de parler, le petit garçon replongea sa tête dans le cou de son frère en resserrant sa prise sur lui. Le Sage s'approcha et lui releva doucement la tête à l'aide de sa main, l'autre lui séchant les quelques larmes qui avaient coulées.

- Allons allons. Ce n'est pas bien grave. Vous aurez tout le temps que vous voulez pour vous rattraper. Alors souris.

Il vit le garçon lui répondre par un pauvre sourire

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Fay ? Je t'ai connu plus joyeux et je te voyer déjà sauter dans tous les sens avec le retour de ton frère.

- Je suis fatigué je crois.

- Fatigué ? Tu ne nous couve pas quelque chose par hasard ?

- Je ne pense pas Grand Sage. J'ai vérifié tout à l'heure et je n'ai rien vu qui pourrait laisser penser qu'il soit malade. Par contre, il a dit qu'il avait mal dormis cette nuit. Je crois que c'est juste un coup de fatigue. Dès demain il recommencera à me casser les pieds.

- C'EST PAS VRAI !

- En tout cas, si ça c'est pas vrai, tu commence vraiment à me casser les oreilles. Je vais devenir sourd avant l'âge si ça continu.

- MECHANT !

- Allons, les enfants, ça ne sert à rien de crier. En tout cas je suis rassuré que se ne soit pas bien grave pour Fay. Un petit coup de fatigue ne fait de mal à personne. Tu as intérêt à te coucher tôt aujourd'hui si tu veux être en forme demain Fay.

- D'accord Grand Sage.

- Bien. Pour en revenir au sujet de votre venu, je voulais juste vous dire que je suis très fière de vous. Je tiens aussi à vous rappeler que le pouvoir que vous avez acquis doit vous aider à faire le bien autour de vous et à protéger ceux que vous aimez. Si vous vous détournez de cette voie, quel que soit votre pouvoir, une personne ayant de bonnes intentions pourra vous vaincre sans aucun problème car il sera aidé par la Magie elle-même. N'oubliez jamais ces paroles.

Les trois magiciens avaient écoutés presque religieusement les derniers conseils de celui qui était leur mentor. Trop des jeunes magiciens, enivrés par leur propre magie, avaient basculés dans la magie noire et avaient provoqués de grands dommages.

- Maintenant que les choses sont claires, il est temps de pratiquer la Cérémonie d'Intégration. Dray, va raccompagner Fay. Tes parents ne doivent pas être bien loin. Nous t'attendrons sur l'estrade.

- Je me dépêche.

Dray partit, avec Fay toujours sur son dos, et se dirigea vers la foule qui commençait à se rassembler devant l'estrade. Il ne mit que quelques minutes avant de les retrouver avec l'aide de son frère et parvient à s'approcher d'eux. Une fois qu'il fut sur que Fay était bien installé sur les épaules de son père, il repartit en direction de l'estrade où l'attendaient ses deux compagnons et le Sage. Lorsqu'ils furent rassemblés, la foule se tue rapidement. Dray regarda en direction de sa famille et vit son frère lui faire un grand sourire et, lâchant la mais de son père quelques secondes, lui fit un signe de la main auquel il répondit par un hochement de tête et un léger sourire. Il reporta ensuite son attention vers l'Ancien qui aller commencer à parler.

- Mes amis. Nous sommes réunis ici pour célébrer un jour spécial pour trois d'entre nous. Aujourd'hui notre village va perdre trois de ses enfants, mais il va gagner trois hommes et femmes, trois protecteurs. Ils ont suivis une formation dure et éprouvante afin de démontrer leur force, leur courage et leur loyauté. Ils se présentent aujourd'hui devant vous afin de faire le serment solennel de toujours protéger ce village et ses habitants, d'aider ceux qui en ont besoin et de ne jamais se tourner vers le mal. Je vous demande de les accepter et de les aider dans leur nouvelle tâche du mieux que vous le puissiez.

L'Ancien laissa passer quelques secondes, regardant l'ensemble de la foule, puis se remis à parler.

- Je vous présente donc Yumi Honda.

Le Sage se tourna vers ses apprentis et invita la jeune femme à le rejoindre.

Elle s'avança doucement et une fois arrivée devant son maître, elle posa un genou à terre et inclina la tête.

- Yumi Honda. Aujourd'hui ton apprentissage prend fin. Tout au long de ces dernières années, tu as appris à contrôler le pouvoir qui t'avait été donné, à puiser en lui et à l'utiliser. Jure-tu devant moi, devant ton village et devant ta famille de ne jamais te détourner de la lumière et de toujours employer ton don afin d'aider les autres ?

- Sur ma magie, mon honneur et ma vie, je le jure.

- Habitants d'Isert, acceptaient vous sa promesse ? Lui accordez-vous votre confiance ?

D'une même voix, les habitants du village répondirent par affirmation. Le Sage s'inclina vers eux pour reporta son attention vers la jeune fille.

- Saya Yokko Honda, ta grand-mère était une magicienne. N'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Comme le veux la tradition, tu prends donc aujourd'hui son nom. Que sa force et son savoir te guident dans les moments de doute. Aujourd'hui avec mon accord et celui des habitants de ton village, tu deviens donc Yumi Saya Honda, membre de l'ordre des magiciens.

Il posa ensuite sa main sur la tête de la jeune magicienne. Une douce lumière d'une couleur vert émeraude s'éleva alors, accompagnée d'une petite brise.

- Maintenant relève toi et par accomplir ton devoir.

Yumi se redressa et fit face aux villageois. Elle s'inclina face à eux et la foule se mit à l'acclamer. Elle leur fit un grand sourire puis rejoint le magicien et ce plaça à sa gauche.

- L'une de nos enfants vient de rejoindre le monde des adultes. Je vous présente à présent Ryu Toya.

Le grand brun s'avança d'une démarche rapide mais souple et une fois face au Sage, il se mit à genou devant lui et son mentor repris la cérémonie.

- Ryu Toya. Aujourd'hui ton apprentissage prend fin. Tout au long de ces dernières années, tu as appris à contrôler le pouvoir qui t'avait été donné, à puiser en lui et à l'utiliser. Jure-tu devant moi, devant ton village et devant ta famille de ne jamais te détourner de la lumière et de toujours employer ton don afin d'aider les autres ?

- Sur ma magie, mon honneur et ma vie, je le jure.

- Habitants d'Isert, acceptaient vous sa promesse ? Lui accordez-vous votre confiance ?

Comme ils le firent pour Yumi, les villageois approuvèrent d'une même voix de mettre leur protection entre les mains de ce jeune magicien.

- Ginji Hiro Toya, ton ancêtre était un magicien. N'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Comme le veux la tradition, tu prends donc aujourd'hui son nom. Que sa force et son savoir te guident dans les moments de doute. Aujourd'hui avec mon accord et celui des habitants de ton village, tu deviens donc Ryu Ginji Honda, membre de l'ordre des magiciens.

Comme il l'avait fait précédemment, l'Ancien posa sa main sur la tête de son apprenti. Une forte lumière rouge sang se propageait autour de lui alors qu'un coup de vent chaud traversa le publique.

- Maintenant relève toi et par accomplir ton devoir.

Ryu se redressa et se tourna vers aux habitants du village. Il s'inclina lui aussi face à eux et ils l'acclamèrent. Il leur fit un léger signe de tête avant de rejoindre Yumi à gauche du sorcier.

- Un autre de nos enfants vient de rejoindre le monde des adultes. Maintenant voici le dernier d'entre eux. Veuillez accueillir Dray Flowright.

Tout comme ses deux amis, le jeune homme s'avança et une fois arrivé face au vieux Sage, il mit lui aussi un genou au sol. Alors, comme les deux premières fois, l'Ancien répéta la cérémonie.

- Dray Flowright. Aujourd'hui ton apprentissage prend fin. Tout au long de ces dernières années, tu as appris à contrôler le pouvoir qui t'avait été donné, à puiser en lui et à l'utiliser. Jure-tu devant moi, devant ton village et devant ta famille de ne jamais te détourner de la lumière et de toujours employer ton don afin d'aider les autres ?

Comme tous ceux qui l'avaient précédé, il jura.

- Sur ma magie, mon honneur et ma vie, je le jure.

- Habitants d'Isert, acceptaient vous sa promesse ? Lui accordez-vous votre confiance ?

Comme ils le firent pour Yumi, les villageois approuvèrent d'une même voix de mettre leur protection entre les mains de ce jeune magicien.

Des cris s'élevèrent de la foule, montrant ainsi son accord.

- Blaze Hotaru Flowright, ton arrière-grand-père était un magicien. N'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Comme le veux la tradition, tu prends donc aujourd'hui son nom. Que sa force et son savoir te guident dans les moments de doute. Aujourd'hui avec mon accord et celui des habitants de ton village, tu deviens donc Dray Blaze Flowright, membre de l'ordre des magiciens.

Lorsqu'il posa sa main sur la tête de son dernier apprenti, une brillante lumière blanche s'éleva alors qu'un doux vent chaud se propageait à travers le publique.

Lorsqu'il retira sa main, une grande acclamation s'éleva des membres du village, félicitant le nouveau magicien.

- Le dernier de nos enfants vient enfin de rejoindre le monde des adultes. Approchez s'il vous plait.

Alors que Dray se relevait, les deux autres magiciens les avaient rejoints et, aux côtés du Vieux Magicien, ils firent face aux habitants de leur village, aux personnes qui leurs avaient accordés leur confiance, à leurs amis, à leur Famille.

- Désormais vous faites tous trois parti de l'ordre des magiciens. Comme je vous l'ai expliqué lors de votre apprentissage, votre devoir sera désormais de protéger les habitants de votre village. C'est une grande responsabilité à laquelle vous venez de vous engager et je tiens à être le premier à vous dire ''Merci'' et ''Félicitation''. Maintenant, assez de bla-bla et aller rejoindre vos familles. Je suis sûr qu'ils ne rêvent que d'en faire autant.

Sous les acclamations et les félicitations des habitants, le petit groupe réussi à se frayer un chemin vers leurs familles. Ceux-ci les félicitèrent à leur tour et après plusieurs minutes d'embrassades la fête commença enfin. Les gens riaient, dansaient, ils s'amusaient énormément, les enfants jouaient entre eux, certains goûtant aux différents plats préparés pour la soirée et l'ambiance était très festive. Quelques heures après le début de la fête, Fay rejoint son frère qui discutait avec ses amis et attira son attention.

- Fay ? Tu veux quelque chose ?

Le petit garçon hocha la tête en lui tirant la manche et en regardant timidement les autres personnes plus âgées. Dray comprenant que son jeune frère voulait lui parler seul se tourna vers ses compagnons et après s'être excusé, il se dirigea avec Fay dans un coin tranquille.

- Voilà, on est seul. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

Il vit son frère passer d'un pied à l'autre. C'était son tic lorsqu'il était gêné où qu'il cherchait à se décider sur quelque chose.

- Je voulais pas vraiment te parler, mais je voudrai te donner quelque chose. Tu es devenu magicien et je voudrai te donner quelque chose pou ça, tu vois ? Et, euh, enfin voilà quoi.

- Tu sais Fay, tu n'es pas obliger de me donner quelque chose. Ca me fais déjà très plaisir que tu es pensé à ça.

- Mais je veux quand même te donner.

- D'accord. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Tu peux attendre un tout petit peu ? J'en ai pas pour très longtemps. Promis.

- Prend le temps qu'il te faut.

Dray regarda avec étonnement son frère se mettre à genou, prendre un petit bâton et commencer à dessiner des symboles magiques sur le sol. Le magicien eut un sourire. Son frère essayait de faire de la magie, et d'après ce qu'il voyait, c'était de la métamorphose. Cette branche de magie consistait à prendre un objet pour lui donner une autre forme ou une autre nature. Plus le magicien était puissant, plus la métamorphose pouvait être importante. On pouvait par exemple prendre une brindille et la changer en allumette changer la forme d'un meuble ou même en crée un à partir d'un tout petit objet comme un caillou ou un bout de bois. En reportant son attention sur son frère, Dray vit que celui-ci avait presque fini de tracer les symboles. Ceux-ci étaient parfaitement dessinés et le plus vieux n'eut aucun doute que si son frère avait la puissance nécessaire sa métamorphose serait réussite. Dray eut un léger soupir en pensant qu'il devrait sans aucun doute réconforter son frère lorsqu'il s'apercevra qu'il ne peut pas faire de magie.

- Fini.

- Fay, tu peux me dire qui t'a appris à tracer ces symboles ?

- Personne.

- Quoi ?

- Je,… J'ai regardé dans tes affaires et j'ai trouvé un livre de magie. Dedans il y avait plein de symboles et d'explications. J'ai appris avec. Je peux finir ? Il y'est à plus pour longtemps.

Dray ne put que hocher la tête. Alors comme ça, Fay avait appris des ses livres d'apprentissage. Bof, ça ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Il ne pouvait pas faire de magie donc ces symboles ne lui était pas plus utile que de simples gribouillages. Il vit son frère placer une pierre au milieu des marques et fermer les yeux. Il devait sans doute chercher à se concentrer, il était mignon comme ça. A cette pensée Dray eut un petit rire qu'il étouffa immédiatement. Dans quelques minutes il devrait réconforter son frère et ça ne marcherait pas s'il était en train de rire, Fay penserait qu'il se moquait de lui. Il entendit alors une voix calme réciter la formule appropriée aux transformations. Fay avait vraiment bien étudié. Dommage pour lui qu'il n'est pas de magie. Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'il sentit une légère brise se levée. Il releva la tête cherchant l'origine de ce vent lorsqu'il vit qu'il s'agissait de son frère. Dray fit un pas en arrière, c'était impossible, il sentait une force magique se dégagée de Fay, mais il est trop jeune, beaucoup trop jeune. C'est impossible. Pourtant il voyait bien son frère réciter calmement les formules alors que sa force magique ne cessée de grandir. Dray jeta un coup d'œil aux symboles et vit la pierre placée en son centre s'élevée, être entourée d'un halo de lumière et , doucement, changer de forme. Si au départ la pierre était d'une couleur gris terne et aussi grosse qu'un poing adulte, le magicien la vit se rétrécire, s'affiner et prendre une couleur argentée. Reportant son regard vers l'origine de ce changement, il vit son frère être entouré d'une brillante lumière blanche teintée de bleu. Dray était comme pétrifié et ne put que regarder son frère en silence. Il le vit froncer les sourcils en signe de concentration et la lumière qui l'entourait ainsi que la pierre augmenta d'intensité. Au bout quelques secondes, Dray s'aperçut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Son frère semblait avoir du mal à respiré et de la sueur coulait abondement de son visage. Le magicien tenta de rejoindre le plus jeune mais il lui était impossible de bouger. Pris de panique, il se mit à crier.

- Fay, arrête-toi, arrête toi tout de suite, c'est trop dangereux.

Mais son frère ne l'entendit pas et après une dernière poussée de magie, Dray vit comme dans un rêve son frère s'écrouler alors que la lumière disparaissait et que ce qui restait de la pierre tombait sur le sol.

- FAY !

Le magicien put enfin bouger et se précipita vers son frère. Il le prit dans ses bras et s'aperçut alors qu'il était inconscient. Fou d'inquiétude, il tenta de le réveiller mais rien n'y faisait. Il posa alors deux doigts tremblants au niveau de son cou. Il relâcha alors sa respiration qu'il avait inconsciemment retenu en sentant le pouls de son frère sous ses doigts.

- Fay, je t'en supplie, réveil toi.

Alors qu'il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux, il entendit des pas précipités se diriger vers eux et lorsqu'il releva la tête il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait du Sage et de ses deux compagnons accompagnés de ses parents.

- Dray, qu'est-ce qui… FAY !

Yuuna se précipita vers ses fils et une fois arrivée à leur niveau s'abaissa vers le plus jeune. Le voyant inconscient, elle se tourna vers l'aîné.

- Dray, qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? Dray !

Mais Dray était trop choqué pour répondre. Il ne pouvait que fixer son frère, évanouit dans ses bras, les larmes au bord des yeux tant l'inquiétude était grande.

Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et se sentit un peu plus calme. Il se tourna alors vers le propriétaire de cette main et vit l'Ancien qui le fixait calmement.

- Dray, que s'est t-il passé ?

- Je, Fay voulait me faire un cadeau alors il m'a emmené ici pour qu'on soit tranquille. Il s'est mis à tracer des symboles pour une transformation et à réciter les formules, je ne savais pas que… Il y est arrivé, il a réussi à faire de la magie, mais au bout d'un moment, il a commençait à avoir des signes de faiblesse. J'ai essayais de l'arrêter mais je ne pouvais plus bouger, alors je lui ai dit d'arrêter mais il ne m'a pas entendu. Et, il s'est évanouit. C'est de ma faute, j'aurai dû l'arrêter plus tôt.

Il vit alors le Vieux Sage se placer devant lui et son frère et poser une main sur le front de celui-ci. Une légère aura bleue l'entoura et après quelques secondes, il se releva et regarda son ancien apprenti dans les yeux avec un sourire rassurant.

- Ne t'en fait pas, il va bien, il est juste épuisé. Il devrait se réveiller demain ou après demain en pleine forme. Nous devrions retourner chez vous, nous serions plus à l'aise pour parler.

Eiri et Yuuna hochèrent la tête, ne quittant pas leurs fils des yeux. Lorsqu'ils avaient vu leur plus jeune fils inconscient, ils avaient eu l'impression que leur cœur aller s'arrêter, et leur peur n'avait fait qu'augmenter lorsqu'ils avaient vu l'état dans lequel se trouvait le plus âgé. Jamais ils ne l'avaient vu comme ça. Lui toujours si souriant et plein d'enthousiasme avait l'air perdu, terrifié, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues et serrant son frère évanoui dans ses bras. Malgré ce qu'avait dit le Sage, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Eiri s'approcha de son fils qui après avoir était rassuré par l'état de son frère ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Il posa une main sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter et rencontra un regard perdu.

- Dray, viens, on va rentrer. Ne t'en fais pas pour Fay, il va bien, il est juste endormi.

- Je suis désolé, j'aurai dû l'en empêcher.

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Aller, viens. Tu veux que je le prenne ?

- Non, je, je préfère le porter.

Le magicien se releva, son frère inconscient dans les bras et il pris la direction de sa maison, entouré de ses parents et des magiciens du village.

Une fois arrivés, Dray pris la direction de la chambre de son frère et le posa délicatement sur son lit. Sa mère qui l'avait accompagnée s'approcha et vérifia que tout aller bien. Le magicien la vit froncer les yeux en posant sa main sur son front.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Il est un peu chaud. Je ne crois pas que se soit très grave mais je vais quand même lui donner une potion pour faire baisser la fièvre. Reste avec lui, je n'ai est pas pour longtemps.

Sur ses mots, elle quitta la pièce. Dray se rapprocha du petit corps dans le lit et lui caressa les cheveux. Il se mit à genou au bord du lit et observa son petit frère en attendant sa mère. Il avait eu tellement peur. En le voyant s'écrouler, il avait sentit son cœur et son corps se glacer. Jamais il n'avait connu une telle peur, à part peut-être le jour où il avait appris que Fay avait été attaqué par un monstre. Il s'en voulait tellement de ne pas avoir réagi. Il aurait dû stopper son frère dès le moment où il avait vu qu'il pouvait faire de la magie. Mais il avait été tellement surpris qu'il n'avait pas songeait une seconde à l'arrêter.

Il fut coupé dans ses pensés par le retour de sa mère.

- Tiens, fais lui boire ça. Il devrait aller beaucoup mieux après.

- Merci.

Dray s'assit au bord du lit, pris son frère dans ses bras et une fois installés, sa mère lui tendit un flacon remplit d'un liquide bleu. Il amena la bouteille au bord des lèvres du garçon et le fit boire doucement. Une fois que tout le liquide fut administré, Dray posa le flacon sur la petite table de chevet, se releva et borda son frère.

- Dray viens, le Sage veut nous parler. Ne t'en fait pas pour ton frère, il est juste endormi, je te le promet.

Le magicien sortit donc de la chambre et alors qu'il jetait un dernier regard à son frère il vit sa mère penchée sur lui, lui embrassant le front et lui murmura des mots qu'il ne put entendre. Il décida de les laisser seul et rejoint les autres à la cuisine.

L'Ancien était assit sur une chaise proche de la cheminée. Il lui fit un léger signe de tête auquel il répondit maladroitement. De chaque côté du magicien, Yumi et Ryu se faisaient face, la tête légèrement baissé mais ils se redressèrent à son arrivée. Son père lui faisait les cents pas devant la cheminée et lorsqu'il vit que son fils était de retour, il s'approcha de lui.

- Comment vas t-il ?

- Il dort. Il avait un peu de fièvre alors maman lui a donnée une potion. Mais elle a dit que ce n'était pas grave. Grand Sage, Que s'est t-il passé ? Un enfant de 5 ans n'est pas censé pouvoir faire de la magie. C'est impossible.

- J'ai pourtant bien peur que c'est ce qui s'est produit. Dray peux-tu me dire ce que Fay à tenter de transformer ?

- Une pierre. Mais pourquoi ?

- Voici ce que j'ai trouvé là où il avait tracé ses symboles.

Le magicien posa sur la table ce qui semblait être un bout de métal. En s'approchant Dray s'aperçut que ce n'était pas un simple bout de métal mais un pendentif. Il représentait un dragon argenté, le corps tourné vers la gauche mais la tête vers la droite. Le bijou était magnifique et si bien réalisé que l'animal en semblait presque vivant.

- C'est magnifique. C'est Fay qui a fait ça ?

- Je pense que oui.

- Mais pour changer une simple pierre en médaillon d'argent il lui faudrait…

- Une grande puissance magique. Je sais.

Tous les regards se portèrent vers le Sage. Si tous les magiciens présents ici pouvaient sans problème faire la même chose que Fay, c'était parce qu'au cours de leurs entraînements ils avaient appris à contrôler et à utiliser leur magie. Fay n'ayant jamais suivit d'entraînement de ce genre avait donc réalisé cet exploit avec de la magie à l'état brut, beaucoup plus difficile à utiliser et fatigante que la magie maîtrisée.

- C'est incroyable.

- Mais pourtant c'est bien vrai. Je crois, non, je suis sur que Fay a en lui un très grand potentiel magique. C'est pourquoi il vous faudra le protéger. Un tel pouvoir pourrait devenir dangereux pour lui comme pour les autres.

- Comment ça ?

- Je ne veux pas vous affoler mais ce qui s'est passer ce soir aurait pu avoir de plus graves conséquences qu'un simple coup de fatigue. Fay a eu beaucoup de chance. Je pense que la fatigue qu'il ressentait ses derniers jours était due à la magie qu'il n'arrive pas encore à contrôler. Elle doit s'échapper, ce qui provoque son état de faiblesse. Mais cala peux se régler avec un peu d'entraînement.

- Vous avez dit que les conséquences auraient pu être plus importantes pour Fay. Est-ce que vous voulez dire qu'il aurait pu…

- En mourir ?

Eiri approuva d'un simple hochement de tête ne pouvant prononcer ces mots.

- Si Fay s'était totalement vidé de sa magie, il serait tombé dans le coma ou, en effet, il aurait pu en mourir.

Voyant la famille du garçon perdre toutes ces couleurs l'Ancien se dépêcha de préciser.

- Mais pour cela il aurait fallut qu'il tente un sort beaucoup plus puissant comme une invocation par exemple. Ne vous en faites pas. Fay va bien et c'est le principal. Il est inutile de s'en vouloir pour quelque chose qui n'est jamais arrivé.

Dray releva la tête et vit que son maître le fixer. Ces mots lui étaient adressés, il le savait. Mais comment ne pas s'en vouloir. Il avait eu tellement peur. Il sentit alors une main sur son épaule et vit son père qui se tenait derrière lui.

-Fay va bien, et je suis sur qu'il s'en voudrait lui aussi s'il savait qu'il t'avait causé autant de soucis.

Derrière lui, Yuuna lui fit un sourire, approuvant les paroles de son mari. Dray leur rendit leur sourire, légèrement soulagé.

- Mais il n'empêche que maintenant que la magie de Fay est réveillée, elle est instable. Il faudra donc qu'il apprenne rapidement à la contrôler.

- Que contez-vous faire Grand Sage ?

- Nous allons tout d'abord le laisser se reposer. Lorsqu'il sera de nouveau en forme, je me chargerais de son apprentissage. Je ne lui enseignerais cependant que les bases de la magie, juste assez pour qu'il puisse se contrôler et éviter toute perte d'énergie. Fay n'est encore qu'un enfant. Il serait injuste de le priver de cette période d'insouciance. Laissons lui encore deux ans. Après, je commencerais réellement à lui enseigner la magie. Avec votre accord bien sûr.

- Vous l'avez sans problème. Mais il faudra demander à Fay lorsqu'il se réveillera.

- Bien sur. Bon, il est tard et je pense que nous sommes tous assez fatigués. Nous en reparlerons lorsque Fay sera réveillé.

Le Sage se releva mais une fois arrivé à la porte il se retourna vers celui qui, il y a quelques heures encore était son disciple

- Dray, encore une fois ne t'en veux pas. Personne ne pouvait savoir que ton frère était capable de faire de la magie.

- Justement, comment ? Comment ça se fait qu'il puisse faire de la magie ? Il n'a que 5 ans.

- Je ne sais pas mais c'est sans doute un signe.

- Un signe de quoi ?

- Que Fay deviendra un grand magicien. J'en suis persuadé.

FINI

Voilà, c'est fini pour ce chapitre. Vraiment désolée pour l'attente, j'ai fais de mon mieux. Ce chapitre est vachement long…5 pages word, c'est pas rien. Croyez le ou pas mais dans ce que j'avais prévue, il n'y avait que 4 à 5 pages Word… pour les deux premiers chapitres ensemble. Et c'est passer à un peut moins de 12 pages pour ces deux même chapitres. En faite, je n'ai que quelques notes sur l'histoire (elle tient sur une page de cahier format 17X22) alors il y a plein de passages auxquels je n'avais pas pensée qui apparaissent sans que je ni réfléchisse vraiment (séance de papouillage des parents ; moments entre Dray et Fay ; etc...). Et le pire, c'est que je m'aperçois que certaines de ces créations vont m'être utiles pour la suite de l'histoire.

Ce chapitre m'a mis longtemps à écrire car comme je l'ai écris au début, il ne m'inspirait pas beaucoup. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire certains passages (finir la scène entre les parents, la cérémonie, la ''réunion'' chez les parents de Fay, d'ailleurs je trouve que je l'ai un peu bâclé, dsl) mais d'autres ont au contraire était écrit dans la foulée (moments entre les deux frères, magie de Fay) mais en même temps j'écoutais de la musique qui m'inspirait beaucoup.

Bon, fini le bla-bla, je ne sais pas quand paraîtra le prochain chapitre (si je l'allonge comme j'ai allongé celui-ci, il est pas près d'être fini) mais il m'inspire plus que celui-ci alors je ferais de mon mieux, mais il y a le lycée à côté, donc,… un peu de patience et peut-être quelques encouragements ? Je fais de mon mieux, promis.

Aller, bisous à tous

Sharo-Chan


	3. Déchirure: partie 1

**VOICI UNE PARTIE DU CHAPITRE 3**.

J'ai beaucoup de mal à avancer alors je préfère en publier une petite partie. Pour le moment le chapitre fait 7 pages et il n'est pas fini. Je suis désolée pour le temps que ça prend de publier ce chapitre mais c'est la première fois que j'écris des scènes comme ça et j'ai essayé de les écrire du mieux que je pouvais.

J'ai mis pas mal de temps pour réécrire ce chapitre, désolée mais comme je l'ai dit j'ai eu des problèmes avec mon PC et j'ai du tout recommencer en plus je commence à avoir plein de contrôles et les cours devienne difficiles donc je révise pas mal. Je suis aussi tombée malade et j'ai eu plusieurs gros blocages pour ce chapitre. Tout pour me mettre en retard quoi. Alors je m'excuse encore une fois ça devrait aller un peu mieux pour la suite.

Aller, bonne lecture.

**Réapprendre à sourire**

**Chapitre 3 : Déchirure : Partie 1**

Peu après le départ des trois magiciens, Dray prévient ses parents qu'il resterait dans la chambre de son frère pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Ils ne dirent rien, comprenant le sentiment qui habitait leur fils ; le remord. Eux aussi s'en voulaient de n'avoir rien pu faire pour protéger Fay.

Une fois que la porte de la chambre se fut refermée, Yuuna n'y tient plus et se laissa aller à ses sentiments, tremblant de tout son corps. Quand elle et Eiri avaient vu l'Ancien se diriger vers eux accompagné de ses deux anciens élèves, ils avaient tous simplement cru qu'ils voulaient leur parler de la formation de Dray mais l'Ancien leur avait expliqué que depuis son retour ressentait une étrange émanation de magie dans le village et qu'elle semblait provenir de Fay. Ils avaient été surpris et quant il leur demanda où se trouvait leurs fils, ils lui indiquèrent un chemin qui conduisait un peu en dehors de l'endroit où avait lieu la fête. Au même moment une puissante vague d'énergie s'était élevée de cette direction, provoquant un soulèvement de poussière. Ils se sont précipités vers la petite place où ils pensaient trouver les deux frères. Quand ils y arrivèrent, Yuuna avait cru que son cœur aller s'arrêter. Dray se tenait à genou au milieu de la place, les larmes aux yeux, et tenait dans ses bras son frère inconscient. Elle n'avait pas réagie lorsque l'Ancien l'avait dépassé pour s'approcher de ses deux fils. Elle ne réussit à reprendre ses esprits que lorsque le vieux magicien fini par annoncer que son plus jeune fils était simplement évanoui. Ils s'étaient ensuite dépêchés de rejoindre leur maison et elle s'était occupée de soigner la fièvre de son fils. Ce n'était pas grand chose mais elle avait besoin de s'occuper de lui et de s'assurer qu'il allait bien. L'Ancien leur avait ensuite expliqué que le ''malaise'' de leur fils était dût à un éveil précoce à la magie. Jamais ils n'auraient cru que Fay avait un tel potentiel. Ils avaient bien remarqué qu'il était assez sensible à la magie mais pas au point de les laisser penser qu'il serait capable de l'utiliser à seulement 5 ans…

Une vague de remord l'envahi à nouveau. Ils auraient dû y prêter plus d'attention.

Yuuna sentit deux bras forts la serrer contre un torse musclé et la tête de son mari se poser sur son épaule.

- Je sais à quoi tu pense, mais ce qui est fait est fait et on ne peut pas revenir en arrière. Fay va bien. Il va vite s'en remettre et c'est la seule chose à laquelle on doit penser. Ne te fait pas de mal pour une chose que tu ne pouvais pas contrôler.

- On aurait dû savoir que ce n'était pas normal que Fay soit si réceptif à la magie. Dray n'était pas si sensible.

- Yuuna, les regrets ne servent à rien.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de ''mais''. On a finalement compris que Fay avait un grand potentiel, maintenant il va pouvoir apprendre à le contrôler. Si on avait mis plus longtemps, les conséquences auraient pu être plus graves. Il aurait pu se blesser ou blesser quelqu'un d'autre, tu sais qu'il n'aurait jamais pu supporter ça.

- Comment fais-tu pour rester si calme ?

- Je ne suis pas calme, je suis aussi terrifier que toi. Jamais je n'ai eu aussi peur de ma vie à par le jour de l'attaque. Mais Fay va bien et je m'accroche à cette idée. De plus, entre toi et Dray, il faut bien que quelqu'un reste calme pour vous surveiller.

- EIRI !

- Enfin tu réagis.

Yuuna le dévisagea quelques secondes avant de se coller contre son torse, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu es vraiment incroyable. Mais c'est bien pour ça que je t'aime.

- Ah bon ? Je croyais que c'était pour mon charme fou, ma beauté exceptionnelle, mon intelligence inégalable, ma force…

- Ta trop grande modestie ?

- Non, je laisse ça à Dray, jamais il n'oserait faire de l'ombre à son père.

Un doux rire cristallin lui répondit et il sourit, Yuuna semblait enfin se remettre de ses émotions.

- Je t'aime Yuuna, tu sais ?

La jeune femme cessa de rire et offrit un sourire à son mari avant qu'il ne l'embrasse.

- Tu me l'as déjà dit mais j'aime que tu me le répète.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes l'un contre l'autre avant que Yuuna ne se dégage.

- On devrait aller voir Dray, il a vraiment l'air de s'en vouloir et je voudrais aussi m'assurer que Fay va bien. L'ancien à dit qu'il n'avait rien mais…

- Ne t'en fais pas, je parlerais à Dray pendant que tu t'occuperas de Fay.

Yuuna hocha la tête et ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la chambre de leur plus jeune fils. Une fois qu'ils eurent franchi la porte, Eiri se dit que se ne serait peut-être pas si facile que ça de convaincre son fils qu'il n'était pas responsable de ce qui était arrivé à son frère. Dray était assit sur une chaise au chevet de Fay et avait l'air complètement abattu. Eiri s'approcha du magicien et ne voyant aucune réaction montrant qu'il l'avait remarqué, il posa la main sur son épaule. Il sentit un léger sursaut de la part du jeune homme mais celui-ci ne détourna pas les yeux de son frère.

- Dray, quand vas-tu cesser de te culpabiliser ? Fay est juste endormi, il va bien.

- Ca aurait pu être pire.

- …Mais ça ne l'est pas…. Dray, moi aussi je m'en veux. Ta mère et moi aurions dû remarquer que Fay était plus sensible à la magie que la normale mais nous n'avons rien vu.

- Je l'avais vu.

- Quoi ?

- Lorsque je suis aller voir Fay tout à l'heure j'ai voulu vérifier qu'il n'était pas malade. Il avait dit qu'il était fatigué et il dormait encore sans couvertures. Lorsque je l'ai sondé, je me suis aperçu que sa magie était active. J'ai cru que je me m'étais trompé à cause de son âge mais non. Et lorsque Fay a commencé son incantation je ne l'ai pas arrêté.

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Jamais personne n'a manifesté de pouvoirs magiques aussi tôt…

- IL AURAIT PU EN MOURIR. S'IL NE S'ETAIT PAS CONTENTE D'UNE TRANSFORMATION IL AURAIT PU EN MOURIR.

- Mais il n'a fait qu'une transformation. Bon sang Dray, tu ne vas pas t'en vouloir pour une chose qui n'est jamais arrivée. DRAY !!

- Papa ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi vous criez ?

- Fay ?

Les occupants de la pièce se tournèrent vers le lit d'où venait de s'élever une petite voix. Fay était encore allongé et papillonnait des yeux pour tenter de les ouvrir.

- Fay !

Yuuna se précipita vers le lit alors que les deux hommes se déplaçaient pour la laisser passer. Eiri observait sa femme vérifier l'état de santé de leurs fils et Dray lui observait son frère. Fay était tous simplement stupéfiant. Avec toute l'énergie qu'il avait perdu, il aurait normalement dût mettre plusieurs jours pour se réveiller. Son frère ne contrôlant pas sa magie, il l'avait laissé s'échappée à l'état brut et sans retenue. C'est ce qui avait provoqué son évanouissement. Lors du rituel, Dray avait eu le temps de voir la quantité de magie que son frère avait perdu et connaissait quelques magiciens qui n'auraient pas survécu à une telle perte. Lui-même aurait sûrement perdu connaissance pendant trois, quatre jours. Si Fay était déjà réveillé après seulement deux heures ça voulait dire que….

- Maman, je te promets que je vais bien, je suis juste fatigué. Si je dors un peu je suis sûr que…

- Il est hors de question que tu t'endormes à nouveau avant que je n'aie vérifié que tout va bien jeune homme.

- Pourquoi ? Il s'est passer quelque chose ?

Dray crut pendant quelques secondes que sa mère aller explosée. Elle avait vraiment eu peur lorsqu'elle avait vu Fay évanoui dans ses bras et s'était sentit coupable de ne rien pouvoir faire pour son plus jeune fils.

Le jeune magicien réalisa alors que lui aussi avait dût lui faire de la peine. Muré comme il l'était dans son inquiétude, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que son comportement pouvait blesser ses parents. Il se promit de s'excuser auprès de ses parents lorsque qu'il en aurait l'occasion dès que tous seraient plus calme.

- Fay tu te souviens avoir essayer de faire de la magie pour ton frère ?

Le petit garçon hocha la tête, se demandant pourquoi sa mère lui posait cette question. Puis sembla comprendre.

- Ca n'a pas marché ?

Toute sa famille le regarda avec une telle expression que Fay se demanda s'il n'avait pas dit une bêtise. Il vit son grand frère sortir de sa chambre et revenir moins d'une minute plus tard avec quelque chose dans sa main. Il tendit un petit objet à Fay qui le pris dans sa main et découvrit un magnifique pendentif représentant un dragon d'argent.

- C'est beau. Où tu l'as eu ?

- C'est mon petit frère qui me l'a fabriqué à partir d'une pierre.

Le garçon écarquilla les yeux et regarda à nouveau le bijou.

-C'est moi qui ai fait ça ?

- Oui.

Fay observa le bijou avant de regarder à nouveau sa famille.

- Mais si ça a marché, pourquoi maman m'a demandé si je me souvenais avoir fait de la magie… Et comment ça se fait que je sois dans ma chambre.

- Fay…

Le garçon observa son frère s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit. Sa mère prit place sur la chaise près de lui pendant que son père prenait appui contre le mur à la tête du lit.

- Lorsque tu as pratiqué ton sortilège tout à l'heure, tu as perdu le contrôle de ta magie et une grande partie s'est échappée. Tu t'es ensuite évanoui et on t'a ramené à la maison. Tu nous as fait une peur bleue.

- J'ai vraiment réussi à faire de la magie ? Mais maman m'a dit qu'on ne pouvait pas avant 10 ans.

- C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas réagis lorsque tu as commençais ton rituel. Je ne pensais pas que tu y arriverais, sinon tu peux être sûr que je ne t'aurais jamais laissé faire. Je suis désolé.

-C'est pas ta faute. J'aurai pas dû essayer, même pour plaisanter. Je suis désolé de vous avoir inquiété.

Dray leva les yeux vers son frère et vit que celui–ci avait la tête baissée, comme un gamin pris en faute. Il ne put retenir un sourire et passa sa main dans les cheveux de son frère pour les ébouriffer.

- T'en veux pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Mais Fay ne semblait pas très convaincu ce qui fit réagir son père.

- Fay, écoute ton frère, même s'il devrait apprendre à suivre ses propres conseils. Aucun de nous ne t'en veut. C'est vrai qu'on a tous eu très peur mais maintenant que tout est fini et que tu va bien, je pense que je peux te dire ce que qu'on doit tous penser depuis le début.

Il se mit à genou en face de son plus jeune fils et lui releva le menton pour qu'il puisse le regarder dans les yeux.

- Fay, nous sommes très fiers de toi. Tu as réussi quelque chose d'incroyable aujourd'hui et je veux que tu sache que je suis immensément fier d'être ton père.

Le petit garçon sauta dans les bras de son père et éclata en sanglots. Il avait craint que sa famille soit fâchée contre lui pour leur avoir fait peur.

La première chose qu'il avait entendu lorsqu'il s'était réveillé été les cris de son frère et de son père. Jamais il ne les avait entendus se crier dessus. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il avait su qu'il était à l'origine de la dispute et ça lui avait fait mal. Mais son père lui disait que tout aller bien et qu'ils ne lui en voulaient pas.

- Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait peur.

Fay sentit par la suite les entraintes de sa mère et de son frère s'ajoutées à celle de son père.

C'est avec ce sentiment de protection qu'il finit par s'endormir.

Après s'être assuré que son fils était bien endormi, Eiri le recoucha, remonta ses couvertures et sortit de la chambre suivi de Yuuna et de Dray. Une fois dehors, ils discutèrent quelques minutes, ils attendraient demain avant de proposer à Fay de suivre l'enseignement de l'Ancien afin qu'il apprenne à contrôler sa magie. Ils partirent ensuite de coucher et l'entraînement du nouvel apprenti magicien commença une semaine plus tard.

-------------

Lors de ses leçons avec l'Ancien, Fay appris les bases de la magie afin de contrôler son pouvoir. Le vieux magicien et sa famille furent surpris de la vitesse avec laquelle il intégrait ces notions et au bout de trois semaines seulement il parvenait à contrôler sa magie. L'Ancien lui proposa alors d'attendre encore quelques années avant de continuer son entraînement afin qu'il puisse encore profiter de son enfance.

-------------

Cela faisait un peu plus de deux semaines que Fay parvenait à contrôler sa magie et il profitait enfin du retour de son frère après 3 mois de séparation Ils partaient souvent en forêt où Dray apprenait à son frère les pouvoirs des plantes et leurs utilités dans différentes potions. Fay était passionné par la magie et demander souvent des renseignements à son frère ou aux autres magiciens du village sur les sujets qui l'intéressaient, questions auxquelles ils répondaient avec plaisir.

Lorsqu'il n'était pas en présence des magiciens, Fay était avec les autres enfants de son âge pour suivre leur éducation ou le tout simplement pour jouer. Aujourd'hui justement, le jeune magicien était avec ses amis et ils avaient décidés de profiter des derniers jours avant la période de grand froid pour jouer dans la forêt.

La forêt d'Elbert était dense et c'était pour les enfants un excellent terrain pour leurs jeux. Ce jour là, ils avaient décidés de faire une nouvelle partie d'Oni, jeu auquel Fay excellait. Le petit garçon était très rapide et parvenait à se faufiler facilement entre les arbres pour échapper à son poursuivant. Au bout de quelques temps, un garçon brun proposa de rendre le jeu un peu plus difficile. L'Oni devrait attraper l'un d'entre eux, mais il devrait d'abord le trouver. Il expliqua son idée en disant que la personne désignée comme l'Oni devrait attendre une minute avant de ''partir en chasse''. Les autres enfants profiteraient de ce temps pour ce cacher et une fois que la minute serait passée, l'Oni devra d'abord trouver ses proies avant de les attraper. Il parvient rapidement à convaincre ses camarades de jouer à son jeu et Fay fut désigner pour faire le premier Oni. Il était déjà difficile de l'attraper alors si en plus on lui permettait de se cacher il était impossible qu'il doive attraper un jour. Le jeune garçon accepta tout de suite, la partie promettait d'être amusante.

Dès que Fay s'approcha de l'arbre où il devait compter, se fut la débandade, les enfants couraient dans tous les sens pour tenter de trouver la meilleure cachette possible. Les crevasses dans les arbres, les haies de buissons, quelques branches d'arbres basses bien touffues ou derrière les arbres éloignés pour les plus jeunes, les enfants trouvaient des cachettes plus ou moins efficaces au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient. Lorsque la minute fut écoulée, Fay se retourna doucement et tous ceux qui pouvaient l'observer virent qu'il avait un véritable regard de prédateur.

- La chasse est ouverte.

Une fois ces paroles prononcées, Fay se dirigea vers un grand arbre tout proche et commença à l'escalader. Une fois arrivé à bonne hauteur il se mit à observer les alentours. Il repéra assez facilement les plus jeunes mais se serait trop facile de les attraper. Il chercha encore quelques minutes un enfant qui soit assez rapide pour lui donner un peu de mal tout en sentant se tendre les enfants qu'il découvrait et auxquels il faisait un grand sourire. Il finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait dans un buisson au pied d'un arbre pas très loin.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à descendre de la branche pour entamer la poursuite, un bruit attira son attention. Il se retourna pour chercher l'origine de ce bruit ; rien. Il attendit encore quelques secondes mais comme il ne se passait rien il mit ça sur le compte de son imagination ou peut-être d'un animal. Mais alors qu'il se préparait à nouveau à descendre, le bruit se fit de nouveau entendre, plus proche que la première fois. Il se tourna à nouveau et chercha des yeux la source de ce bruit, tentant de faire plus attention. Il sursauta lorsqu'il vit de nombreux oiseaux s'envoler à à peu près mètres et dirigea son attention dans cette direction. Il crut alors distinguer plusieurs formes noires se déplacer rapidement entre les arbres, et se diriger vers eux. Lorsqu'il l'eut réalisé la situation, Fay se pressa de descendre de l'arbre.

- Sortez tous, il y a des choses noirs qui viennent par ici. Il faut prévenir les parents.

N'obtenant aucune réponse le garçon se mit en colère.

- C'est pas une blague. Je sais où vous êtes cachés, je ne mens pas. Il faut prévenir le village et vite.

- T'es sûr de ce que t'as vu ? C'est pas un mensonge ?

Fay se tourna vers une fille un peu plus jeune que lui qui était sortie de sa cachette. Il vit alors que la plupart des enfants commençaient à se montrer.

- Oui j'en suis sûr, ils on même fait fuir des oiseaux. Ils se dirigent par ici et ils vont vite. Il faut se dépêcher de retourner au village.

Les enfants se regardèrent entre-eux, semblant hésiter à avertir leurs parents. Si c'était une farce de Fay alors ils auraient de gros problèmes.

- Vous faites ce que vous voulez mais moi je rentre. Si c'est un truc dangereux il faut les prévenir. Je préfère me faire disputer plutôt qu'il arrive un quelque chose de grave.

Alors qu'il prenait la direction du village, Fay s'aperçut que la plupart de ses amis le suivaient. Il n'eut pourtant pas le temps de s'en réjouir qu'un énorme bruit se fit entendre pas très loin derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent tous, alors qu'à quelques mètres seulement de nombreux arbres étaient arrachés par ce qui avait provoqué le bruit.

Fay n'avait jamais vu de telles créatures autre par que dans les livres. Elles étaient une bonne dizaine. Grandes d'au moins cinq mètres, elles apparaissaient à Fay comme de véritables montagnes. La couleur noire de leur corps faisait ressortir le rouge de leurs yeux. Leurs têtes difformes étaient barrées de nombreuses cicatrices et de leurs bouches sortaient des crocs qu'il imaginait coupent comme des rasoirs. Son regard descendit ensuite vers leurs …mains pourvus de griffes tranchantes et tenant massues haches ou épées. Oui, il reconnu ces montres au premier coup d'œil et ne fut pas le seul.

-Des Onis !

Le cri les réveilla de l'état de stupéfaction dans lequel les avaient plongés l'arrivée des démons. Les enfants se mirent à crier, tentant de s'enfuir le plus loin possible des Onis. Mais c'était aussi le signal qu'attendaient les démons pour attaquer. Poussant un cri terrifiant, ils se jetèrent à la poursuite des enfants effrayés. Fay courut en direction du village mais le cri d'un enfant le stoppa et le poussa à se retourner, ce qu'il regretta aussitôt. Il y avait déjà trois corps d'enfants qui s'étendaient dans une grande mare de sang. Les cris de terreur s'élevaient de plus en plus fort, complétant et intensifiant ceux des Onis pour créer une musique des plus macabres. Fay ne put retenir un cri d'horreur lorsqu'il vit un de ses amis être soulevé par un démon et envoyé contre un arbre. Le bruit de ses os brisés sembla résonner en lui comme un écho, ne lui laissant aucun doute sur le faite qu'il venait de perdre l'un de ses compagnons. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'attrister qu'un Oni se précipitait vers lui. Aussitôt Fay pris la fuite, cherchant à se cacher dans la forêt.

Tout en courant à travers les arbres, Fay sentit quelque chose d'humide couler le long de son visage. Portant sa main au niveau de ses joues, il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de larmes. Des larmes de peur, de douleur et d'impuissance.

Il laissa échapper un cri de surprise lorsqu'il se sentit tomber après s'être pris les pieds dans une racine, s'étalant de tout son long au pied d'un arbre. Il tenta de se relever pour reprendre sa fuite mais un bruit juste derrière lui le fit se retourner et il se figea lorsqu'il vit que l'Oni l'avait rattrapé et se trouvait maintenant à seulement quelques mètres de lui. Sa respiration se fit de plus en plus rapide sous l'effet de la peur alors qu'il cherchait à mettre le plus de distance entre lui et le démon mais fut rapidement bloqué par l'arbre. Fay ne put qu'observer l'Oni se rapprocher de plus en plus de lui sans qu'il ne trouve la moindre possibilité de s'échapper. Comme dans un rêve, il vit le démon lever la main avec laquelle il tenait une immense hache et, poussant un cri de pure terreur, il ferma les yeux le plus fort qu'il put lorsqu'il vit l'arme s'abattre sur lui sans remarquer les cris résonner non loin.

-------------

Voilà, c'était une partie du chapitre 3, peut-être un peu moins de la moitié. J'avais déjà hésitée à couper le chapitre mais je ne savais pas trop où. Normalement je n'aime pas trop quand ça coupe en pleine action mais au sinon je risque de perdre mon avance.

Je voudrais savoir, vous en pensiez quoi de se chapitre ? C'est la première fois que j'écris des scènes d'action et même si celle-ci est toute petite, il y en aura plus dans la deuxième partie. Alors s'il y a des choses que vous pensez que je peux améliorer, je suis toute ouie.

Je voudrais vivement remercier Yatsuko la Fleur des Enfers et Eleven-chan pour leurs rewiews qui me font très plaisir et me motivent beaucoup, ainsi que Seddy pour son encouragement.

J'espère que le prochain chapitre viendra vite mais j'ai beaucoup de mal avec les scènes d'action et je bloque à chaque fois. Peut-être dans la semaine ou la semaine prochaine.

Aller A+. Si vous voulez m'encourager ou faire des remarques (bonnes ou mauvaises), aucun problème. Il suffit juste de cliquer sur le petit bouton bleu.

Bisous à tous

Sharo-Chan


	4. Déchirure: Partie 2

Voici la 2ème partie du chapitre 3.

Finalement j'ai décidée de faire des chapitres plus courts comme ça, ça ira plus vite pour la publication. Peut-être que plus tard je reprendrais des chapitres plus longs mais pour le moment je crois que je vais rester comme ça.

Alors là c'est la deuxième partie de ''déchirure'' et je pense qu'il y aura encore une ou deux parties. C'est un moment très important pour Fay alors j'essaye de le décrire le mieux possible.

Au sinon je suis super contente, j'ai reçue trois rewiews pour le dernier chapitre. C'est un record et j'espère qu'il se fera rapidement battre. Alors je remercie Yatsuko la Fleur des Enfers, Farandole et Eleven-chan pour leurs rewiews qui m'on fait très plaisir et j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de leurs attentes, ainsi que de celle des autres qui lisent cette fic (j'espère qu'il y en a beaucoup).

Oh, et au fait, un IMMENSE merci a Yatsuko.

Par rapport à ta question sur Ashura-o, je me suis aperçu que dans ma fic Fay n'avait pas vraiment de raison d'en avoir peur. J'ai mis au moins deux heures pour y remédier. Encore heureux que tu m'y aies fait penser avant que la fic ne soit trop avancée, sinon j'aurais eu de sacrés problèmes.

Pour Eleven-chan, tu vas avoir la réponse à tes questions sous peu.

-------------------------------------------------

**Réapprendre à Sourire**

**Déchirure : Partie 2**

_-Des Onis !_

_Le cri les réveilla de l'état de stupéfaction dans lequel les avait plongés l'arrivée des démons. Les enfants se mirent à crier, tentant de s'enfuir le plus loin possible des Onis. Mais c'était aussi le signal qu'attendaient les créatures pour attaquer. Poussant un cri terrifiant, les démons se jetèrent à la poursuite des enfants effrayés. Fay courut en direction du village mais le cri d'un enfant le stoppa et le poussa à se retourner, ce qu'il regretta aussitôt. Il y avait déjà trois corps d'enfants qui s'étendaient dans une grande mare de sang. Les cris de terreur s'élevaient de plus en plus fort, complétant ceux des Onis et créant une musique des plus macabres. Fay ne put retenir un cri d'horreur lorsqu'il vit un de ses amis être soulevé par un démon et envoyé contre un arbre. Le bruit de ses os brisés sembla résonner en lui comme un écho, ne lui laissant aucun doute sur le faite qu'il venait de perdre l'un de ses compagnons. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'attrister qu'un Oni se précipitait vers lui. Aussitôt Fay pris la fuite, cherchant à se cacher dans la forêt._

_Tout en courant à travers les arbres, Fay sentit quelque chose d'humide couler le long de son visage. Portant sa main au niveau de ses joues, il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de larmes. Des larmes de peur, de douleur et d'impuissance. _

_Il laissa échapper un cri de surprise lorsqu'il se sentit tomber après s'être pris les pieds dans une racine, s'étalant de tout son long au pied d'un arbre. Il tenta de se relever pour reprendre sa fuite mais un bruit juste derrière lui le fit se retourner et il se figea lorsqu'il vit que l'Oni l'avait rattrapé et se trouvait maintenant à seulement quelques mètres de lui. Sa respiration se fit de plus en plus rapide sous l'effet de la peur alors qu'il cherchait à mettre le plus de distance entre lui et le démon mais fut rapidement bloqué par l'arbre. Fay ne put qu'observer l'Oni se rapprocher de plus en plus de lui sans qu'il ne trouve la moindre possibilité de s'échapper. Comme dans un rêve, il vit le démon lever la main avec laquelle il tenait une immense hache et, poussant un cri de pure terreur, il ferma les yeux le plus fort qu'il put lorsqu'il vit l'arme s'abattre sur lui sans remarquer les cris résonner non loin._

---------------------

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, Fay sentit deux bras fort le serrer contre un torse chaud alors qu'un cri d'agonie inhumain s'élever juste devant lui. Tremblant de tous ses membres, il ouvrit doucement les yeux, craignant qu'une fois ouvert il ne voie à nouveau la hache à seulement quelques centimètres de lui. Mais il ne vit la dépouille maintenant sans vie de l'Oni entouré de les deux amis magiciens de son frère et d'une petite dizaine de guerriers. Encore essoufflé par sa course et la terreur qui l'habitait, il leva les yeux vers la personne qui l'avait pris dans ses bras.

Il reconnut aussitôt son frère, mais celui-ci avait quelque chose de différent à d'habitude. En y regardant de plus près, Fay s'aperçu que c'était à cause de ses yeux. Jamais il ne les avaient vu aussi froid et haineux. Pour la première fois de sa vie, ce n'était pas son frère aîné qu'il voyait mais bien Dray Blaze Flowright, l'un des magiciens du village d'Isert. Il ne put retenir un léger frisson à cette vue inquiétante, frisson que ne manqua pas de remarquer Dray.

- Tout va bien Fay ?

Les yeux du magicien se radoucirent dès qu'il rencontrèrent ceux de son frère. Celui-ci se détendit sous ce regard mais encore trop choqué il ne put répondre à son frère que par un hochement positif de la tête. L'un des guerriers s'approcha et se pencha vers les deux frères avant de se tourner vers Dray.

- Il va bien ?

- Oui, plus de peur que de mal je pense. Heureusement qu'on a réussi à avoir cet Oni avant qu'il ne lui fasse du mal.

Cette remarque sembla réveiller Fay qui se redressa aussitôt.

- Dray, il faut sauver les autres.

- Ne t'en fait pas Fay. L'Oni est mort. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre.

- Ce n'était pas le seul.

- Le seul quoi ? Je ne te suis pas là.

- CE N'ETAIT PAS LE SEUL ONI ! Ils étaient une dizaine lorsqu'ils nous ont attaqués.

Les adultes se regardèrent quelques secondes avant que Dray ne se tourne vers son frère.

- Fay, c'est impossible. On ne trouve jamais d'Onis en si grand nombre, ils s'entretueraient. Tu as dû…

- NON JE N'AI PAS REVE ! Ou alors c'est que celui là aussi il fait partit de mon imagination. Dray, tu dois me croire. Je te jure que je dis la vérité. LES AUTRES VONT TOUS SE FAIRE TUER SI VOUS NE FAITES RIEN !

Fay s'accrochait désespérément à la tenue de combat de son frère. Il savait que ce qu'il disait semblait fou. Il avait lu quelques chapitres sur les Onis à l'école et il savait que jamais on n'en avait vu plus de cinq en même temps. Mais il savait ce qu'il avait vu. Et s'il n'arrivait pas à en convaincre les autres, ses amis allaient…

- Je suppose qu'on peut toujours jeter un coup d'œil.

- DRAY…

- Allan, on doit y aller, les enfants sont toujours là-bas. Il faut les ramener au village et il y a peut-être des blessés.

- Tu as raison, je n'y avais pas pensé. Mais tu crois vraiment à ce qu'à dit ton frère ?

Dray regarda son petit frère dans les yeux quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers le guerrier.

- Fay ne sait pas mentir, il n'a jamais su d'ailleurs, on lit trop facilement en lui. Je sais que ce qu'il dit est incroyable mais je ne serais pas rassurer avant d'avoir eu la preuve de son erreur de mes propres yeux. Je ne sais que trop bien que certaines choses qui sont dites impossible peuvent malgré tout se réaliser. Alors s'il y a vraiment plus d'un Oni qui se soit attaqué aux enfants ils sont tous en danger et dans ce cas il faut y aller sans tarder. Fay, grimpe sur mon dos, tu vas nous montrer où vous étiez.

Sans se faire attendre, le garçon suivit les ordres de son frère alors que les autres s'apprêtaient à les suivre. Fay ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement, ses amis aller être sauvés.

- Fay, c'est par où ?

Le gamin pointa de son doigt un petit sentier qui aller vers l'est. Dray entama sa course dans cette direction alors que ses compagnons partaient à leur suite. Pendant encore quelques minutes, Fay leurs indiqua le chemin, s rendant compte au fur et à mesure de la distance qu'il avait parcouru. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à une cinquantaine de mètre du lieu où avait eu lieu l'attaque l'équipe s'arrêta. Leurs sens de combattants poussés au maximum ils sentaient plusieurs présences hostiles toutes proches.

- J'en reviens pas. Ton frère n'a pas menti. Il y a bien des Onis là-bas. Et pas des faibles apparemment.

Dray ne dit rien, il n'était pas surprit. Il avait vu dans les yeux de son frère qu'il disait la vérité, aussi folle que celle-ci puisse être. Ce qui l'inquiétait surtout c'était l'état dans lequel ils allaient retrouver les autres enfants. Les Onis était des démons et pour eux peu importait que ceux qu'ils attaquaient n'étaient que des enfants. Seul comptait le plaisir qu'ils prenaient à tuer. Et vu le temps qu'ils avaient mis pour venir…

- Fay, tu vas retourner au village et donner l'alerte.

- Mais…

- Ne discute pas. On va avoir besoin d'aide. Dit leurs qu'ils doivent nous envoyer le plus de monde possible. Ne dit pas le nombre d'Onis présents, ils ne te croiraient pas. Dit leurs que l'Oni est très puissant et qu'on a vraiment besoin d'aide. S'ils ne veulent pas, va voir papa. Il saura quoi faire.

Le garçon sembla vouloir persuader son frère mais se ravisa. Il regarda son frère dans les yeux, des larmes commençant à couler.

- Ils sont morts.

Ce n'était pas une question. Il avait bien vu ce qu'avaient fait les Onis en seulement quelques secondes. Il avait espéré mais au fond il savait qu'il n'y avait pratiquement pas d'espoir que ses amis aient survécus. Lui-même ne devait sa survit qu'a l'arrivée de son frère et de ses amis.

- Fay… Retourne au village et va donner l'alerte. Il y a peut-être des blesser qui auront besoin de soins. On va faire payer à ces Onis ce qu'ils ont fait.

La tête baissée, Fay pris la direction du village mais après quelques mètres il se retourna et courut dans les bras de son frère en larme.

- Tu reviendras ? Tu le promets ?

- Bien sûr. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, mais dépêche-toi d'aller au village.

Après avoir fixé les yeux de son frère aîné quelques secondes, Fay se retourna et partit en courant en direction du village.

- Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ? Tu n'as pas peur qu'il se fasse attaquer en route ?

- Aucun Oni n'est venu par-là, il n'y a aucune trace de leur passage. Il ne risque rien. Mais il reste sûrement des Onis un peu plus loin et si Fay était avec nous il pourrait être blesser. De plus, je préfère qu'il ne voit pas les dégâts que font les Onis lors de leurs attaques.

- T'as raison, il est encore jeune.

- Pas de temps à perdre. On a des familles à venger.

Ils arrivèrent à l'endroit où les enfants avaient joués mais rien ne pouvait les préparer à ce qu'ils découvrirent.

Une vingtaine de corps d'enfants gisaient dans la petite clairière et ses alentours. Des enfants de quatre à douze ans, fils et filles des habitants du village. Les adultes se précipitèrent vers eux mais ne purent que constater ce dont-ils se doutaient depuis leur arrivée. Aucun n'avait survécut.

- C'est horrible, comment va-t-on pouvoir annoncer ça aux parents ?

Aucun d'eux ne put répondre. Dans leur pays, les enfants étaient leur bien le plus précieux. Ils apportaient la joie et étaient signe de vie. Mais les conditions climatiques de leur pays étaient telles que beaucoup d'entre eux mouraient jeune. Dans les villages isolés comme le leur, les habitants entretenaient des liens très forts et chacun considérait l'autre comme faisant partit de sa famille. Le village sera en deuil pendant longtemps.

- Mais, où sont passés les Onis ?

La question du guerrier sembla réveiller ses compagnons et tous se mirent à observer les alentours. En effet il n'y avait aucune trace d'Oni dans les environs.

- Ce n'est pas possible. Ils doivent bien être quelque part, on a sentit leur présence. Où ont t'ils bien peu passer ?

Dray sentit soudain la peur s'insinuer en lui.

- Le village !

- Impossible. On a pris le chemin le plus direct pour venir ici. A moins qu'ils ne nous aient contournés, il n'y a aucun moyen pour qu'ils aient pris cette direction sans qu'on ne s'en aperçoive et les Onis ne sont pas du genre à réfléchir. Ils attaquent tout ce qui bouge sans chercher à éviter le combat.

- Ils ne sont pas non plus du genre à se déplacer si nombreux. Ces Onis n'agissent pas normalement. Ils n'attaquent jamais de cette façon normalement. Je préfère être sur que le village est hors de danger. On ne peut plus rien faire pour ces enfants, il faut retourner…

- DRAY, DERRIERE TOI.

Le magicien eu tout juste le temps de sauter sur le côté avant qu'une énorme massue ne s'abatte à l'endroit où il se tenait une seconde plus tôt. Un Oni.

Il vit ses compagnons courir dans cette direction et attaquer le démon qui se trouvait près de lui. Dray se releva et lorsqu'il se retourna il s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait pas un mais deux Onis. Il ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps et se jeta lui aussi dans la bataille.

Il lança tout d'abord plusieurs sorts censés blesser les démons mais il s'aperçut bien vite qu'ils n'avaient aucun effet sur eux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe bon sang ? Nos pouvoirs ne leurs font aucun effet, on dirait qu'ils sont protégés.

Dray tourna son regard vers Ryu et Yumi qui eu non plus ne semblaient pas comprendre. Reportant son attention vers les deux Onis, il s'aperçut que les guerriers étaient en difficulté. Il fallait qu'ils agissent et vite.

- OK, vous voulez jouer à ça… Yumi, Ryu, couvrez-moi.

Les deux magiciens se placèrent aussitôt a ses côtés et se remirent à jeter des sorts sur leurs ennemis qui, à défaut de les blesser, les gardaient à distance. Pendant ce temps, Dray se mit à tracer différents symboles tout autour de lui et une fois ceux-ci finis, il se concentra et se mit à réciter une longue incantation. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans ses paroles, les signes s'illuminaient et se chargeaient de magie. Dès que l'incantation fut achevée, une lumière intense se forma autour du magicien, alors qu'une mini tornade commençait à prendre forme autour de lui. Il releva ensuite la tête et alors qu'il tendait le bras, toute l'énergie qu'il avait accumulée frappa les deux Onis en pleine poitrine. Ceux-ci semblèrent déstabilisé quelques secondes, mais se fut assez pour que les magiciens recommencent à leur lancer des sorts qui cette fois si les atteignirent. Les guerriers se reprirent rapidement et se jetèrent à leur tour dans la bataille. Le premier Onis tomba quelques minutes après des mains de l'un des guerriers. Mais le deuxième semblait être plus difficile à battre.

Alors que l'un des guerriers s'avancer vers lui pour le prendre à revers, l'Onis se tourna vers lui et d'un de ses mains puissantes, le projeta contre un arbre. Yumi se précipita vers lui mais ne put que constater la mort du jeune homme.

- Enfoiré !

Les compagnons du guerrier se jetèrent sur l'Oni afin de venger leur ami mais, alors qu'ils arrivaient au niveau du démon, celui-ci se précipita vers eux et les prenant de vitesse leurs asséna plusieurs coups mortels. En quelques secondes, cinq autres guerriers perdirent la vie.

- MAIS BON SANG, C'EST QUOI CET ONI ? C'est pas normal qu'il soit aussi fort.

Dray était du même avis que Ryu. Même si les Onis sont puissants, dix guerriers et trois magiciens ne devraient normalement pas avoir autant de mal à en détruire deux…

- DRAY, ON VA ESSAYER UNE ATTAQUE COMBINEE. ON L'IMMOBILISE PENDANT QUE LES AUTRES L'ABATTENT.

Le magicien hocha la tête vers son amie pour lui montrer qu'il avait compris et se plaça un peu plus loin afin qu'à eux trois ils entourent le démon. Alors que celui-ci se précipitait vers Yumi pour l'attaquer, au même moment les trois magiciens entamèrent leur incantation. Les quatre guerriers restant virent le démon se figer et en profitèrent pour l'attaquer. L'Oni tenta de se défendre, il réussit à blesser deux des guerriers mais ne put rien faire contre le troisième qui le décapita d'un seul coup d'épée. Après quelques instants, l'un des guerriers fint par briser le silence qui s'était installer.

- C'est fini ?

- On dirait bien. Je ne sens plus la présence d'Onis dans les environs.

- Pourtant le p'tit frère de Dray a dit qu'ils étaient plus nombreux.

- Il a peut-être cru qu'ils étaient plus nombreux. T'en pense quoi Dray ? Fay a put se tromper non ?

- C'est possible oui. Mais il vaudrait mieux vérifier au cas ou.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Ryu pour chercher son accord. Celui-ci poussa un léger soupir puis pris la parole.

- Ok, je propose qu'on fasse des groupes de deux, un magicien et un guerrier. Riku, tu reste avec les deux autres pour les soigner. Si quelqu'un voit quoi que ce soit d'anormale il prévient les autres. Pas d'actes héroïques, il y a eu trop de morts aujourd'hui.

Chacun hocha la tête et quelques secondes après, ils s'étaient séparés. Riku se dirigea vers les deux autres blessés. Le premier avait juste quelques plaies plus ou moins profondes et des bosses. Le plus jeune par contre avait deux côtes fêlées. Et une plaie ouverte au niveau de la joue. Il en garderait sans aucun doute une cicatrice. La jeune guerrière soigna leurs plaies et fit un bandage serré pour empêcher que les côtes de Flo ne le blessent plus que maintenant. Elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre Allan qui commençait à rassembler les corps lorsque le cri de Yumi l'arrêta. Elle se tourna vers son ami avant que d'un même mouvement ils se dirigent vers le plus jeune pour l'aider à se relever et ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers le lieu d'où provenait le cri. Lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent ils virent que les autres avaient déjà entamés une discussion qui leur sembla très animée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- On a trouvé pourquoi il n'y avait plus d'Onis dans les environs. Ils nous ont contournés.

- Quoi ? Mais pour aller où ?

- Aucune idée. Ils sont passés à travers la forêt sans tenir compte des routes, impossible de savoir quelle direction ils ont pris. Mais heureusement ils semblent s'éloigner du village.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On les suit ?

- On en a déjà parler un peu avant que vous n'arriviez. Yumi a proposée qu'on suive leurs traces pour s'assurer de la direction ils ont pris. S'ils s'éloignent assez du village on rebrousse chemin mais on doit s'assurer qu'il n'y a plus aucun danger. Vous n'êtes pas obligés de venir, c'est juste une mission de repérage. Il vaudrait même mieux que tu retourne au village avec Flo et Allan pour donner l'alerte. Désolé les gars mais il faut que vous alliez soigner vos blessures.

- Pas de problème. De toute façon on ne ferait que vous ralentir.

Après quelques recommandations, les trois guerriers regardèrent leurs compagnons suivre la piste qu'avaient laissés les Onis. Ca ne sera pas difficile de les suivre vu la quantité d'arbres qu'ils avaient arrachés sur leur chemin.

- Bon, il serait temps de rentrer au village. Les parents doivent être mis au courant.

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête et quelques secondes plus tard ils empruntaient le même chemin que Fay plusieurs minutes plus tôt. Au bout d'un moment, il remarquèrent que quelque chose n'aller pas. Pourtant la forêt était calme… Allan s'arrêta d'un seul coup. La forêt n'était pas juste calme, elle était TROP calme.

- Allan ?

- Y'a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Ce silence n'est pas normal.

La tension commençait à monter alors que les secondes passaient. Les trois guerriers étaient à l'afflux, leurs sens aiguisés au maximum, ils attendaient.

- FLO, ATTENTION !

Le jeune homme n'eu pas le temps d'esquisser un mouvement qu'une longue épée noire lui transperçait le corps de part en part.

- FLO, NON !

L'Oni qui avait surgit d'entre les arbres retira lentement son arme du corps du guerrier qui s'écroula sur le sol, sans vie.

- ESPECE DE…

Une lance lancée d'une puissance meurtrière termina sa course dans le corps d'Allan, le tuant sur le coup.

- ALLAN !

Deux autres Onis apparurent devant Riku. L'un d'eux s'avança vers la dépouille du guerrier pour en extraire la lance. La jeune femme se retrouvait seule face aux trois Onis qui avaient tués ses compagnons en quelques secondes. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir mais ne se laisserait pas tuer sans se battre. Elle sortit son épée, le bruit du métal sortant du fourreau alourdissant encore plus l'atmosphère. Dans un cri de rage, elle s'élança vers l'Oni le plus proche, celui qui les avait attaqués en premier. Il évita facilement sa première attaque tout en cherchant à lui assener un coup d'épée qu'elle évita à son tour. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à contre-attaquer, une main immense se referma sur son arme, en bloquant tout mouvement et elle sentit un coup de poing surpuissant au niveau de son abdomen. Elle se sentit voler sur plusieurs mètres avant d'être arrêtée par un arbre et s'écrouler rudement sur le sol. Riku tenta de se redresser à l'aide de ses avants bras mais se mis à tousser et cracher du sang. Elle réussit à se mettre sur le dos, les bras en croix et cherchant à reprendre sa respiration malgré qu'elle sentait ses poumons se remplir lentement de son sang. Elle observa le ciel à travers la cime des arbres avant que sa vue ne soit cacher par le corps d'un des Onis.

Trois Onis avaient déjà étaient tués, il y en avait trois autres ici alors que le groupe de Ryu devait être à leur poursuite. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Leurs traces semblaient s'éloigner du village mais ils s'en étaient au contraire rapprocher.

- Non…

Ce n'était pas possible…

Une épée s'enfonça dans le cœur de la guerrière alors qu'elle venait de réaliser. Elle se remit à cracher du sang, son regard se fit vitreux alors que des larmes de douleur et de désespoir coulaient le long de ses joues.

Les Onis ne s'étaient pas enfuit et les enfants n'étaient pas les seuls visés. La véritable cible de cette attaque était…

- Le…village.

Les démons reprirent leur route vers Isert, ne tenant aucun compte des trois corps qu'ils laissaient derrière eux. Riku, les yeux toujours tournés vers le ciel, priait pour que ses amis arrivent à temps pour sauver leur village alors qu'elle entendait les Onis s'éloigner. Quelques secondes plus tard, alors qu'elle sentait son corps s'engourdir, la douleur disparaître que tout autour d'elle devenait sombre et alors que les dernières secondes de sa vie s'échappaient, elle entendit une énorme explosion s'élever du village.

----------------------------------------------------

Voilà, ce chapitre est fini et j'espère qu'il vous a plus. Il y a plus de scènes d'actions alors vous pouvaient me donner votre avis pour les prochains chapitres ? J'espère que c'est pas trop mauvais mais bizarrement je n'ai pas mis trop de temps pour écrire.

Je m'avance aussi pour mes autres fics, ça ralenti un peu celle-ci mais comme ça j'aurais un peu d'avance lorsque je commencerais à les publier. Il y en a 2 de Samurai Deeper Kyo, un de Prince of Tennis et une de Tsubasa. C'est un Yaoi et ça pourrait être la suite de Réapprendre à Sourire. Je pense que les One-Shot je les publierais lorsque je les aurais finis mais pour les fics a chapitre j'attendrais que celle-ci soit finie.

Si vous avez deux minutes et que vous voulez mz laisser un message d'encouragement ou des remarques, les rewiews me font super plaisir.

Aller, a la prochaine.

Sharo-Chan


	5. Déchirure: Partie 3

Hello, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien un nouveau chapitre.

Vraiment désolée pour le retard mais c'est la fin du trimestre et j'ai pleins de contrôles à réviser et à cause de ça, je n'ai quasiment pas écrit pendant 3 semaines. Les retards risquent d'arriver assez souvent maintenant car en général les profs finissent leurs leçons en même temps, les contrôles vont avec et alors on a des semaines de folie, j'ai aussi un dossier à créer pour passer mon Bac et il me prend beaucoup de temps. Mais ça devrait un peu se calmer après février. Encore heureux, lol.

M'enfin, voici la troisième et avant dernière partie de ''Déchirure''. Je ne pensais vraiment pas que ça prenait autant d'énergie d'écrire une fic, chapeau bas à ceux et celles qui en écrivent plusieurs en même temps.

Finalement j'ai bien fait de découper ce chapitre en quatre parties, aussi non je ne crois pas que je l'aurais fait si long et je pense que ça aurait peut-être été un peu dommage.

Au départ, tous ce que j'ai écris jusqu'ici ne devait pas faire plus d'un chapitre, je crois qu'on peut dire que je l'ai un peu rallongé.

Pour preuve, j'ai écris un très court résumé de l'histoire qui se tient en 25 lignes et ce que j'ai écris jusqu'à présent correspond à 1 ligne. Désolée mais vous aller devoir me supporter encore un moment, il y aura encore au minimum 20 chapitres sûrement même plus, ça dépendra de mes improvisations dans l'histoire et de vos rewiews.

En tous cas j'ai eu de supers Rewiews pour le dernier chapitre, j'étais très contente.

J'espère que malgré le temps qu'il m'a fallut pour poster, vous continuez à lire cette fiction et que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de votre attente. J'y ai passé beaucoup de temps car je voulais vraiment y faire passer le plus de sentiments possibles. J'espère que j'y suis parvenu car ce chapitre et le suivant marquent un grand tournant dans la vie de Fay.

Bonne lecture à tous.

------------------------------------------------

**Réapprendre à Sourire**

**Déchirure : Partie 3**

_Elle observa le ciel à travers la cime des arbres avant que sa vue ne soit cacher par le corps d'un des Onis._

_Trois Onis avaient déjà été tués, il y en avait trois autres ici alors que le groupe de Ryu devait être à leur poursuite. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Leurs traces semblaient s'éloigner du village mais ils s'en étaient au contraire rapprocher._

_- Non…_

_Ce n'était pas possible…_

_Une épée s'enfonça dans le cœur de la guerrière alors qu'elle venait de réaliser. Elle se remit à cracher du sang, son regard se fit vitreux alors que des larmes de douleur et de désespoir coulaient le long de ses joues._

_Les Onis ne s'étaient pas enfuit et les enfants n'étaient pas les seuls visés. La véritable cible de cette attaque était…_

_- Le…village._

_Les démons reprirent leur route vers Isert, ne tenant aucun compte des trois corps qu'ils laissaient derrière eux. Riku, les yeux toujours tournés vers le ciel, priait pour que ses amis arrivent à temps pour sauver leur village alors qu'elle entendait les Onis s'éloigner. Quelques secondes plus tard, alors qu'elle sentait son corps s'engourdir, la douleur disparaître, que tout autour d'elle devenait sombre et que les dernières secondes de sa vie s'échappaient, elle entendit une énorme explosion s'élever du village._

----------------------------------------------

Il courait depuis près de dix minutes sans ralentir et avait déjà parcouru plus de la moitié de la distance qui le séparait du village. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes au pied d'un arbre pour reprendre son souffle et regarda rapidement derrière, espérant de tout son cœur que son frère et ses compagnons n'auraient pas de problèmes. Dray lui avait promis qu'il ne lui arriverait rien mais pourtant il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Un très mauvais pressentiment.

Lorsque sa respiration fut redevenue normale, Fay repris sa course en direction d'Isert et une fois arrivé à la lisière de la forêt, il s'arrêta à nouveau. Comme toujours, il entendait des bruits s'élever du village mais pourtant, ceux-ci lui semblaient différents de ceux qu'il avait l'habitude d'entendre.

Cherchant à comprendre le malaise qui le gagnait petit à petit, il se rapprocha prudemment de l'entrée du village.

Lorsqu'il ne fut qu'à quelques mètres, un vent léger lui apporta une forte odeur de bois brûler ainsi qu'une autre odeur, bien plus écœurante, qu'il ne pouvait décrire mais qui lui souleva l'estomac. Au même moment, il parvient enfin identifier les sons provenant d'Isert. Des cris de combats et de terreur provenant apparemment du centre d'Isert. Il se précipita à l'intérieur du village et le spectacle qu'il découvrit le figea.

Devant lui, la grande allée où devait se trouver la plupart des commerces était entièrement détruite et la neige qui la recouvrait à son départ commençait à ce teinter de rouge là où se trouvaient les corps des habitants.

Fay s'avança vers le corps le plus proche et reconnu l'un des jeunes qui avaient été ressemant promu à la protection du portail entourant le village et tout à coup la peur lui enserra le cœur. Son père était lui aussi chargé de la protection d'Isert.

Il se mit à courir en direction de sa maison, ignorant son point de côté et les larmes qui se mettaient à couler au fur et à mesure qu'il reconnaissait certaines des personnes étendues le long du chemin.

Comment cela avait put arriver ? Les Onis n'agissaient jamais de cette façon. Ils n'attaquaient pas en groupe et encore moins à cette période de l'année. Mais ceux-ci n'agissait pas normalement et semblaient anormalement forts. C'était la première fois que Fay assistait à une attaque de ce genre mais malgré tout il savait que ces Onis n'étaient pas normaux, rien ne semblait pouvoir les arrêter. Plusieurs des personnes qu'il avait retrouvé mortes faisaient partie des plus puissants guerriers du village, et il avait aussi reconnu Meril parmi les victimes. C'était le seul autre magicien d'Isert avec l'Ancien, son frère et ses deux compagnons. Il était plutôt puissant et connaissait de nombreux sorts mais il s'était pourtant fait tuer.

Alors que Fay poursuivait sa course toujours plongé dans ses pensés, un cri non loin le stoppa. S'approchant prudemment de l'endroit d'où il provenait, il regretta de ne pas avoir poursuivit sa route.

Devant lui une jeune femme était étendue dans la neige et un Oni se tenait au-dessus d'elle et avant que Fay n'ait put faire le moindre mouvement, il vit le démon lever son arme avant de l'abattre sur la villageoise.

Même après le départ de l'Oni, le jeune garçon ne put détacher les yeux du corps ensanglanté de la jeune femme. Ce fut une violente explosion toute proche qui le sortit de son état de stupéfaction. Retrouvant ses esprits, Fay reprit sa course vers sa maison après un dernier regard vers la jeune villageoise. Il sentait la peur prendre peu à peu le pas sur lui en voyant le nombre de corps et d'habitations détruites augmenter alors qu'il se rapprochait de son but.

Tournant à un dernier croisement, il sentit son cœur s'arrêter lorsqu'il aperçut enfin sa maison.

Une grande partie était effondrée formant plusieurs monts de pierres et de bois fumant et le reste de la maison ne semblait pas pouvoir tenir bien plus longtemps. Après quelques secondes, il s'avança vers ce qui à peine une heure avant était encore son foyer, redoutant de plus en plus ce qu'il pourrait y découvrir.

Regardant de tous les côtés, il tenta de repérer le moindre signe de vie, quel qu'il soit mais n'en trouva aucun.

- Maman ? …Papa ? …Ohé, y'a quelqu'un ?

Ce n'était pas plus qu'un chuchotement mais le fait d'entendre un son, même celui de sa propre voix dans ce silence de mort qui régnait désormais sur le village, le réconforta quelques secondes. Rassemblant son courage, il continua d'avancer, tentant d'ignorer les différents cadavres qui se trouvaient sur son chemin, ensevelis sous des décombres ou portant des blessures sanglantes. Mais il ne put malgré tous ses efforts s'empêcher de reconnaître certains de ces visages.

- Y'a quelqu'un ? Répondez s'il vous plait.

Alors qu'à nouveau seul le silence lui répondait, Fay sentit quelque chose couler le long de son visage et lorsqu'il porta la main sur ses joues, il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de larmes. Tentant de retenir un sanglot alors qu'il reconnaissait une autre des victimes, il continua d'avancer, se retrouvant bientôt au niveau de ce qui restait de l'entrée de sa maison.

- Maman, papa, j'ai peur… Où vous êtes ?

Il continua d'avancer sur les restes de sa maison où une fine couche de neige commençait déjà à recouvrire les éboulis. Glissant sur l'une des pierres, Fay tomba en avant s'écorchant les paumes des mains et un de ses genoux. Sous la douleur vive et la peur qui le gagnait de plus en plus, il ne put se retenir plus longtemps et pleura en silence alors que sa vue commençait à être brouillée par les larmes.

- Dray, où tu es ? J'ai peur.

Il resta dans cette position quelques minutes, mais après quelques temps, il se releva, décidant de chercher ses parents autre part ou au moins un autre villageois pour ne plus être seul. De toute évidence il n'y avait plus personne ici.

Alors qu'il se remettait debout, il laissa échapper un cri de douleur lorsqu'il tenta de poser son pied droit sur le sol et retomba en arrière. Il pris sa cheville tremblante entre ses mains, tentant de faire diminuer la douleur, il s'était sans doute tordu la cheville en glissant sur les pierres. Il attendit que la douleur se soit un peu dissipée avant tenter de prendre appuis sur son autre jambe et sur ses deux mains pour se relever. Lorsqu'il y parvient, il clopina vers un mur non loin et y pris appuis pour reprendre son souffle. Après juste quelques secondes, il décida de retourner à l'entrée du village pour attendre son frère. Il n'y avait plus personne ici et il espérait que ses parents avaient pus s'échapper et étaient partis avec d'autres habitants du village dans un endroit sûr.

Il n'avait pas fait trois mètres lorsqu'il aperçut derrière un mur effondré un peu plus loin un bout de tissu blanc qu'il savait appartenir à la robe de sa mère. Il sentit un immense soulagement s'emparer de lui et ignorant la douleur, il se précipita dans cette direction. Trébuchant à presque chaque pas, il mis malgré tout peu de temps pour arriver à son but. Mais lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres, il ralentit, sentant à nouveau ce mauvais pressentiment qu'il détestait monter en lui.

- Maman ? C'est toi ?

Un vent glacer souleva la neige autour de lui et le fit frissonner. Il serra ses bras autour de son corps pour tenter de se réchauffer et continua d'avancer. Il s'approcha du mur qui cachait encore sa mère mais s'arrêta lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'a quelques pas. L'angoisse qu'il ressentait à ce moment commençait à rendre sa respiration difficile et il avait l'impression que quelque chose se resserrait de plus en plus autour de son cœur. Il franchit les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de sa mère et lorsqu'il la vit, il ne fallut que quelques secondes avant que la peur et le désespoir ne prenne l'emprise sur lui.

Devant lui, sa mère était allongée dans la neige, pareil à une poupée de fine porcelaine sur son lit de coton. Ses longs cheveux blonds formaient comme une auréole d'or autour d'elle la faisant paraître à Fay comme l'une de ces créatures célestes venant de croyances d'autres mondes ; un Ange s'il se souvenait bien. Le vent semblait jouer avec la longue chevelure et la robe blanche de la belle endormie mais pourtant, un détail sur cette robe avait glacé Fay d'effroi. Au beau milieu de la poitrine de sa mère, il y avait une profonde entaille dans la robe, et tout le tissu qui l'entourait était tâché de rouge. Ce même rouge qu'il avait vu sur les corps des villageois, un rouge sang.

- MAMAN !!

Fay se précipita aux côtés de sa mère, touchant sa joue d'une de ses mains avant de la retirer brusquement. Le corps de Yuuna était glacé.

- Maman, répond-moi. …Aller maman réveille toi. Maman…

Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues sans que Fay ne cherche à les arrêter. Sa respiration se faisait difficile alors que ses mains qui tenaient celles de sa mère pour tenter de lui transmettre un peu de sa chaleur se mettaient à trembler.

- Maman, maman répond-moi. S'il te plait ouvre les yeux. …MAMAN !!

- Fay ? C'est toi ?

- Papa ?

Se retournant brusquement, le jeune garçon remarqua enfin son père assit juste derrière lui dans la neige à l'ombre d'un mur où son dos prenant appui. Mais son soulagement de le voir disparu lorsqu'il aperçut les nombreuses blessures qui recouvraient son corps. La tunique d'Eiri était déchirée à plusieurs endroit et complètement tâchée de sang. Fay pouvait sans problème apercevoir les très nombreuses blessures qui marquées le corps de son père et une en particulier l'inquiéta. Celle qu'il avait au niveau de l'abdomen et qui saignait abondamment sans paraître vouloir s'arrêter.

- Papa ?

Eiri poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de tendre la main vers son plus jeune fils.

- Fay, tu vas bien, je suis soulagé. Viens ici s'il te plait.

Sans lâcher la main de sa mère, Fay rejoint son père et lorsqu'il fut assit à côté de lui, Eiri pris son fils dans ses bras et le serra du plus fort qu'il put sans se soucier de ses propres blessures.

- Papa, maman elle…

- Pardonne-moi Fay, je n'ai pas su protéger ta mère. Je n'ai pas su protéger notre village non plus. Pardonne-moi s'il te plait…

Fay sentit ses yeux lui brûler alors que de nouvelles larmes coulaient le long de son visage. Il se serra un peu plus contre son père, cherchant à puiser en lui un peu de chaleur et de réconfort.

- Pardonne-moi de te laisser seul.

Fay mis quelques secondes avant de réagir mais lorsqu'il pris conscience du sens de la phrase de son père, il s'éloigna vivement de lui pour lui faire face.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Je suis désolé.

- ARRETE ! Arrête de dire ça ! Pourquoi tu veux partir ?

- Je suis blessé Fay.

- On va te soigner. T'en fais pas. S'il te plait papa, je m'occuperais de toi mais pars pas. S'il te plait.

- Je suis désolé Fay. On ne peut pas me soigner, il est trop tard. Je vais…

- JE M'EN FICHE QUE TU SOIS DESOLE. T'AS PAS LE DROIT DE ME LAISSER. T'AS PAS LE DROIT.

Le jeune garçon laissa sa tête tomber sur le torse de son père, serrant sa tunique de toutes ses forces. Son père ne pouvait pas le laisser, il n'en avait pas le droit. Fay avait déjà perdu sa mère aujourd'hui, il ne supporterait de voir partir aussi son père. Eiri repris son fils dans ses bras, ses larmes coulant abondement alors qu'il sentait ses forces diminuer de plus en plus. Il se haïssait de laisser son fils seul, tout comme il se haïssait de s'être montré si faible quand Yuuna avait été attaquée.

- …S'il te plait papa, reste. Je t'en supplie.

- …

- Papa,…

- Je, …désolé Fay.

- Papa ?

Fay se décala à nouveau de son père et vit que celui-ci semblait avoir de plus en plus de mal à respirer et à rester conscient. Il le vit fermer doucement les yeux et aussi tôt Fay pris peur.

- PAPA, RESTE.

- Pardon Fay. …Fay ?

- Oui ?

Eiri réouvrit les yeux tendit l'une de ses mains vers la joue de son fils. Les larmes de celui-ci se remirent à couler et n'y tenant plus, Eiri le pris dans ses bras et le serra de toutes ses dernières forces.

- Je t'aime Fay. Ta mère et moi serons toujours avec toi, …même si tu ne nous vois …pas.

Sentant la respiration de son père se faire rare et difficile, Fay ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces, priant pour qu'il survive.

La respiration du garçon se faisait de plus en plus saccadée lorsqu'il sentit une main lui caresser tendrement les cheveux. Son père faisait toujours ça lorsqu'il faisait un cauchemar et qu'il n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Et cette main avait le même effet aujourd'hui, même si elle ne parvenait pas à chasser la tristesse et la peur qui l'habitait. Même s'il savait que ce serait la dernière fois.

Refusant de céder à ces pensés, Fay se concentra sur les battements de cœur de son père. Mais il s'aperçut rapidement que ceux-ci étaient lents par rapport à d'habitude, beaucoup trop lent.

- Fay ?

- …

- Fay, répond moi…

- Ne parle pas, garde des forces S'il te plait

- …

La voix de Fay était suppliante. Eiri aurait tout fait pour pouvoir chasser la douleur qui habitait son fils, mais il en était lui-même la cause. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, même s'il le voulait, ses blessures étaient beaucoup trop profondes. Seule Yuuna aurait pu le soigner mais elle était morte par son impuissance. Leurs deux fils allaient se retrouver seuls par sa faute et cela lui déchirait le cœur. Fay était trop jeune et trop sensible, son père craignait que cette expérience ne le prise complètement. Heureusement, il savait que Dray sera là pour le soutenir, il saura lui redonner le sourire.

- Fay ?

- …

- Fay, s'il… s'il te plait, …regarde-moi.

Tout doucement, Fay se redressa pour regarder son père. Il était horriblement pale et ses yeux commençaient à perdre cet éclat qui les caractérisaient tant. La respiration d'Eiri n'était plus qu'un faible souffle et il avait énormément de mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Malgré son jeune âge, Fay compris qu'il vivait ses derniers moments en compagnie de son père.

- Fay, …tu as devant toi un grand destin. …Ais toujours confiance …en toi …et en ta magie. …Nous t'accompagnerons toujours …ta mère …et moi.

Fay ne répondit pas. Qu'y avait-il à répondre ? Qu'il ne voulait pas que son père parte ? Qu'il avait peur de rester seul, d'être abandonné ? Que malgré tout son amour pour lui, il en voulait à son père de le quitter, …tous comme sa mère ? Il ne voulait pas gâcher ces derniers instants avec cet homme qu'il aimait plus que tout par des cris et une rage qui ne feraient rien d'autre que les blesser un peu plus.

- Tu, …tu peux me prendre dans tes bras ?

Sans répondre, Eiri écarta les bras, laissant une place pour son fils qui s'y installa en faisant bien attentions aux nombreuses blessures. Il prit ensuite les bras de son père et les installa autour de lui. Les larmes qui plus tôt coulaient le long de ses joues avaient cessées mais Fay tout comme son père savaient que ce n'était qu'une question de minutes avant qu'elles ne reprennent leur cours.

Comme toujours lorsqu'il était dans ses bras, Fay se concentra sur les battements de cœur, qui se faisaient de plus en plus espacés. Il sentit une main remonter le long de son dos pour finir sa course dans ses cheveux et commencer à les caresser. Il entendit ensuite son père commencer à parler et lorsqu'il se concentra sur ses paroles, il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'une chanson. Une chanson calme et réconfortante qu'Eiri avait l'habitude de lui chanter pour l'endormir lorsqu'il était malade ou qu'il avait fait un cauchemar. Mais aujourd'hui, la chanson était hachurée et douloureuse.

Fay décida qu'aujourd'hui c'était à son tour de réconforter son père.

Toi mon doux enfant,

Toi qui pleurs dans mes bras,

Qui as tant besoin de moi,

Ne pleure pas je suis là.

Toi mon bel enfant,

Venant du firmament,

Déploies pour moi tes ailes,

Vois comme la vie est belle.

Toi mon petit ange,

Toi, lumière dans ma vie,

Garde espoir et souris

Le jour survivra à la nuit.

Tu semble venir des étoiles,

Ton sourire et sans égal,

Tu nous éclaire de ta joie,

Notre cœur partout te suivra.

Toi mon doux enfant,

Toi qui dors dans mes bras,

Qui as tant besoin de moi,

Ne pleure pas je suis là.

- Toi qui dors dans mes bras, qui as tant besoin de moi, ne pleure pas… je suis là.

Fay répéta le dernier couplet une seconde fois sans relever pas les yeux vers son père. Depuis que Fay avait commençait à chanter, Eiri avait cessé de chanter et quelques temps après, la caresse dans les cheveux de son fils cheveux s'était arrêté. Au cours de la chanson, Fay avait entendu les battements de cœur se faire de plus en plus rares avant de finalement s'arrêter. Mais le garçon n'avait pas interrompu son chant pour autant. Son père lui finissait toujours la chanson lorsqu'il l'avait commencé, même s'il était endormi. Il disait que c'était un moyen pour lui de s'assurer qu'il était bien arrivé au pays des rêves, qu'il était en sécurité. Fay n'avait pas très bien compris mais il avait lui aussi veillé à terminer la chanson, pour être sûr que son père soit serein et, il l'espérait, en compagnie de sa mère.

Fay ne sut jamais combien de temps il resta dans les bras de son père, ni combien de fois il répéta la chanson. Tous ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il commençait à ne plus sentir son corps et que son esprit se faisait brumeux lorsqu'il sentit deux bras le tirer en arrière et le tourner face au ciel.

- Fay, Fay. Bon sang, je t'en surplis réponds-moi. FAY !!

- Aniki ?

Fay tourna le regard vers la personne qui l'appeler pour voir son frère penché sur lui, les yeux remplis d'inquiétude.

- Fay, comment tu te sens ?

Le garçon mit quelques secondes avant de reprendre pied à la réalité mais lorsque ce fut fait, ses larmes se remirent à couler.

- Dray, papa et maman, …

Sans répondre, le magicien pris son petit frère dans ses bras et le serra de toutes ses forces, cherchant à lui cacher ses larmes. Après quelques minutes, il s'éloigna un peu de Fay et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Fay, il faut qu'on parte. Tout de suite. Les autres nous attendent à l'entrée du village, il faut les rejoindre au plus vite. C'est trop dangereux de rester ici.

- Mais papa et maman, on ne va pas les laisser seuls.

- Fay, …ils sont …morts. Ils ne reviendront pas.

Fay le savait. Il le savait mais il n'arrivait pas à l'accepter. Malgré ce que son père lui avait dit, malgré qu'il ait entendu le cœur de celui-ci s'arrêter, il ne pouvait supporter l'idée qu'il ne les reverrait plus jamais.

- Fay, …il faut y aller.

Fay hocha la tête mais alors qu'il tentait de se remettre debout, la douleur à sa cheville se réveilla et il retomba aussitôt en poussant un cri de douleur.

- Fay ! Tu es blessé ? Où as-tu mal ?

- A la cheville. Je me la suis tordu tout à l'heure, elle me fait mal.

Dray se pencha devant son petit frère et tâta la zone douloureuse. Au grimasses que fit Fay il finit rapidement son diagnostic.

- Je crois que tu t'es foulé la cheville. Je te ferrais un bandage tout à l'heure. Tu risque de ne pas pouvoir marcher pendant quelques jours, je vais te porter.

Il tendit les bras vers son frère mais lorsque sa main entra en contact avec la peau de Fay, il ne put s'empêcher de sursauter devant la température du plus jeune.

- Bon sang Fay, tu es gellé.

Sans attendre une seconde, Dray retira son manteau et le déposa sur les épaules du plus jeune. Il y avait bien des sorts qui auraient puent le réchauffer plus efficacement mais il ne pouvait pas risquer de se faire repérer à cause de la magie. Après s'être assuré que son frère était bien au chaud, Dray le plaça sur son dos et repris la route vers l'entrée du village, après avoir posé un dernier regard sur ses parents.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au point de rendez-vous, Dray fut surpris de ne trouver personne. Il regarda autour de lui puis, ne trouvant aucune trace d'eux, se risqua à las appeler. N'obtenant aucune réponse, il s'avança légèrement vers l'extérieur du village. C'est là qu'il découvrit les corps de ses compagnons, tous morts. Alors qu'il parvenait à peine à comprendre ce qui avait put se passer, un bruit derrière lui le força à se retourner. Cinq Onis se trouvaient devant lui.

----------------------------------

C'est trop dur de faire mourir les parents de Fay, je m'y étais beaucoup attachée. Mais si vous avez bien lu le titre, vous comprendrez que si Fay doit ''Réapprendre à sourire'' il doit d'abord perdre son sourire. J'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre car comme je l'ai dit plus haut, je voulais faire passer le plus de sentiments possibles. J'espère que j'y suis parvenue.

La chanson a été totalement inventée et n'était pas du tout prévue au départ. C'est quand je cherchais une façon dont Eiri pouvait réconforter son fils que j'ai eu cette idée et les paroles sont venus quasiment toutes seules.

J'essayerais de publier le prochain chapitre avant les vacances de Noël mais je ne promets rien, à part de faire de mon mieux.

Si vous voulez faire des remarques sur ce chapitre ou me maudire pour ce que je fais subire à Fay, je suis prête à subire la conséquence de mes actes et attend vos rewiews avec impatience.

Au sinon, si vous avez des éléments du manga dont vous voulez avoir une explication dans cette fic, poster les et je tenterais de leur trouver une réponse.

Aller, bisous à tous et à bientôt

Sharo-Chan


	6. Déchirure: Partie 4

**BONNE ANNEE A TOUS ET A TOUTES**

Voici donc la dernière partie de Déchirure.

Je sais que j'ai été très très longue (pour ne pas changer) mais je suis partie un peu plus d'une semaine voir ma famille et je n'ai pas pu écrire et à la rentrée j'ai eu des tonnes de devoirs. Pour me faire pardonner, voici un TRES long chapitre (j'ai faillis le couper encore en deux mais je me suis dis que ce chapitre avait déjà été assez découpé). Et j'ai aussi commencé à préciser un peu plus les prochains chapitres, j'espère que comme ça ils seront meilleurs.

Je voudrais vous remercier de lire cette fic et remercier ceux qui m'ont laissé des rewiews.

**Sedinette-Sama** : Contente que ce chapitre t'ait autant touché. C'était le but et je suis contente d'y être arrivée. J'ai eu un peu de mal à décrire les sentiments mais apparemment j'y suis quand même arrivée. Alors maintenant tu vas savoir ce qui va arriver à Fay et à son frère. J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de ton attente et encore merci pour tes rewiews.

**Yatsuko la Fleur des Enfers** : Bonjour à toi lectrice et rewieweuse fidèle. Comme je crois l'avoir dit dans le dernier chapitre, la fic ne s'appellerait pas ''Réapprendre à Sourire'' s'il n'arrivait rien de mauvais à Fay. J'y vais peut-être un peu fort sur son passé mais l'histoire est déjà écrite. Tu à l'air de bien aimer Dray, moi aussi je m'attache aux persos que j'invente, ça a été dur de faire mourir les parents de Fay. En tous cas, tu sauras dans ce chapitre ce qui va lui arriver ainsi qu'à son frère. Bonne lecture.

**Farandole **: Merci beaucoup pour ta rewiew, je suis contente que tu ais trouvé ce chapitre ''magnifique'' et j'espère que je ne te décevrais pas dans les prochains. Comme vous me l'avez demandé, voici un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il te plaira autant que les précédents.

**Eleven-Chan** : Pendant un moment j'avoue avoir eu peur que ce chapitre ne t'ais pas plut en ne recevant aucune rewiew de ta part. Honte à moi d'avoir doutée de toi mais je suis rassurée que finalement ce chapitre t'ais plut et je suis super heureuse qu'il t'ait autant touché. J'ai parfois peur d'en faire un peu trop quand j'écris. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres et attention, je te tiens au mot concernant les rewiews. J'ai intérêt à toujours en recevoir une de ta part à chaque nouveau chapitre. Très bonne année à toi aussi et bonne lecture.

Voilà pour les réponses, à partir de maintenant je répondrais aussi aux rewiews en début de chapitre.

Bon, maintenant que les réponses aux rewiews sont faites revenons à notre histoire. Petit retour en arrière, je crois que ça plaira à la plupart d'entre vous, cette fois c'est en quelque sorte le point de vu de Dray et de son équipe.

Aller bonne lecture.

**Réapprendre à sourire**

**Déchirure : Partie 4 **

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

_- On a trouvé pourquoi il n'y avait plus d'Onis dans les environs. Ils nous ont contournés._

_- Quoi ? Mais pour aller où ?_

_- Aucune idée. Ils sont passés à travers la forêt sans tenir compte des routes, impossible de savoir quelle direction ils ont pris. Mais heureusement ils semblent s'éloigner du village._

_- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On les suit ?_

_- On en a déjà parler un peu avant que vous n'arriviez. Yumi a proposée qu'on suive leurs traces pour s'assurer de la direction ils ont pris. S'ils s'éloignent assez du village on rebrousse chemin mais on doit s'assurer qu'il n'y a plus aucun danger. Vous n'êtes pas obligés de venir, c'est juste une mission de repérage. Il vaudrait même mieux que tu retourne au village avec Flo et Allan pour donner l'alerte. Désolé les gars mais il faut que vous alliez soigner vos blessures._

_- Pas de problème. De toute façon on ne ferait que vous ralentir._

_Après quelques recommandations, les trois guerriers regardèrent leurs compagnons suivre la piste qu'avaient laissés les Onis. Ca ne sera pas difficile de les suivre vu la quantité d'arbres qu'ils avaient arrachés sur leur chemin._

-------------------------------

Voilà déjà plusieurs minutes qu'ils avaient quitté la clairière où avaient péris un grand nombre d'enfants du village et la petite équipe de magiciens et de guerriers suivaient toujours la piste des Onis. Ils avaient dû laisser trois de leurs compagnons derrière à cause des blessures de deux d'entre eux. Ils ne se faisaient pas trop de soucis, le village n'était pas vraiment loin et ils devraient y être arrivés d'ici cinq minutes, Ryu avait chargé Riku de raccompagner les blessés et de donner l'alerte.

La piste qu'ils suivaient était vraiment nette et ils n'avaient aucun besoin de s'arrêter pour s'assurer de la route à suivre. Avec soulagement, le groupe pouvait remarquer que, comme ils l'espéraient, les traces des Onis s'éloignaient du village. Ils les suivraient encore quelques minutes et s'ils ne remarquaient rien de particulier ils rebrousseraient chemin. Tout à coup ils s'arrêtèrent, observant les arbres aux alentours.

- Vous avez remarqué ?

Alors que les trois guerriers et Yumi se contentèrent d'un simple hochement de tête, Dray confirma les craintes de Ryu.

- Il y a un Oni dans les parages. Mais je n'arrive pas à le localiser précisément et je ne sens pas la présence des autres.

- C'est pareil pour moi. Restez sur vos gardes.

Il se passa plusieurs secondes sans que rien ne se passe puis, sans aucun signe avant coureur, une immense forme noire sorti d'une des zones d'ombre de la forêt pour les attaquer en poussant un long cri de rage.

- MARCUS !!

Le guerrier parvient à parer le coup et à retenir l'arme de son adversaire juste au-dessus de lui à l'aide de sa propre épée. Mais la force que dégageait l'Oni menaçait de lui faire lâcher prise à tout moment.

Ses compagnons se précipitèrent vers lui pour lui prêter main forte, obligeant ainsi le démon à lâcher prise pour se défendre. La force combinée des magiciens et des guerriers leur permit portant de mettre rapidement fin au combat. Alors que Ryu portait le coup fatal à l'Oni, une forte explosion retentit quelque part dans la forêt.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

- Aucune idée. Restez sur vos gardes, les autres Onis peuvent attaquer à tout moment.

Ils restèrent en position de défense pendant quelques temps sans remarquer le moindre mouvement dans la forêt avant que l'un des guerriers ne prenne la parole.

- Je me demande quand même ce que ça pouvait bien être cette explosion. Ca ne me dit rien qui vaille.

- Elle venait d'où ?

- D'après notre position actuelle je dirais, …LE VILLAGE !!

- QUOI ? Bon sang. On fait demi-tour. Il faut qu'on retourne au village au plus vite.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, les guerriers s'engouffrèrent dans le chemin qu'ils avaient empreinté pour arriver jusqu'ici, immédiatement suivis par les magiciens. Ils ne mirent pas plus de cinq minutes pour rejoindre la clairière où leur groupe s'était séparé et prirent aussitôt le chemin qui menait au village.

- Comment ça se fait qu'on ne les ait pas vus passer ? Il n'y avait pas d'autre chemin que celui qu'on a prit…

- Stop !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il… RIKU !!!

Yumi se précipita vers son amie avant de s'arrêter à quelques pas se couvrant la bouche de sa main pour retenir un cri de douleur. Devant elle se trouvaient allongés non seulement Riku mais aussi les deux guerriers qui l'accompagnait. La magicienne s'approcha du corps de la guerrière et le fixa dans les yeux. Le regard de la jeune femme autrefois si vif et brillant était éteint. Réprimant un sanglot, Yumi s'agenouilla aux côtés de son amie et posa doucement sa main sur les yeux sans vie pour les refermer.

Alors que ses larmes commençaient à couler, Yumi sentit une main douce se poser doucement sur son épaule pour l'encourager. Après quelques secondes, la magicienne leva les yeux vers le propriétaire de cette main et ne fut aucunement surprise de trouver Dray.

- Yumi, il faut y aller. On ne peut rien faire pour eux mais le village à besoin de nous.

- On les a envoyés à la mort. S'ils étaient restés avec nous ils seraient encore vivant. On les a tués.

- Non ! Ce sont les Onis qui les ont tués. Ne pense jamais que tu es responsable.

- Mais …

- Il n'y a pas de mais Yumi, tu sais que j'ai raison.

La jeune femme baissa la tête mais ne répondit pas. Dray la vit se mettre à trembler et serrer les poings jusqu'au sang. Après quelques secondes, elle redressa la tête, le regard flamboyant de détermination. Elle se releva et frotta vigoureusement ses yeux, chassant toute trace de larmes.

- Tu as raison. Ca ne sert à rien de rester ici. Je vais faire la peau à ses putains d'Onis. Ils vont payer pour tous ceux qu'ils ont tués.

Sans jeter un regard vers les autres, elle partit en direction du village. Ses compagnons la suivirent mais Dray s'arrêta quelques instants pour contempler les corps. Il s'approcha d'eux et ramassa leurs armes qu'il déposa sur leurs corps en symbole de leur bravoure puis courut à la suite de ses camarades. Même s'il n'avait rien dit, il était très inquiet pour son frère. Fay était partit seul et était sans défense. S'il avait lui aussi rencontré des Onis sur son chemin il n'aurait eu aucune chance de s'en sortir, aussi craignait-il à chaque croisement de découvrire son corps. Mais plus ils s'approchaient du village, plus il était persuadé que son frère était vivant. Il ne pouvait pourtant ignorer l'angoisse qui lui montait à la gorge au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient mais tentaient de toutes ses forces de la réprimer.

Une fois parvenu au niveau de ses camarades, le jeune magicien s'aperçut qu'ils étaient presque sortis de la forêt, il pouvait déjà voir les lumières provenant du village et la neige qui commençait tout juste à tomber. Alors qu'ils dépassaient les derniers arbres, Ryu stoppa brusquement et Dray qui n'avait pas prévu cet arrêt soudain le percuta de plein fouet, manquant de les faire tomber tous les deux.

- Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qui te prend de t'arrêter comme ça ?

Sans même attendre la réponse, Dray se pencha sur le côté afin d'avoir un aperçu du village et se figea. Les lueurs qu'ils avaient aperçus plus tôt provenant du village n'étaient pas comme ils le pensaient celles des habitations mais des incendies qui avaient pris vie en de nombreux endroits à l'intérieur même du village.

- C'est pas vrai ! FAY !!!

Le magicien se précipita en direction du village mais fut retenu par une poigne ferme.

- Dray attend, tu ne peux pas y aller comme ça.

- Fay et mes parents sont là-bas, je dois aller les aider.

- LES ONIS AUSSI SONT LA-BAS DRAY, SI TU Y VAS SEUL ILS TE Tueront. NOS FAMILLES AUSSI SONT AU VILLAGE. RESSAISI TOI BON SANG. TU COURS DROIT VERS LA MORT.

Dray ferma les yeux et serra les poings pour tenter de se calmer. Il parvient à reprendre rapidement le contrôle de lui-même et porta un regard désolé à ses compagnons.

- Excusez-moi.

- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Maintenant que tu as retrouvé tes esprits, on va y aller.

Ils prirent rapidement le chemin qui menait au village et tout en s'en approchant, Ryu donna les consignes à suivre.

- Une fois qu'on sera arrivé, chacun se chargera d'une zone et on ramène les blessés à l'extérieur du village. On rassemble aussi les guerriers pour combattre les Onis. On se rejoint à l'entrée du village dans vingt minutes et si quelqu'un rencontre un Oni ne cherchez pas à le combattre à moins que ça ne soit absolument nécessaire et dans ce cas prévenez les autres avec la ''magie de son''. Compris ?

- Oui.

Ils se concertèrent et rapidement chacun se vit désigné une zone du village à évacuer. Dray eut un regard reconnaissant envers Ruy lorsqu'il se vit attribuer la zone où se trouvait sa maison. Il était sûr que Fay était partit là-bas une fois arrivé au village.

L'équipe se dispersa rapidement et silencieusement. Se dirigeant vers sa maison sans attendre une seconde de plus, Dray évita immédiatement la grande allée. Il se doutait que tous comme lui, les survivants éviteraient de se mettre à découvert et se cacheraient dans les chemins plus difficiles d'accès aux Onis à défaut de leurs maisons. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait de sa zone, Dray commençait à s'inquiéter de n'avoir toujours rencontré personne. Lorsque enfin il se trouva dans une rue parallèle à celle qui l'amenait chez lui, il tourna à droite à une intersection pour rejoindre l'avenue principale. Lorsqu'il y parvient, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut la neige. Elle formait ça et là de nombreux monts assez élevés et tombait de plus en plus violemment. En sortant du petit chemin, Dray remarqua que ce qu'il avait cru être des monts de neige étaient en fait les éboulis des maisons recouverts de neige. Sentant son cœur s'emballer, Dray regarda frénétiquement autour de lui et s'aperçut que toutes les maisons et les commerces étaient détruis.

Se tournant vers ce qui aurait dut être sa maison, il n'y découvrit là aussi que des décombres et des corps qui commençaient déjà à être recouverts par la neige. Ne voyant pas le moindre signe de vie autour de lui et sachant que le temps lui était compté, il se précipita vers les décombres de sa maison et chercha la moindre trace de sa famille. Après cinq minutes de recherche infructueuse, il se dit que finalement son père avait dut mener sa mère et son petit frère en sécurité. C'est ce qui lui semblait le plus logique, il n'aurait pas dut s'inquiéter. Alors qu'il allait reprendre son chemin pour rejoindre les autres, il passa près d'un mur presque totalement effondré et il lui sembla alors entendre une voix. Il s'arrêta immédiatement et tendit l'oreille. Rien. Alors qu'il allait reprendre sa route supposant que ça ne devait être finalement que le vent, il stoppa à nouveau en entendant à nouveau la voix. Il chercha autour de lui la personne qui parlait mais ne vit personne. Il tendit l'oreille, cherchant à se diriger à l'aide de la voix et vit que celle-ci le conduisait vers le mur écroulé. Alors qu'il n'en était plus qu'à quelques mètres, la voix se fit plus distincte et il lui sembla reconnaître les paroles d'une chanson. La berceuse que son père chantait toujours à Fay pour l'endormir lorsqu'il venait de faire un cauchemar. Il s'arrêta à nouveau et prit d'un doute affreux se mit à courir vers un trou dans le mur. Alors qu'il y était presque il s'aperçut que la voix s'était tue et se mit à courir plus vite encore. Une fois le mur franchit, il regarda vers la gauche d'où lui avait semblé provenir la voix. Il ne vit tous d'abord rien puis remarqua une forme blanche qui semblait se détachée de l'ensemble de la neige. Comme un automate, il s'en approcha, son cœur lui sembla vouloir sortir de sa poitrine lorsqu'il reconnu enfin sa mère. Il s'arrêta à un mètre d'elle et tomba à genou dans la neige, ignorant le froid qui commençait à l'envahir et les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Il ne pouvait pas le croire. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser qu'il ne l'entendrait plus jamais rire, que plus jamais elle le taquinerait lorsqu'il se montrait trop protecteur envers son petit frère, que plus jamais elle ne le conseillerait lorsqu'il venait lui demander conseil à propos des filles, que plus elle ne lui sourirait pour l'encourager, que plus jamais elle ne le prendrait dans ses bras pour le réconforté, comme il en avait horriblement besoin en ce moment.

Mais la réalité était là, il ne sentait aucune vie émaner de cette femme qu'il avait toujours vu si vivante. Un léger bruit derrière lui le fit sursauter et il se réprimanda d'avoir ainsi baissé sa garde. Les Onis pouvaient l'attaquer à n'importe quel moment, quoi que maintenant il s'en fichait un peu. Mais aucun Oni ne se trouvait derrière lui. Il était pourtant persuadé d'avoir entendu quelque chose. Cherchant avec plus d'attention, il remarqua enfin à à peine deux mètres de lui, deux formes cachés dans l'ombre du mur, recouverts de neige. Le jeune magicien plissa des yeux pour tenter de reconnaître ces formes et écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il les reconnus. Il se leva précipitamment et s'avança vers les corps de son père et de son frère.

- Papa ? Fay ?

Il espérait de tout son cœur qu'ils soient vivant, il savait qu'il ne supporterait pas de se retrouver seul. Lorsqu'il les eut rejoints, il pris peur en s'apercevant qu'aucun des deux n'avait les yeux ouverts et qu'ils étaient tous deux horriblement pâle. Avalant difficilement sa salive, il se concentra sur l'énergie de son père et retient un cri de douleur lorsqu'il ne parvient pas à la capter. Il tourna alors les yeux vers son frère, son père l'enlaçait fermement et Fay lui-même était agrippé à sa tunique comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il plaça sa main un peu au-dessus du front de son petit frère et eut un sursaut en sentant son énergie vitale réagir, mais très faiblement. Sans perdre une seconde, Dray le mit sur le dos et tenta de le réveiller. Au bout de quelques secondes, il vit son frère ouvrir les yeux et le chercher du regard. Il lui parut quelque peut désorienté puis peu de temps après des larmes se mirent à couler de ses yeux.

- Dray, papa et maman, …

Le magicien pris son jeune frère dans ses bras et le serra de toutes ses forces. Il sentait les larmes couler le long de ses joues et les sanglots de son frère mais se força à réagir. Ils étaient toujours en danger. Les Onis rodaient peut-être encore dans le village et isolés comme ils l'étaient, ils seraient des proies faciles. Dray s'essuya discrètement les yeux et s'écarta de son frère pour le regarder.

- Fay, il faut qu'on parte. Tout de suite. Les autres nous attendent à l'entrée du village, il faut les rejoindre au plus vite. C'est trop dangereux de rester ici.

- Mais papa et maman, on ne va pas les laisser seuls.

Dray sentit son cœur se déchirer. Comment son frère réagirait-il en apprenant que leurs parents les avaient quittés, pour toujours.

- Fay, …ils sont …morts. Ils ne reviendront pas.

Il laissa quelques secondes à son frère pour accepter la nouvelle puis l'urgence de leur situation lui revint. Ils devaient partir d'ici au plus vit. Il était déjà en retard au rendez-vous et les autres aller s'inquiéter.

- Fay, …il faut y aller.

Dray vit son petit frère hocher la tête et commencer à se relever. Il allait en faire de même lorsqu'il entendit le cri de douleur du plus jeune. Il leva les yeux et vit celui-ci se tenir la cheville.

- Fay ! Tu es blessé ? Où as-tu mal ?

- A la cheville. Je me la suis tordu tout à l'heure, elle me fait mal.

Le magicien s'approcha, observa la cheville de son frère et vit que malgré toutes ses précautions celui-ci semblait souffrir dès qu'il le touchait. Sa cheville était apparemment foulée mais il ne pouvait pas utiliser sa magie pour le soigner de peur d'attirer les Onis.

- Je crois que tu t'es foulé la cheville. Je te ferrais un bandage tout à l'heure. Tu risque de ne pas pouvoir marcher pendant quelques jours, je vais te porter.

Alors qu'il prenait son frère dans ses bras, Dray remarqua la température anormalement basse de Fay

- Bon sang Fay, tu es gellé.

IL se dépêcha de retirer son manteau et d'en recouvrire son petit frère. Il était vraiment stupide, il avait pourtant bien remarqué que Fay était très pâle, ça devait faire déjà pas mal de temps qu'il était dans le froid, pas étonnant que son corps soit glacé. En regardant plus attentivement, Dray remarqua les lèvres bleuies et les tremblements du plus jeune. Il maudit la présence des Onis qu'il l'empêchait d'utiliser des sorts de réchauffement, bien plus efficaces que son manteau. Une fois son frère au chaud, Dray le hissa sur son dos. Il regarda une dernière fois ses parents, leurs jurant silencieusement qu'il ferait tout pour protéger Fay et s'assurer qu'il retrouve un jour le sourire. Après quelques secondes, il sortit des décombres et empreinta la grande allée. C'était peut-être dangereux mais l'état de Fay l'inquiétait, il était frigorifier et ne prononçait pas un mot. Tout au long du chemin, Dray tenta de le faire parler mais il n'obtient que quelques réponses par monosyllabes. Le magicien fut heureux lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin le lieu de rendez-vous mais s'étonna de ne voir personne. Il chercha dans les alentours mais ne voyant toujours personne se risqua à les appeler. N'obtenant aucune réponse de ses amis, il se dirigea vers la sortie du village et sentit la peur le prendre en voyant leurs corps allongés non loin. Alors qu'il parvenait à peine à comprendre ce qui avait bien put se passer un bruit derrière lui le fit sursauter. Il se retourna brusquement et sentit son sang se geler dans ses veines. Cinq Onis se trouvaient devant lui.

Pendant quelques secondes, rien ne se passa. Les Onis ne bougeaient pas et Dray était trop surpris pour faire un quelconque mouvement.

Le magicien réfléchissait à toute vitesse à un moyen de s'en sortir. Il se savait rapide, il pourrait peut-être s'enfuir et semer les démons dans la forêt mais s'était sans compter Fay. Son petit frère, bien que léger, le ralentirait. Dans ce cas, ils mouraient tous les deux, et Dray ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Il n'y avait qu'une solution pour qu'au moins Fay soit sauvé, et peut-être lui aussi. Avec une bonne dose de chance c'était faisable.

- Fay ? Fay, réveille-toi.

Le magicien sentit son frère remuer derrière lui et ses mains se resserrer autour de mon cou.

- Fay, lorsque je te le dirais tu me lâcheras et tu courras vers la forêt. Je te rejoindrais plus tard. Tu as compris ?

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Des Onis. Je vais les retenir le plus longtemps possible pendant que tu t'enfuiras.

- Non, je te laisse pas.

- Fay…

- Non, je veux pas, s'il te plait.

- Je te rejoindrais, je te promets mais s'il te plait cours.

Dray s'accroupit le plus lentement possible, ne quittant pas ses adversaires des yeux une seule seconde. Une fois que Fay fut à terre, Dray le sentit se serrer contre ses jambes.

- Dray,…

Les Onis attaquèrent et Dray se redressa immédiatement.

- COURS !

Le magicien avança en direction des démons pour les empêcher d'avancer et laisser à son frère le temps de prendre un peu d'avance. Place ses mains devant lui, il invoqua une puissante lumière qui éblouie les Onis pendant plusieurs secondes. Il profita de ce temps pour ramasser une épée qui traînée près du corps d'un guerrier et se précipita vers l'Oni le plus proche. Il parvient à lui asséner de nombreux coups qui le blessèrent gravement avant que les effets du sort ne prennent fin. Au moment où l'Oni aller répliquer, Dray lui porta un coup puissant au niveau de la carotide. Le démon posa l'une de ses mains au niveau de sa blessure pour tenter d'arrêter l'hémorragie mais l'écoulement était trop important. Il finit par s'écrouler et mourut quelques secondes plus tard. Pendant ce temps, Dray se jetait sur un autre Oni. Il récita quelques formules mystiques et lorsqu'il tendit la main vers son adversaire une boule de feu en jaillit, projetant le démon sur plusieurs mètres avant qu'il ne s'écroule, assommé.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le troisième Oni, un mouvement sur sa gauche attira l'attention du magicien. Il vit les deux derniers démons avancer vers un mur proche de la sortie du village. Il ralentit son avancée pour regarder avec plus d'attention et sentit son cœur se geler lorsqu'il vit son frère accolé au mur.

- FAY !!

Sans plus se préoccuper de l'Oni qui lui faisait face, Dray se précipita vers son frère. Pourquoi n'était-il pas partit comme il le lui avait dit ?

Le magicien vit son frère tenter de se redresser en se tenant au mur et alors il compris. Il n'était qu'un imbécile, son frère était blessé et il l'avait oublié.

Il se mit à courir plus vite encore, pourtant tous lui sembla se passer comme au ralentis. Il vit un démon lever son arme vers son frère, la terreur sur le visage de celui-ci. Il vit Fay tenter de faire quelques pas en arrière avant trébucher alors que le sabre de l'Oni s'abattait sur lui.

- FAY !!!

Il vit le regard surpris de son frère se changer en un cri de douleur alors que l'arme du démon transperçait la peau en une longue entaille partant du bas droit de son abdomen et remontant jusqu'au milieu de son torse. Dray le vit être projeté sur quelques mètres et tomber sur le côté. Pendant quelques secondes, le temps sembla se figer, la plaie sanglante de l'enfant tâchait la neige de rouge et seul le bruit des incendies troublait le silence. Un choc violant au niveau de l'épaule projeta le magicien sur près de deux mètres. Se redressant, grimaçant sous la douleur de son épaule démise, Dray vit un Oni se précipiter vers lui pour l'achever. Utilisant un sort puissant qui éjecta le démon à près de six mètres en arrière. Sa course fut arrêtée par le mur d'une maison à moitié détruite qui s'écroula sur lui sous le choque. Se redressant avec difficulté, Dray jeta un regard inquiet vers son frère qui n'avait toujours pas bougé et vit le dernier Oni s'avancer vers Fay et l'observer avant qu'un horrible rictus ne déforme son visage et qu'il ne lève son arme pour achever l'enfant. Poussant un cri de désespoir, Dray se précipita vers eux, priant pour arriver à temps pour sauver son frère. Quelques secondes plus tard, la neige se tenta à nouveau de rouge.

---------------------------------

Fay ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Il était assoupit depuis quelques minutes à peine lorsque son frère le tira de son état de demi-sommeil pour lui demander de s'enfuir. Il apprit rapidement que des Onis se trouvaient face à eux et compris qu'en effet, la fuite était leur seule chance de survie. Pourtant il lui était impossible de laisser son frère seul, même pour sa propre sécurité. Il avait trop peur de le perdre lui aussi, il n'y survivrait pas. Pourtant le jeune garçon savait que s'il ne partait pas, il se mettrait non seulement en danger mais il en ferait de même pour Dray qui en plus de se défendre lui-même devrait aussi le protéger. Son frère avait de bonnes chances de s'en sortir. Après tour, il voulait juste les retenir un peu le temps qu'il prenne de l'avance. Il ne cherchait pas absolument à tous les tuer, du moins Fay l'espérait En tous cas, Dray lui avait promis qu'il le rejoindrait, et il n'avait jamais manqué à sa promesse. Le jeune garçon s'était décidé à attendre son frère un peu plus loin dans la forêt lorsque celui-ci le déposa sur le sol et que la douleur de sa cheville se réveilla. Il grimaça silencieusement et se retient aux jambes de son frère pour ne pas tomber et tenter de diminuer la douleur. Il ne pourrait jamais courir avec sa cheville foulée. Il tenta d'en avertir son frère mais au même moment les Onis attaquèrent et Dray lui donna l'ordre de s'enfuir. Sous l'effet de la surpris, Fay oublia momentanément sa cheville et pivota brusquement pour courir à l'extérieur du village. Mais à peine eut-il fait trois pas que la douleur revient, plus foudroyante que jamais, lui faisant perdre pied et trébucher lourdement. Il aperçut une violente lumière dans son dos qui se réfléchie dans la neige et lui fit voir des points de lumières pendant quelques secondes. Secouant la tête pour se reprendre, Fay tenta de se redresser doucement. Il aperçut un mur à trois mètres de lui et tenta de l'attendre pour s'aider à marcher. Au moment où sa main entrait en contacte avec le mur, un cri de douleur suivie du bruit d'une chute le fit se retourner, ce qui le mit face à deux Onis. Il trébucha sous la surprise puis l'horreur se peignit sur son visage alors qu'il cherchait de se collait de toutes ses forces contre le mur. Le cri de son frère le ramena à la réalité et il tenta de se remettre debout en s'aidant du mur et chercha à mettre le plus de distance entre lui et les démons. Il vit l'Oni le plus proche lever son épée vers lui et alors qu'il tentait de faire quelques pas en arrière pour éviter le coup il trébucha sur une pierre et se sentit partir en arrière. Alors que le cri de son frère résonnait dans ses oreilles, il ressentit une intense douleur au niveau de son ventre et son torse et ne put retenir un cri de pure douleur. Alors que la conscience le quittée peu à peu il vit son frère figer le regarder avec horreur et avant de s'évanouir, il eut la pensée qu'ils ne s'en sortiraient peut-être pas.

---------------------------------

Une goutte, …une autre, …encore une autre.

Ce fut le liquide qui lui tombait sur la figure qui le réveilla. Depuis combien de temps était-il inconscient ? Aucune idée. Où était-il et qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc qui lui tombait sur le visage ? Ce n'était pas de l'eau. L'eau c'était frais, c'était revigorant. Ca c'était chaud et poisseux. Il se sentait fatigué. Il n'arrivait pas à ouvrit les yeux tellement il était fatigué, mais ce liquide qui lui tombait dessus l'empêchait de dormir. Il tenta alors de bouger pour se mettre sur le dos et s'éloigner du liquide mais une douleur au niveau du ventre et de la poitrine qui était jusqu'alors ne le lançait que légèrement se réveilla totalement. Il écarquilla les yeux sous la douleur et ne vit rien pendant quelques secondes, éblouit par la lumière. Mais ce fut largement suffisant pour qu'il se souvienne de tout.

L'attaque dans la forêt, le village détruit, ses parents …morts, Dray qui vient le chercher, Dray qui lui ordonne de s'enfuir, puis les Onis, la douleur, puis plus rien.

Fay cligna faiblement des yeux, parvenant enfin à voir ce qui l'entourait puis une question lui vient. Où était Dray ?

Une autre goutte.

Fay tourna le regard vers l'endroit d'où semblait provenir le liquide, qui se trouvait être juste au-dessus de lui, et sentit un immense sentiment de soulagement lorsqu'il reconnu son frère.

Fay s'aperçut alors que le jeune homme avait les yeux fermés et les traits tirés. Il était à quelques centimètres au-dessus de lui, prenant appuis sur ses bras qui se trouvaient de chaque côtés de sa tête et Fay remarqua que sa respiration était sifflante.

- Dray ?

Le magicien ouvrit les yeux et fixa son frère. Une autre goutte tomba sur la joue du plus jeune. Il vit alors d'où elles venaient, il comprit ce que c'était, et il prit peur.

- Dray, tu saigne de la bouche.

Le jeune homme tenta de sourire mais poussa un cri de douleur avant de s'affaisser presque entièrement sur son frère. Fay vit alors ce qui se passait au-dessus d'eux. Deux, non trois Onis se trouvaient tous près d'eux et le plus proche tenait une épée à la main. Une épée ensanglantée.

Le jeune garçon sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Il sera la chemise de son frère dans ses mains et sentit qu'elle était imprégnée d'un liquide chaud. Tremblant, il approcha l'une de ses mains de son visage et vit qu'elle était couverte de sang.

- Dray…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que l'Oni leva à nouveau son arme sur eux. Dray remarquant le mouvement du coin de l'œil agrippa son frère et roula sur lui-même pour éviter l'impacte. Il se retrouva sur le dos, Fay sur lui et grimaça de douleur alors que le poids du plus jeune appuyait sur sa blessure. Il resserra la prise sur son frère et se redressa avec difficulté, obligeant Fay à faire de même.

- Dray, tu es blessé.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, sauve-toi.

- Mais…

Un nouveau coup d'épée l'interrompit et Fay se sentit plaqué au sol par son frère.

- NE DISCUTE PAS ET VAS-T'EN !

Fay fut blessé par le ton de son frère, c'était la première fois qu'il lui criait dessus, mais il se reprit rapidement.

- Et toi ?

Dray les fit éviter une nouvelle attaque et se remis debout, tirant le bras de son frère pour qu'il face de même puis, sans lâcher les démons des yeux, il les fit tous deux reculer.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je te rejoindrai quant tu seras en sécurité.

- Non…

Face au ton suppliant de son frère, Dray jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Fay. Et ce qu'il vit le déchira. Les joues de son frère ruisselaient de larme, marquant des sillons sur son visage tâché de terre et de sang. L'une de ses mains était posée sur son ventre d'où du sang continuait à s'écouler. Il tremblait de tout son corps. De froid ? De peur ? De douleur ? Il n'était pas sûr. Un peu des trois sûrement. Dray reporta son attention sur ses ennemis et posa une main sur l'épaule du dernier membre de sa famille. Il le sentit sursauter et resserra la pression sur son épaule.

- Fay, je sais que c'est très dur pour toi mais comprend moi. Je ne supporterais pas de te voir blessé plus que tu ne l'ai déjà. S'il te plait, sauve-toi. …Pour nous deux. Je veux que tu vives. Je les retiendrais le plus longtemps possible.

- Je veux pas… Je veux pas te laisser… Dray…

L'un des Onis, celui qui avait déjà blessé Dray, commença à s'avancer vers eux. Le magicien fit reculer son frère et se place devant lui.

- Fay, ne discute plus et sauve-toi.

- Mais…

- SI TU RESTE ICI ON SERA TUES TOUS LES DEUX ALORS SAUVE-TOI.

Les larmes aux yeux, Fay fit un pas en arrière, puis un autre, encore un autre. Au quatrième il s'arrêta et regarda son frère quelques secondes. Malgré ses importantes blessures, il se tenait droit et fier devant ses adversaires, Fay pouvait même sentir une aura de puissance se dégager de lui. Le jeune garçon ferma les yeux et serra les poings si fort qu'il perça la peau de ses mains. Il se sentait tellement inutile. Sans lui son frère serait déjà en sécurité. Alors que les larmes se remettaient à couler, Fay tourna le dos à son frère et se mis à marcher le plus rapidement possible vers la sortie de ce qui avait était son village. Il se devait de respecter la volonté de son frère, il resterait en vie. Alors qu'il était presque arrivé aux portes d'Isert, un cri déchirant le glaça d'horreur. Se retournant instantanément, il vit son frère à genou devant un Oni, le corps transpercé par son épée.

- DRAAAAYYYYYYY !!!

Oubliant toutes les recommandations de son frère, Fay courut vers lui. Au même moment, le magicien poussait un nouveau cri de douleur alors que le démon levait à nouveau son épée, toujours plongée dans le corps du jeune homme et, d'un mouvement brusque, l'envoya voler dans la direction du plus jeune.

Une fois arrivé à son niveau, Fay se jeta aux côtés de son frère, tentant de le réveiller. Il fut soulagé lorsqu'il le vit ouvrir les yeux mais sentit son corps se glacé lorsque le magicien se mis à tousser et à cracher du sang.

- Dray, accroche-toi,... ne me laisse pas.

- Fay… sauve-toi.

- Pas sans toi, je te laisse plus, je peux pas, s'il te plait Dray, bat toi.

- Sauve-toi, tu dois… vivre Fay… sauve-toi.

Fay vit des larmes couler sur les joues de son frère et réprima difficilement un sanglot.

- Dray, pourquoi t'as fais ça ? T'aurais dû me laisser.

- Baka, je pouvais pas… te laisser seul.

- Alors reste.

- Go-Gomen.

- Dray ?

Levant les yeux vers son frère, Fay s'aperçut que celui-ci avait fermé les yeux. Prenant peur, il lui secoua le bras pour tenter de le réveiller. N'obtenant aucune réaction, il le secoua plus fort mais son frère ne répondait toujours pas.

- Dray. Dray réveille toi. Dray me laisse pas. Dray ! DRAAAAAYYYYYYY !!!

Le jeune garçon se jeta sur le corps de son frère et pleura de toutes ses forces. Il pleura sa douleur pour ses personnes chères qu'il avait perdu, sa peur de se retrouver seul, sa détresse face à son impuissance, son remord de ne pas avoir écouter son frère et s'être enfuis plus tôt. Puis ce furent sa colère et sa haine qui prirent le pas sur ses sentiments. Haine contre les Onis, contre ces démons qui lui avaient pris toutes les personnes qu'il aimait, qui avaient détruit son village et tués ses amis, qui avaient brisé sa vie.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, les Onis s'étaient approchaient de lui, bien décidé à mettre fin à la vie du dernier survivant. Alors que l'Oni à l'épée abattait son arme sur l'enfant, une puissante lumière blanche se dégagea du corps de celui-ci, éblouissant les démons pendant quelques secondes. Lorsqu'ils retrouvèrent la vue, ils virent devant eux l'enfant qui se tenait debout. Il émanait de son corps un pouvoir incroyable et destructeur, et lorsqu'il posèrent le regard sur son visage, il ne virent que deux yeux, deux océans de haine où la tempête qui y faisait rage menaçait à tout moment de les emporter.

Le garçon leva une main dans leur direction et sans même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, une puissante déflagration de magie s'abattit sur eux, les projetant en arrière et avant même qu'ils ne touchent le sol, leurs corps avaient entièrement était réduits en poussière sous la puissance magique.

Avant même qu'il ne se rende compte de ce qu'il avait fait, Fay sentit la tête lui tourner et il s'écroula aux côtés de son frère. Il lui sembla voir une haute forme sombre à l'entrée du village qui disparue quelques secondes avant qu'il ne perde connaissance.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, le bruit d'une cavalcade s'éleva près d'Isert Une dizaine de chevaux s'arrêtèrent aux portes du village permettant à leurs cavaliers de poser pied à terre. Ils étaient tout habillés de noir et tenaient à la main un bâton magique.

- Regardez-moi ce carnage. Ces Onis ne sont vraiment que des brutes. S'il en restait un ou deux je crois bien je me les ferais pour leur apprendre les bonnes manières.

- Tsume ferme-la. On n'est pas là pour s'amuser. Yami-sama veux qu'on lui ramène le gamin.

- Pff, tu as vu tous ces corps ? Comment veux-tu qu'un gosse de cinq ans survive ? Et pourquoi Yami-sama s'intéresse tant à un morveux encore dans les jupes de sa mère ?

- J'en sais rien moi. Ce sont les ordres. Tu ferais mieux de chercher au lieu de râler. Plus vite on l'aura trouvé, plus vite on pourra renter.

- Hé les gars, au lieu de vous chamailler venez voir par-là je crois que j'ai trouvé ce qu'on cherche.

Les deux hommes se précipitèrent vers leur compagnon, rapidement suivis des autres cavaliers qui avaient commencés à explorer les alentours. Ils découvrirent Fay allongé près de son frère, du sang tachant la neige autour de leurs deux corps et sa respiration de plus en plus faible.

- Quoi c'est ce gosse ?

- On dirait bien. Il semble avoir le bon âge et je pense que c'est le seul survivant. Murasaki ?

- Oui, il n'y a personne d'autre de vivant dans ce village à par lui. Par contre, si on ne le soigne pas rapidement je crois qu'il n'y ait bientôt plus aucun survivant.

L'homme qui avait découvert le garçon sortit quelques fioles de sa sacoche et en fit avaler le contenu à l'enfant. Le visage de celui-ci se contracta quelques secondes avant de redevenir normal. Le cavalier pris ensuite quelques compresses et fit un bandage d'urgence pour ralentir l'écoulement du sang.

- Voilà, ça devrait tenir jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive. De toute façon je ne peux rien faire de mieux tant qu'on ne sera pas à Kuroyama.

- Ok.

L'homme prénommé Murasaki se pencha vers le petit corps pour le prendre dans ses bras et pris la direction des chevaux à l'extérieur du village.

- Hé Murasaki, tu compte faire quoi avec ce gosse.

- Je ne sais pas pour vous mais moi j'ai pas envie de rester ici toute la journée. On a ce qu'on est venu chercher maintenant on s'en va. Je vais le prendre sur mon cheval pour le trajet.

Tsume haussa les épaules et pris lui aussi la direction de la sortie du village rapidement suivis du reste de leurs compagnons.

Juste avant de pousser son cheval au gallot, Murasaki se tourna une dernière fois vers le village et d'une formule, la totalité du village fut envahie par les flammes, faisant disparaître les corps et les empêchant ainsi d'être dévorés par les charognards ou autres créatures.

------------------------------------

Et voilà, le chapitre Déchirure est fini. C'est pas trop tôt. La quatrième partie a quand même 7 pages. J'ai faillit découper encore une fois.

J'espère que vous ne m'en voulaient pas trop pour ce qui est arrivé à Dray et à Fay, j'ai eu vraiment beaucoup de mal pour écrire cette dernière partie. Il y a des passages que j'ai dût reprendre plusieurs fois. Au départ déchirure devait faire juste 5-6 pages mais finalement j'en ai fait au total presque 21.

QUESTIONS POUR LES LECTEURS

D'après vous, qu'est ce qui va arriver à Fay ?

Qui sont ces hommes en noir ?

Qu'est-ce que peut bien être la silhouette qu'a aperçut Fay avant de s'évanouir ?

Y A T'IL DES QUESTIONS QUE VOUS VOUS POSEZ SUR LE MANGA AUXQUELLES VOUS VOUDRIEZ UNE REPONCE DANS CETTE FIC ?

J'essayerais de publier le prochain chapitre le plus rapidement possible mais ce dernier chapitre m'a complètement vanné. Je crois qu'il va vous falloir attendre quelques semaines avant d'avoir al suite. Désolée.

J'espère que vous m'enverez quand même des rewiews

Sharo-Chan


	7. Il voulait que je vive

Hello tout le monde.

Voici le quatrième chapitre de ''Réapprendre à Sourire'', j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Comme toujours, je suis désolée du retard mais j'ai mon bac blanc à préparer.

**Sedinette-sama** : Contente que le dernier chapitre t'ait plus. C'est vrai qu'il était sanglant mais s'était nécessaire. Ne t'en fait pas pour la suite ça va se calmer un peu maintenant (pour le moment). Pour l'histoire avec Kurogane, j'ai déjà écris une histoire que je publierais après celle là et qui devrait répondre à tes attentes. Je ne la publie pas encore car elle révélera sûrement des éléments sur le passé de Fay et donc ça pourrait gâcher le suspense. Aller bonne lecture, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

**Yatsuko la Fleur des Enfers** : Je m'excuse d'avoir dû faire mourir Dray mais comme je l'ai dit l'histoire est déjà écrite. J'aurais vraiment aimé le faire vivre plus longtemps mais il aurait fallut que je change toute l'histoire. Mais attention, c'est pas parce qu'il est mort qu'il n'a plus son rôle dans l'histoire. Sur ce, je te souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Clover-san** : Tiens, un(e) nouveau(elle), ça fait très plaisir. Tu as eu le courage de lire toute cette fic d'un coup ? Alors là chapeau. Ca m'arrive aussi pour les fics qui me plaisent beaucoup mais bizarrement je n'arrive pas à relire la mienne. En tous cas je suis vraiment super contente que tu aime autant cette histoire, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir. J'essayerais de ne pas te décevoir. Pour le nom de Fay, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire ; FELICITATION. Tu es la première personne à le remarquer. J'ai fait exprès de laisser des indices par-ci par-là pour la suite de l'histoire, a vous de les trouver. Ce ne sera pas avant de très nombreux chapitres que je ferais le passage où on parlera du nom de Fay, d'ici là d'autres auront peut-être trouvés. Pour les fautes d'orthographe, je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée. Je fais de mon mieux pour les éviter mais j'ai toujours eu un problème avec ça et encore, par rapport à avant j'en fait très peu. Je sais que les fautes c'est très énervant et ça m'énerve moi-même d'en faire. En tous cas bonne lecture et merci pour l'attente.

**Eleven-chan** : Bonnes nouvelles, j'ai réussi à placer le passage avec Fay dans l'histoire. Tu pourras me donner ses mots exacts ? C'est pas pressé, se ne sera pas avant au moins 10 ou 11 chapitres. Alors tu as le temps. Par contre je ne pense pas que Fay aura les cheveux longs. Peut-être que ça pourrait mais c'est vraiment pas sûr, j'essayerai. Pour l'histoire où Fay appartient à Ashura ça c'est intéressant. Je n'y avais pas pensé mais ça donnerait en plus plus de poids à la peur de Fay, alors j'achète . D'ici que la fic soit arrivée à ce niveau (si je garde ce rythme) le tome sera déjà sorti en France Lol. En tous cas voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Moi j'attends ta rewiew avec impatience.

**ANNONCE IMPORTANTE**

Je suis vraiment désolée mais lorsque j'ai publié le dernier chapitre il était tard et je me suis aperçu en relisant qu'il manquait des éléments dans la fin. Alors comme d'habitude je vais mettre la fin du dernier chapitre mais celui-ci comporte quelques modifications. C'était juste pour vous prévenir et être sûre que vous lirez bien. Maintenant bonne lecture.

**Réapprendre à Sourire **

**Chapitre 4 : Il voulait que je vive**

_Avant même qu'il ne se rende compte de ce qu'il avait fait, Fay sentit la tête lui tourner et il s'écroula aux côtés de son frère. Il lui sembla voir une haute forme sombre à l'entrée du village qui disparue quelques secondes avant qu'il ne perde connaissance._

_Plusieurs minutes plus tard, le bruit d'une cavalcade s'éleva près d'Isert Une dizaine de chevaux s'arrêtèrent aux portes du village permettant à leurs cavaliers de poser pied à terre. Ils étaient tous habillés de noir et tenaient à la main un bâton magique._

_- Regardez-moi ce carnage. Ces Onis ne sont vraiment que des brutes, ils n'ont aucune classe. S'il en restait un ou deux je crois bien je me les ferais pour leur apprendre les bonnes manières._

_- Tsume ferme-la. On n'est pas là pour s'amuser. Yami-sama veut qu'on lui ramène le gamin._

_- Pff, t'as vu tous ces corps ? Comment veux-tu qu'un gosse de cinq ans survive ? Et pourquoi Yami-sama s'intéresse tant à un morveux encore dans les jupes de sa mère ?_

_- J'en sais rien moi. Ce sont les ordres. Tu ferais mieux de chercher au lieu de râler. Plus vite on l'aura trouvé, plus vite on pourra renter._

_- Hé les gars, au lieu de vous chamailler venez voir par-là je crois que j'ai trouvé ce qu'on cherche._

_Les deux hommes se précipitèrent vers leur compagnon, rapidement suivis des autres cavaliers qui avaient commencé à explorer les alentours. Ils découvrirent Fay allongé près de son frère, du sang tâchant la neige autour du sang tâchant la neige autour ation de plus en plus faible._

_- Quoi c'est ce gosse ?_

_- On dirait bien. Il semble avoir le bon âge et je pense que c'est le seul survivant. Murasaki ?_

_- Oui, il n'y a personne d'autre de vivant dans ce village à par lui. Par contre, si on ne le soigne pas rapidement je crois qu'il ne va pas tarder à rejoindre les habitants._

_L'homme qui avait découvert le garçon se dépêcha de sortir quelques fioles de sa sacoche et en fit avaler le contenu à l'enfant. Le visage de celui-ci se contracta quelques secondes avant de redevenir normal. Le cavalier pris ensuite quelques compresses et fit un bandage d'urgence pour ralentir l'écoulement du sang._

_- Voilà, ça devrait tenir jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive. De toute façon je ne peux rien faire de mieux tant qu'on ne sera pas à Kuroyama._

_- Ok._

_L'homme prénommé Murasaki se pencha vers le petit corps pour le prendre mais remarqua la proximité entre le corps du gamin et celui du plus vieux. D'après ces habits c'était un magicien et jetant un coup d'œil aux corps présents il était plutôt puissant. Il aurait peut-être pu leur être utile. Le regardant avec plus d'attention Murasaki remarqua la forte ressemblance entre les deux corps. Sûrement des frères ou quelque chose comme ça. Il aperçut ensuite un objet brillant au cou du plus âgé. Tendant la main, il en tira un magnifique pendentif représentant un dragon d'argent. Le retirant délicatement du cou du mort il ressentit une grande puissance magique en émaner. Sans doute un puissant magicien avait confectionné ce collier. Mettant le pendentif dans sa sacoche, le magicien se pencha vers le gamin, le prit dans ses bras et partit en direction des chevaux._

_- Hé Murasaki, tu compte faire quoi avec ce gosse._

_- Je ne sais pas pour vous mais moi j'ai pas envie de rester ici toute la journée, surtout que Niwa a dit que le gamin avait besoin de soins. On a ce qu'on est venu chercher maintenant on s'en va. Je vais le prendre sur mon cheval pour le trajet._

_Tsume haussa les épaules et pris lui aussi la direction de la sortie du village rapidement suivis du reste de leurs compagnons._

_Juste avant de pousser son cheval au gallot, Murasaki se tourna une dernière fois vers le village et d'une formule, la totalité du village fut envahie par les flammes, faisant disparaître les corps et les empêchant ainsi d'être dévorés par les charognards ou autres créatures._

----------------------------------------

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux il ne vit tous d'abord rien. Tout était noir autour de lui et pendant un long moment il prit peur. Après plusieurs minutes il parvient enfin à adapter sa vue à l'obscurité ambiante mais ce qu'il vit ne le rassura pas. La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait lui était totalement inconnue et il sentit un fort sentiment d'angoisse monter peu à peu en lui. Où était-il ? Comment était-il arrivé là ?. Alors qu'il tentait de se redresser pour observer les alentours, une vive douleur se réveilla au niveau du torse le surpris. Il se recoucha brusquement, respirant profondément pour tenter de calmer la douleur, et posa une main sur la zone douloureuse. Il sentit plusieurs bandages serrés autour de sa poitrine qui commençaient doucement à s'imbiber d'un liquide chaud et poisseux. Il porta sa main au niveau de son visage et vit que celle-ci était couverte de sang. Il ne lui fallut alors que quelques secondes pour se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé.

Le jeu avec ses amis, les Onis, l'attaque du village, …ses parents…morts, puis Dray.

Alors que les larmes se remettaient à couler, la porte qui se trouvait à sa droite s'ouvrit doucement. Fay tourna un regard inquiet vers le nouvel arrivant, peu sûr de ce qui aller lui arriver. La première chose dont-il fut sûr était que c'était un homme. Il faisait trop sombre pour que le garçon puisse réellement l'observer mais il remarqua tous de suite sa longue chevelure argentée qui lui arrivait jusqu'à mi-dos. La pénombre l'empêchait cependant d'en voir plus.

- Déjà réveillé ?

La voix était claire, calme et renfermait une sorte de puissance, un peu comme celle du père de Fay. Le garçon supposa que cette personne était habituée à commander et attendait sûrement une réponse pourtant il ne pouvait ouvrir la bouche. Il se sentait maintenant trop faible et le simple fait de garder les yeux ouverts lui demander un immense effort de volonté.

L'inconnu pénétra dans la pièce d'un pas calme et s'approcha de l'enfant. Sans lui adresser une parole, il posa la main sur le front du plus jeune qui ferma les yeux de plaisir. Cette main était si fraîche, il ne s'aperçut qu'a ce moment qu'il avait vraiment très chaud.

L'homme retira sa main après quelques secondes et Fay en aurait gémis de frustration s'il en avait eu la force.

- Tu as de la fièvre. Les potions de Niwa sont puissantes mais celles qu'il t'a donné ne sont que de premier secoure. Prends celle-là, elle est plus puissante et fera tomber ta fièvre. Elle devrait aussi soulager un peu ta douleur.

Fay vit une fiole contenant un liquide violet apparaître au-dessus de lui mais ne put faire un mouvement pour s'en saisir. Il entendit un léger soupir provenant de l'homme à ses côtés et sans qu'il n'ait put le prévoir, il sentit quelqu'un le redresser et poussa un petit cri de douleur. Les mains qui le soutenaient se firent alors moi brusque et il sentit un bras se placer dans son dos pour le soutenir alors que la deuxième main posait le flacon au niveau de ses lèvres.

- Bois.

Fay entrouvrit les lèvres et sentit un liquide un peu amer couler dans sa bouche, sans pour autant réussir à l'avaler. Le remarquant, l'homme posa la fiole à côté de lui et passa sa main sur la gorge de l'enfant, le faisant déglutir. Fay toussa un peu mais après quelques minutes il sentit un peu de ses forces lui revenir et il réussit à ouvrir complètement les yeux. Il se redressa sur son lit, son dos prenant appuis sur le mur derrière lui et put alors observer la personne à ses côtés.

Comme il l'avait deviné, il s'agissait bien d'un homme. Il semblait plutôt jeune, entre vingt et vingt-cinq ans, il avait de longs cheveux argentés tirant sur le blanc qui lui arrivaient jusqu'au bas du dos. Son corps était selve mais on devinait sous sa tunique noire des muscles qui, malgré leur finesse devaient être puissants. Fay posa enfin son regard sur le visage de l'inconnu et ne put dégager ses yeux de ceux de l'homme. Deux yeux aussi violet que des améthystes lui faisaient face. Et Fay se sentit traversé par ce regard.

- On dirait que tu vas mieux.

L'homme tendis la main vers le garçon mais celui-ci eu immédiatement un mouvement de recul et lorsqu'une nouvelle vague de douleur le surpris, il croisa ses bras sur son torse comme pour se protéger. L'adulte retira sa main et fixa le plus jeune dans les yeux.

- Je ne te veux pas de mal petit, je veux juste te soigner. Ta blessure s'est réouverte et si tu ne meurs pas vidé de ton sang, tu risque de mourir d'une infection. Alors soit tu te laisse faire, soit tu vas vite rejoindre tes amis… Mais je suis pas sûr qu'ils seraient contents d'avoir sacrifié leur vie pour rien. C'est à toi de voir.

Fay fixa cet homme, les yeux écarquillés. Il n'avait pas le droit de parler comme ça de sa famille. Mais Fay savait aussi qu'il avait raison. Malgré la potion il commençait à se sentir de plus en plus faible. Pourtant, il aurait tellement voulu rester avec eux. Peut-être que…Peut-être qu'il pourrait les rejoindre. Plus rien ne le retenait ici après tout. Fay pris une position fœtale, il ne voulait plus penser.

- _Je t'aime Fay. Ta mère et moi serons toujours avec toi, …même si tu ne nous vois …pas._

Le garçon eut un sursaut qui ne passa pas inaperçus aux yeux du jeune homme. Pourtant il ne releva pas la tête. Il ne voulait pas vivre seul. C'était trop dur.

- _Fay, …tu as devant toi un grand destin. …Ais toujours confiance …en toi …et en ta magie. …Nous t'accompagnerons toujours …ta mère …et moi._

- Papa…

Fay sentit des larmes lui couler le long des joues. Il resserra la prise au niveau de ses genoux, ses ongles entament légèrement sa peau.

- _Sauve-toi. …Pour nous deux. Je veux que tu vives._

Fay laissa échapper plusieurs sanglots. C'était pas juste. Il ne voulait pas. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de le laisser seul.

- _Je veux que tu vives._

- Je…

Un nouveau sanglot.

- Je…

- _Je veux que tu vives._

- … Ils voulaient que je vive.

Fay releva la tête et regarda l'autre homme.

- Il voulait que je vive.

Le garçon sentit sa vue se brouiller et sombra dans l'inconscience.

L'homme s'approcha du garçon et retira quelques mèches qui lui cachaient les yeux.

- Alors tu vivras. Puisque c'est le destin que tu as choisi.

---------------------------------------

Voilà.

Je sais, je sais. Ce chapitre est très très court mais c'est un peu comme un chapitre de transition, le prochain chapitre risque lui aussi d'être plutôt court mais après je devrais les allonger un peu. Comme en ce moment j'ai mon Bac Blanc à préparer, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps d'écrire alors je préfère déjà poster cette partie. J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous a plus même s'il ne se passe pas grand chose au final, à part peut-être que Fay choisit de vivre. Dans le prochain chapitre, vous aurez une petite idée de ce qui attend Fay pour les années à venir.

En attendant, REWIEWS.

Sharo-Chan


	8. Murazaki

Hello tout le monde

Voici enfin le 5ème chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

**Sedinette-Sama** : Désolée de t'avoir (encore) fait pleurer. Tu me pardonne dit ? (chibi eyes). Mais bon, apparemment tu as quand même aimé alors c'est repartit pour un tour… Je plaisante, ne sort pas tes mouchoirs. Au départ le dernier chapitre n'aurait pas dût être triste. J'ai l'impression que mon côté sadique ressort au fur et à mesure que j'écris. M'enfin. Au sinon j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes (un peu pompeux tu trouve pas ?) et qu'il te fera plaisir. Aller bisous et bonne lecture.

**clover-san** : Hello toi. Contente que tu m'ais encore écrit. Avant tout merci pour tes encouragements pour le bac blanc. Maintenant c'est fini et encore heureux, je suis crevée . Ce chapitre est plus long que le dernier. Les prochains devraient être plus longs. Pour le ''mystérieux inconnu'', pas la peine de chercher d'où il vient, c'est moi qui l'ai inventé de toute pièce. Mais tu vas en savoir plus sur lui et sur l'endroit où se trouve Fay dans ce chapitre. Je n'en dit pas plus pour ne pas gâcher le suspense, c'est une chose à laquelle je tiens. En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bisous et bonne lecture.

**Eleven-chan** : Salut, je commençais à croire que tu m'avais oubliée, un peu plus et je loupais ta rewiew avant de publier le nouveau chapitre. Mais c'est vrai que j'ai fait vite cette fois, vous n'aurez pas eu à attendre beaucoup cette fois. On va dire qu'il fallait que je décompresse du bac banc . Pour les paroles de Fay, c'est noté, et j'ai trouvé la parade pour les cheveux de Fay. Pour Ashura, qui sait, il peut très bien se glisser n'importe où. Aller, bonne lecture et (coup d'œil à l'horloge) bonne nuit.

**Réapprendre à Sourire **

**Chapitre 5 : Murazaki**

_Fay laissa échapper plusieurs sanglots. C'était pas juste. Il ne voulait pas. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de le laisser seul._

- Je veux que tu vives.

_- Je…_

_Un nouveau sanglot._

_- Je…_

- Je veux que tu vives.

_- … Ils voulaient que je vive._

_Fay releva la tête et regarda l'autre homme._

- Il_ voulait que je vive._

_Le garçon sentit sa vue se brouiller et sombra dans l'inconscience._

_L'homme s'approcha du garçon et retira quelques mèches qui lui cachaient les yeux._

_- Alors tu vivras. Puisque c'est le destin que tu as choisi._

-----------------------------------------

Fay resta dans un état de demi-coma pendant près de trois jours, alternant les moments de sommeil profond et ceux de cauchemar ou de délire. Murazaki l'avait veillé tout ce temps, lui administrant des potions lorsque fièvre et la douleur étaient trop fortes, soignant ses plaies et nettoyant son corps de la sueur qui le recouvrait. Pour être honnête, le garçon aux cheveux argentés était intrigué par le plus jeune. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais quelques chose l'attirait chez lui et le pousserait presque à vouloir le protéger. Il s'assit sur la chaise à côté proche lit et tout en observant le garçon, il ramena sa longue chevelure en avant et la fit jouer entre ses doigts.

Qu'est-ce que ce gamin pouvait bien avoir de si spécial ? Yami-Sama semblait s'intéresser de près à lui mais pour qu'elle raison ? Ce n'était pas son genre de demander à ses meilleurs magiciens d'aller dans un village dévaster pour ramener un gosse à demi-mort. Murazaki sentait bien que quelques chose se dégager de ce petit corps et il avait un moment pensé que c'était de la magie mais le gamin était beaucoup trop jeune, c'était impossible. Pourtant lorsqu'il s'était réveillé quelques jours avant, le magicien avait bien vu que cet enfant n'était pas comme les autres. Il avait quelque chose dans les yeux. Le magicien n'était pas encore sûr de ce que ça pouvait être mais il était près à parier que c'était ça qui intéressait son maître. Murasaki était persuadé que si ce gamin survivait assez longtemps il accomplirait de grandes choses.

Un bruit à la porte le fit sursauter et il se redressa immédiatement et s'inclina en reconnaissant l'homme qu'il avait juré de servir. Grand et mince, ses longs cheveux de couleur ténèbres étaient retenus en une longue tresse qui lui arrivait au bas du dos. Ses vêtements aussi noirs que la nuit et aussi rouge que le sang le rendaient plus imposant encore qu'il ne l'était.

- Redresse-toi Murazaki. J'ai à te parler.

Le jeune homme releva la tête et regarda son maître dans les yeux. Yami-Sama le dépassait de presque une tête, ce qui était beaucoup vu que lui-même était l'un des plus grands à Kuroyama.

Son visage était très masculin tout en restant harmonieux et une aura charismatique presque palpable semblait émaner de lui. Osant enfin poser le regard dans les yeux de son maître, Murazaki eut comme à chaque fois l'impression qu'il parvenait à sonder son âme et deviner chacune de ses pensés. Il réprima un frisson et resta droit, attendant que le magicien lui adresse la parole.

Yami-Sama détourna le regard de son serviteur et s'approcha du lit où reposait l'enfant. Il l'observa quelques instants puis se retourna vers Murazaki qui n'avait pas fait un mouvement.

- Comment va t-il ?

- Ses blessures sont presque toutes guéries et il ne devrait garder aucune séquelle. Quelques cicatrices peut-être. La blessure sur son torse surtout, mais l'onguent de Niwa à fait des miracles et elle sera à peine visible. Par contre, il n'a toujours pas repris connaissance depuis la dernière fois. Il délire beaucoup et à de la fièvre. J'ai du mal à la faire tomber. Je pense qu'il sera très affaibli à son réveil.

- Très bien, très bien. C'est mieux que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Tu viendras me voir lorsqu'il sera réveillé. Mais avant je vais t'expliquer ce que j'attends de toi concernent ce garçon.

- Je vous écoute Maître.

-----------------------------------------

Lorsque Fay se réveilla enfin, il crut d'abord que tout n'avait été qu'un rêve. Qu'il allait se lever, qu'il sortirait de sa chambre, rejoindrait sa famille dans la cuisine qui le réconforterait après avoir entendu son rêve. Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il se retrouva dans la chambre où il s'était évanoui.

Il tenta de se redresser mais il grimaça lorsqu'il sentit une pointe de douleur au niveau du torse. Il y porta sa main et senti sous ses doigts de fines bandes de tissu. Il se redressa plus doucement et appuya son dos contre le mur en soupirant de soulagement. En regardant autour de lui, il s'aperçut que la ''chambre'' dans laquelle il se trouvait était plutôt petit. Il y avait juste le lit sur lequel il avait dormi et une chaise à côté. Un petit bureau de l'autre côté du mur et dans un coin une petite malle étaient les seuls autres meubles présents. La pièce était très sombre et la seule lumière qui lui venait provenait de la fenêtre de l'autre côté de la pièce, face à la porte. Quelques minutes après qu'il est fini son observation, Fay vit la porte s'ouvrir doucement et un homme entrer avec un plateau dans les bras. C'était le même homme qu'il avait vu à son premier réveil dans cette pièce et qui l'avait obligé à choisir de vivre. Le garçon lui en voulait pour ça mais après tout, c'était sûrement ce que sa famille aurait voulu.

- Tu vas pas te remettre à pleurer gamin ? Tu crois que ta famille serait contente que tu passe ta vie à ça ?

Fay se frotta vigoureusement les yeux où des larmes avaient commencées à couler et regarda l'homme dans les yeux mais n'y vit aucune moquerie. Son visage était impassible pourtant Fay était presque sûr de voir quelque chose briller dans ses yeux. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu savoir ce que c'était, l'homme détourna le regard et posa son plateau sur les jambes du garçon.

- Mange. Tu dois reprendre des forces. Ca fait des jours que tu dors et même si les potions nutritives de Niwa sont puissantes ça vaut pas un bon repas.

Fay regarda son plateau et y vit une soupe épaisse et de l'eau. Ce n'était pas beaucoup pourtant il ne se sentait pas le courage de tout manger.

- Je n'ai pas faim.

- Alors ça je m'en fiche complètement. Niwa m'a dit que tu devrais manger quelque chose à ton réveille alors tu vas manger.

- Mais…

- Tu préfère peut-être que je te face manger ?

Voyant le petit sourire moqueur du jeune homme, Fay savait qu'il le ferait avec le plus grand plaisir. Rien que pour pouvoir l'ennuyer un peu plus. Il le vit tendre la main vers la cuillère mais le pris de vitesse et l'attrapa.

- Alors tu as donc décidé de manger. Dommage j'aurais bien aimé te donner la béqué

Fay ne répondit pas et trempa la cuillère dans son assiette. Il touilla un peu la soupe avant de ce décider d'en prendre une cuillère. Elle n'était pas mauvaise, plutôt bonne d'ailleurs. C'était chaud et ça faisait du bien là où ça passait.

- Elle est bonne ?

Le garçon hocha doucement la tête et continua à manger. Mais après six autres cuillères il n'en pouvait plus et jeta un regard à l'homme qui s'était assis sur la chaise à côté de son lit.

- Tu n'en veux plus ?

Fay hésita quelques secondes. Est-ce qu'il allait le forcer à finir ? Mais en regardant son visage il ne vit rien qui le lui laisser penser. Et puis sa voix était un peu plus douce qu'avant et ne contenait aucune moquerie alors il secoua la tête.

- Très bien.

Il mit l'assiette sur le plateau et déposa le tout sur le bureau.

- Il y a sans doute de nombreuses questions que tu dois te poser mais avant tout je dois vérifier tes blessures. Tu me permets ?

Décidément cet homme était vraiment changeant. Un coup il se moquait de lui, quitte à le blesser et le moment d'après il était gentil comme tout. Vraiment bizarre.

- Ohé, tu es avec moi ?

Le garçon hocha la tête et Murasaki lui fit un petit sourire amusé.

- Ok. Assis-toi sur le côté du lit. J'aurais un meilleur accès pour voir tes blessures.

Fay fit ce qu'on lui dit et sortit ses jambes des couvertures. Il s'approchait du bord du lit mais un vertige le surpris et il se sentit tomber avant d'être rattraper par le magicien.

- Vas-y doucement on ait pas pressés.

Murazaki l'aida à s'asseoir et l'observa quelques instants.

- Ca va ?

Le garçon se contenta de hocher la tête et le magicien poussa un léger soupir

- Tu sais faire autre chose qu'hocher la tête ?

Fay hocha la tête.

Murazaki le regarda les yeux écarquillés et lui demanda d'une voix entre la menace et l'amusement.

- Tu ne te moquerais pas de moi par hasard ?

Fay haussa les épaules. C'était un prêt pour un rendu.

- Ok, et est-ce que le petit malin à un nom ?

Fay réfléchi quelques secondes. Pouvait-il lui faire confiance ? Il ne connaissait pas lui même son nom.

- Murazaki.

- Quoi ?

- Je m'appelle Murazaki. Maintenant que je t'ai dis mon nom tu peux me dire le tien.

- Fay.

- Fay ? Très bien. Alors tu peux me dire si tu as mal quelque part ?

- Ca tire au tor…

Fay écarquilla les yeux et perdit toutes ses couleurs. Comment avait-il pu oublier ce qui c'était passé ? Même quelques minutes ?

- Fay ?

Des larmes se mirent à couler sans qu'il ne puisse se retenir. Puis quelques secondes après il ses sentit attiré contre un torse chaud alors qu'une main lui caressait doucement le dos.

- Vas y. Pleur petit, ça ira mieux après.

Ce fut comme si quelqu'un avait fait céder un barrage et Fay pleura tout ce qu'il avait perdu. Son village, ses habitants, ses amis, sa famille, il pleura pour eux tous. Après de longues minutes il commença à se calmer. Il remarqua la main dans son dos et la chaleur de l'autre corps mais il ne voulait pas s'en dégager alors il resta dans cette position pendant encore quelques minutes. Il se redressa finalement et tout en essuyant ses larmes il jeta un regard vers celui qui l'avait consolé. Murazaki ne le quittait pas du regard. Fay se sentit rougir et baissa les yeux.

- Merci.

- Pourquoi ? C'est normal de pleurer les morts. Mais ce n'est pas bon de ne faire que ça. Tu es vivant et tu devrais les en remercier.

- Mais, …Ca fait mal.

- Je sais. Mais la douleur s'atténuera… Même si elle ne disparaîtra jamais totalement.

Fay leva les yeux vers le jeune homme et vit que celui-ci regardait loin devant lui. Quelque chose que Fay ne pouvait pas voir et dont seul le magicien connaissait l'existence.

Murazaki secoua la tête comme pour remettre ses idées en place et se tourna vers le garçon.

- Aller, on n'a pas de temps à perdre. Je vais avoir beaucoup de choses à t'expliquer et je vais bientôt devoir partir.

Murazaki se releva et défit les bandages de Fay tout en faisant attention à ne pas blesser l'enfant. Il examina ensuite chacune de ses blessures. Les égratignures avaient toutes disparues et la plaie sur le torse était à peine visible. Le magicien passa malgré tout un onguent sur la blessure et pouvait sentir sous ses doigts la marque laissée par l'Oni. Les armes des démons étaient ainsi faites. On n'en guérissait jamais totalement.

Le magicien refit les bandages, même si les blessures étaient presque totalement guéries, elles étaient encore très sensibles et le frottement de tissus pouvait être douloureux après un moment. Murazaki s'accroupit ensuite devant le lit et retira les bandes qui entouraient le pied de l'enfant. Ce n'était pas grand chose et demain normalement Fay devrait pouvoir se déplacer sans ressentir aucune douleur. Il massa le pied quelques minutes puis refit le bandage et aida le garçon à se rallonger.

Finalement il se redressa et observa le gamin. Fay n'avait pas bougé un seul instant et s'était laissé faire. Mais maintenant que tout était fini, une question lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Pourquoi vous m'avez sauvé ?

- Tu as demandé de vivre non ?

Fay regarda le jeune homme dans les yeux. Son regard violet n'était pas moqueur, il semblait juste vouloir attendre quelque chose.

- Pourquoi m'avoir amené ici ?

Murazaki soupira. Le délai avait été extrêmement court. Il y a quelques minutes il n'aurait pas hésité à tout raconté au gamin. Mais quelques chose l'avait touché chez lui. Il avait l'air tellement fragile, un peu comme…

Le magicien secoua la tête et poussa un nouveau soupir. S'il continuait à secouer la tête comme ça il allait finir par avoir un torticolis. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et rapprocha la chaise à côté du lit pour s'asseoir dessus.

- Très bien, alors je vais tout t'expliquer. Tu te trouve en ce moment à Kuroyama. Tu en as déjà entendu parlé ?

Fay secoua la tête.

- Kuroyama est une montagne, et au sommet de cette montagne se trouve un, comment dire simplement ? Un château caché, oui on peut dire ça comme ça. Ce château est dirigé par un puissant magicien. C'est Yami-Sama, mon maître, …Et ton maître aussi maintenant.

- Quoi ?

- C'est lui qui nous a demandé de te ramener ici. Maintenant tu vivras ici et tu devras le respect à Yami-Sama.

- Mais je…

- As-tu autre part où aller ?

- Non.

Fay baissa la tête. Où pourrait-il aller ? Tous ceux qu'il connaissait étaient morts.

- Donc tu n'as pas le choix. Tu vas rester ici et tu serviras Yami-Sama. Mais pas tous de suite.

Le jeune garçon leva les yeux vers le magicien et lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

- A quoi je pourrais bien lui servir ? Je ne sais rien faire.

Murazaki détourna les yeux pendant quelques secondes puis regarda Fay.

- C'est pour ça que tu vas suivre un entraînement. Un entraînement magique plus précisément. Il commencera dans une semaine, tu seras avec d'autres enfants. Ils ne sont pas très nombreux, avec toi, vous serez huit. Tu seras aussi le plus jeune mais l'âge n'a pas d'importance, seul le niveau compte.

Murazaki tourna ensuite son regard vers le mur.

- Lorsque tu auras fini ta formation il te restera une dernière épreuve à accomplir avant d'obtenir le titre de magicien. Ensuite tu entreras au service de Yami-Sama.

- Et pourquoi je devrais le servir ? Je ne le connais même pas.

- Yami-Sama cherche à rassembler de puissants magiciens. Il existe dans ce monde un mal qui grandi et qui donne de la puissance aux Onis. Son but et qui il est je l'ignore, seul mon maître le sait mais il cherche à le renverser.

- Mais je, …J'aime pas me battre. Et je ne sais même pas utiliser la magie. L'ancien m'a interdit de l'utiliser.

- Tu apprendras à l'utiliser et à t'en servir. Et tu seras obliger de servir Yami-Sama. Il t'a sauvé et ta vie est maintenant entre ses mains.

- Mais je ne veux pas.

- TU N'AS PAS LE CHOIX !

Fay sursauta et se recroquevilla dans son lit. Murazaki poussa un soupir et passa une de ses mains devant ses yeux.

- Fay, s'il te plait. Tu n'as plus le choix désormais. Ta vie appartient à Yami-Sama et si tu lui désobéis tu seras puni. Peut-être un jour te laissera t-il partir mais d'ici là ne te pose pas de question et fait ce qu'il te dit.

Murazaki se redressa et fit un petit sourire triste à cet enfant qui faisait renaître chez lui des sentiments qu'il pensait disparus.

- Tu auras encore de nombreuses années avant d'entrer à son service alors profit en le plus possible.

Il se dirigea vers la porte puis s'arrêta et revient auprès de Fay. Il glissa la main dans sa poche et en retira un pendentif qu'il tendit au garçon.

- Ceci t'appartient ?

- Dray.

Fay tendit les mains vers le bijou et Murazaki le posa dans ses mains. Le garçon le regarda quelques secondes avant de le serrer contre son cœur.

- Désolé gamin.

Le magicien se redresse et ouvrit la porte. Mais avant de sortir il jeta un dernier regard vers l'enfant puis finalement sortit de la chambre laissant le garçon à ses larmes. Une fois la porte refermée il s'appuya contre elle.

- Courage petit. Ca sera dur mais je sais que tu y arriveras. Ton frère veillera sur toi maintenant. C'est ce que font tous les frères.

Après quelques minutes Murazaki se redressa et pris la direction des quartiers de son maître.

-----------------------------------------

**PETIT LEXIQUE POUR LES NOMS**

**Tsume** : griffes

**Yami-sama** : Sama est un titre honorifique et Yami signifie ténèbres et c'est son nom. Donc ça donne en gros Seigneur Ténèbres Vu comme ça c'est bof mais j'aime bien Yami-Sama.

**Murasaki** : Violet Ses yeux. J'ai cherché longtemps.

**Kuroyama** : Alors Kuro (est-ce qu'il faut vraiment le dire ? Cf : Kurogane ) c'est noir et yama c'est pour désigner un mont ou une montagne (ex : Fujiyama c'est le mont Fuji) Donc là ça donne le mont noir ou la montagne noire, que je préfère.

**Niwa** : jardin, pas mal pour quelqu'un qui se charge des potions.

--------------------------------------------

Voilà, fini pour cette fois.

Finalement, je crois qu'il y a des risques que **Sedinette-Sama** soit triste mais la fic n'est pas une Angst pour rien et elle va rester dans cet état d'esprit pendant un long moment alors il faudra s'y faire, je le crains.

J'ai fini ce chapitre cinq jours après avoir publier le dernier (non vous ne rêvez pas j'ai bien dis cinq jours) mais ne vous attendez pas trop à ce que ce soit comme ça tous les jours. Je vais quand même essayer d'accélérer un peu le rythme.

Aller, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, c'est le début d'une nouvelle vie pour notre Fay national.

La suite risque d'être un peu compliquée alors si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas à les poser.

A la prochaine

Sharo-Chan


	9. Premier cours

**Prêts pour un nouveau chapitre ?**

Ok, le voici, mais avant les réponses aux rewiews.

**Sedinette-sama **: Avant toute chose, tu veux bien me rendre petit Fay ? J'en ai besoin pour la suite de la fic. (Reçois un regard menaçant de Kurogane) T'en fais pas Kuro, t'auras ton tour. (Kurogane s'en va, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres et attrape au passage le grand Fay). Pff, j'ai eu chaud, heureusement qu'il ne sait pas que je dois d'abord finir cette fic avant de profiter de Fay. Sedinette-sama, évite de kidnapper Fay la prochaine fois, c'est plutôt dangereux de le récupérer et j'en ai besoin pour la fic. Lol, aller un peu de sérieux. Merci encore pour ta rewiew je suis vraiment très contente que tu m'écrive à chaque chapitre. On s'améliore, cette fois-ci tu étais juste sur le point de pleurer. Je fais pas exprès de faire des chapitres tristes mais c'est l'histoire qui l'ai. Ca va durer comme ça encore quelques temps mais il y aura sûrement des chapitres un peu plus légers et je vais essayer d'en faire des comiques plus tard, y'en a déjà un de prévu. Je sais pas quand mais je vais y travailler. Aller, bisous et bonne lecture.

**Eleven-Chan** : Contente d'avoir une nouvelle rewiew de ta part et contente d'apprendre que le dernier chapitre t'as plu. Alors comme ça t'aime bien Murazaki Cool. Je le trouve cool moi aussi, comme Dray d'ailleurs. Je n'avais pas spécialement remarqué qu'il ressemblait à Fay mais l'idée me plait assez. Pour ton hypothèse par rapport au :"Il avait l'air tellement fragile, un peu comme…" … C'est pas ça mais …tu verras dans les prochains chapitre (j'adore être auteur, avoir le pouvoir d'énerver le lecteur de quelques touches sur le clavier c'est vraiment exquis. Redescend sur Terre) Je devrais expliquer cette phrase d'ici, (regarde ses notes) 11 chapitres, peut-être plus je ne sais pas exactement, ça dépendra de ce que je rajoute à mon histoire. Désolée mais c'est une explication un peu trop importante pour comprendre Murazaki pour que ce soit bâclé ou expliqué dès maintenant. C'est sympa que tu ais remarqué mais je vais devoir te laisser sur ta faim par rapport à cette question je pense que si tu aime autant cette fic tu comprendras. (et consternant l'art du sadisme, je crois en utiliser une sacrée couche en ce moment , m'en veux pas, je me découvre une nouvelle nature) Ensuite, non Yami-Sama n'est pas Ashura. Je sais qu'il lui ressemble pas mal mais c'est pas de ma faute si j'aime bien les grand brun ténébreux (enfin si un peu mais bon). Je sais que ça porte à confusion mais je ne voyais pas Yami autrement, surtout avec son nom, tu l'imagine blond toi sachant que son nom signifie ténèbres? ' Enfin, consternant l'avenir de Murazaki, la seule chose que je peux te dire c'est qu'il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences et que ce que l'on croit être n'est pas toujours vrai. Tu comprendras dans plusieurs chapitre. Aller je crois que j'ai répondu à toutes tes questions. Bonne lecture et à la prochaine.

**Clover-san** : Salut ! Je suis super contente que le dernier chapitre t'ai plu. C'est vrai que le personnage de Murazaki est plutôt contradictoire mais tu comprendras pourquoi dans les prochains chapitre. Apparemment vous l'avez tous adopter alors je le développe un peu plus au cours des chapitres. Sedinette-sama est plutôt sensible et ça me fait plaisir qu'elle soit autant touchée, c'est pour ça que je lui fais spécialement quelques passages un peu plus légers dans la fic. Pour le Sharo-sama l'idée est sympa et j'espère que cette fic continuera à te plaire autant pour l'écriture que pour l'inspiration car je suis très inspirée (ça a l'air plutôt bien parti en tous cas). Aller, je pense avoir répondu à toutes tes questions alors maintenant bonne lecture.

**Réapprendre à Sourire **

**Chapitre 6 : Premier cours**

_- Tu apprendras à l'utiliser et à t'en servir. Et tu seras obliger de servir Yami-Sama. Il t'a sauvé et ta vie est maintenant entre ses mains._

_- Mais je ne veux pas._

_- TU N'AS PAS LE CHOIX !_

_Fay sursauta et se recroquevilla dans son lit. Murazaki poussa un soupir et passa une de ses mains devant ses yeux._

_- Fay, s'il te plait. Tu n'as plus le choix désormais. Ta vie appartient à Yami-Sama et si tu lui désobéis tu seras puni. Peut-être un jour te laissera t-il partir mais d'ici là ne te pose pas de question et fait ce qu'il te dit._

_Murazaki se redressa et fit un petit sourire triste à cet enfant qui faisait renaître chez lui des sentiments qu'il pensait disparus._

_- Tu auras encore de nombreuses années avant d'entrer à son service alors profit en le plus possible._

_Il se dirigea vers la porte puis s'arrêta et revient auprès de Fay. Il glissa la main dans sa poche et en retira un pendentif qu'il tendit au garçon._

_- Ceci t'appartient ?_

_- Dray._

_Fay tendit les mains vers le bijou et Murazaki le posa dans ses mains. Le garçon le regarda quelques secondes avant de le serrer contre son cœur._

_- Désolé gamin._

_Le magicien se redresse et ouvrit la porte. Mais avant de sortir il jeta un dernier regard vers l'enfant puis finalement sortit de la chambre laissant le garçon à ses larmes. Une fois la porte refermée il s'appuya contre elle._

_- Courage petit. Ca sera dur mais je sais que tu y arriveras. Ton frère veillera sur toi maintenant. C'est ce que font tous les frères._

_Après quelques minutes Murazaki se redressa et pris la direction des quartiers de son maître._

------------------------------------------

Pendant toute la semaine qui avait suivi son réveil, Murazaki était resté auprès de Fay pour le soigner et s'assurer qu'il récupéré bien de ses blessures et de sa fatigue. Le magicien lui avait aussi apporté de nouveaux vêtements, une longue tunique noire qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux et qui recouvrait un pantalon de toile tout aussi noire. Murazaki lui avait aussi fait visiter les environs et comme il le lui avait dit, la place ressemblait fort à un château caché dans les roches de la montagne. Mais ce qui faisait peur au garçon était les cellules du sous-sol. Fay avait tous simplement refusé d'y descendre, il avait trop peur du noir, mais il avait tout de même demandé à Murazaki pourquoi le château possédait une prison. Le magicien lui avait répondu en souriant tristement que c'était un endroit réservé à ceux qui avaient trahi Yami-Sama ou ceux qui avaient tenté de pénétrer à Kuroyama. Le garçon avait frissonné et Murazaki avait passé sa main dans les cheveux du plus jeune pour les lui ébouriffer.

Fay commençait à bien aimer le magicien. Il était agaçant, parfois même blessant, mais Fay sentait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en lui. Parfois lorsqu'il le regardait, Murazaki avait le regard lointain puis lorsqu'il revenait à la réalité il lui lançait un sourire un peu triste. Le garçon n'avait jamais posé de question mais il sentait que quelque chose chez lui blessait le magicien autant qu'il le soulageait.

Fay avait aussi rencontré d'autres personnes au cours de ses visites. La plupart du temps c'était des guerriers mais il avait aussi croisé des magiciens. Murazaki lui avait présenté Niwa, un homme roux aux yeux bleus qui étaient spécialisé dans les potions. Il avait l'air sympathique mais Fay avait l'impression qu'il cherchait à garder une certaine distance par rapport aux autres. Il avait aussi vu Tsume, un grand brun tout en musque qui lui faisait peur. Il ne semblait pas beaucoup aimer Murazaki et Fay encore moins.

Lorsqu'il l'avait croisé, Tsume avait lancé un regard noir qui avait fait frissonner le garçon. Le magicien semblait sur le point de dire quelque chose mais au même moment il avait relevé la tête alors que le garçon sentait une main se poser doucement sur son épaule. En se retournant, Fay vit que Murazaki se tenait derrière lui et il semblait défier dur regard l'autre magicien de faire le moindre geste. Tsume avait serré les dents puis était partit sans se retourné après avoir lancé un regard haineux à Murazaki et à Fay.

Deux jours après cet incident, Fay se réveilla doucement et jetant un regard vers l'extérieur il s'aperçut que le soleil était déjà levé. Il rejeta ses couvertures et se précipita hors de sa chambre pour rejoindre la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il franchi la porte, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la porte à gauche de la sienne et vit qu'elle était entrouverte. Fay poussa un soupir de découragement, le magicien s'était encore une fois levé avant lui, le garçon repris donc sa route vers la salle de bain.

Lors de sa première sortie, le garçon s'était aperçut que sa chambre n'était pas isolée comme il l'avait cru à son réveille mais qu'elle faisait partie d'un appartement, l'appartement de Murazaki. Les deux chambres étaient côte à côte et s'ouvraient sur une sorte de salon/salle à manger. Une cuisine se trouvait à l'opposée des chambres, la salle de bain à droite et la porte d'entrée à gauche, à côté de la chambre du magicien.

Fay se dirigea vers la cuisine d'où il lui semblait entendre des bruits et vit son aîné aux fourneaux.

- Alors marmotte, tu te réveil enfin ? C'est pas comme ça que tu arriveras à te lever avant moi.

Murazaki se tourna vers son protégé et lui lança un sourire moqueur auquel Fay répondis par un regard noir. En effet, au début de leur cohabitation, Fay s'était rapidement aperçu que le magicien était toujours réveillé avant lui. Il avait dit à voix haute que c'était facile de ce lever aussi tôt et que s'il le voulait il pourrait se lever bien avant lui. Murazaki l'avait pris au mot et depuis, chaque matin il se moquait allègrement de Fay qui se levait bien après lui, au plus grand énervement du bond.

- Aller, file te laver le repas est bientôt prêt, tu ne voudrais pas être en retard le premier jour ?

Fay ne se fit pas répéter deux fois et se précipita dans la salle de bain, manquant un sourire amusé du magicien. Ca devenait de plus en plus dur pour lui de se montrer froid avec le gamin, il n'en avait aucune envie mais il ne voulait pas le blesser ou se blesser lui-même. Fay ignorait de quoi serait fait son avenir, Murazaki lui l'entrapercevait et il savait que ça risquait de briser le gamin. Il tenterait de le protéger le plus possible mais son destin était déjà tracé.

Quelques minutes après, Fay sorti de la salle de bain propre comme un sou neuf et vient s'asseoir à la table dans la cuisine. Murazaki déposa devant lui un bol de céréales un grand verre de lait de lait et deux tartines sur lesquelles il avait mis de la confiture d'Alligna. Fay se lécha les babines à la vue de ce petit déjeuné et lança un grand regard de remerciement à son aîné. Le magicien haussa les épaules avant de se préparer son propre petit déjeuné. Lorsqu'il s'installa, le garçon avait déjà fini son bol, son verre était à moitié vide et il était en train d'entamer deuxième tartine. Murazaki tenta de cacher un sourire lorsqu'il vit que l'expression du gamin était proche de l'extase. Il secoua la tête et goutta à sa propre tartine. La confiture d'Alligna était l'une des seules qui existait à Seles. Les températures étant extrêmement rudes il était très difficile de faire pousser quelque chose. Mais l'Alligna était l'un des seuls fruits vraiment sucrés qui poussait dans ces conditions et qui existait en quantité suffisante pour pouvoir en faire des choses tel que de la confiture. Lorsqu'il eurent terminé de manger, Murazaki prit tout son temps pour débarrasser la table et faire la vaisselle. Pendant ce temps, Fay se tenait près de la porte et poussait de temps en temps des soupirs énervés qui faisaient sourire le magicien.

- Murazakiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! T'as bientôt fini ?

- Oui Fay, encore deux petites minutes.

- T'as déjà dit ça y'a plus de dix minutes. C'est toi qui m'as dit que j'allais être en retard.

- Ok, ok, j'arrive.

Murazaki sortie de la cuisine et ouvris la porte devant le garçon qui s'engouffra à l'extérieur, …pour s'arrêter quelques mètres plus loin. Il se tourna vers le magicien les yeux implorants et sentis l'énervement le gagner lorsqu'il vit le visage satisfait de l'aîné.

- Un problème ?

Fay poussa un petit gémissement avant de baisser la tête et de marmonner tout doucement.

- Tu as dit quelques chose ? Parce que je n'ai rien entendu.

Fay releva la tête et fixa ses yeux dans ceux pétillant d'amusement du magicien.

- On doit aller par où ?

- C'est bizarre, j'ai cru entendre quelque chose mais je ne suis pas bien sûr.

- On doit aller par où, _s'il te plait Murazaki_.

- Voilà qui est mieux. Aller, suis moi.

Le magicien entraîna le garçon légèrement grognon dans un dédale de couloir tous plus sombres les uns que les autres.

- Tu ferais mieux de te souvenir le plus rapidement possible du chemin. Je ne pourrais pas toujours t'accompagner.

Fay hoche la tête et tenta de reconnaître les différents couloirs dans lesquels ils passaient. Mais au bout de quelques minutes il s'aperçut que rien ne lui permettait de les différencier. Il poussa un soupir et se contenta de suivre le magicien.

Finalement, au bout de presque dix minutes de marche, Murazaki s'arrêta obligeant son protéger à en faire autant.

- Nous y voilà. Je vais te laisser ici et je viendrais te rechercher ce midi.

Fay regarda en face de lui et aperçu une grande porte en bois verni qui semblait assez lourde. Il resta là à la fixer pendant plusieurs secondes avant qu'il ne sente une main le pousser doucement vers l'avant.

- Aller va-y.

Le garçon jeta un coup d'œil au magicien avant de faire un pas en avant. Il déglutit difficilement puis après avoir lancé un dernier regard vers le jeune homme, il pris une grande inspiration et s'avança vers la porte. Une fois arrivé il s'arrêta et jeta un regard en arrière. Murazaki n'était plus là et Fay savait qu'il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible. Il prit une grande inspiration et frappa trois petits coups sur la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit.

--------------------------------------

Caché au détour d'un couloir, Murazaki observait Fay s'avancer vers la porte avant de regarder derrière lui. Il vit le garçon blanchir un peu mais ne se montra pas. Normalement il n'aurait pas dû rester mais il voulait s'assurer que tout se passer bien. Il vit le garçon frapper à la porte et senti monter en lui un sentiment de fierté. Il se réprima aussitôt, il ne devait pas s'attacher à ce gosse, il ne lui attirerait que des problèmes. Mais en même temps il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir attirer par lui et d'avoir envie de le protéger. Il sourie doucement en remarquent que ce gamin était littéralement en train de l'ensorceler avec le plus puissant des sortilèges. Murazaki repris ses esprits lorsqu'il la porte s'ouvrir et grimaça légèrement en reconnaissant Toboe. Ce type portait vraiment bien son nom et le magicien espérait qu'il ne serrait pas trop dur avec l'enfant. Lorsque Fay fut rentré et que Toboe referma la porte, Murazaki poussa un petit soupir et s'appuya contre le mur quelques secondes avant de reprendre la direction de ses appartements. Fay sera sûrement ravis de trouver un bon repas à son retour.

--------------------------------------

Lorsque la porte fut totalement ouverte, Fay pu voir l'homme qui lui avait ouvert. Lorsqu'il le vit, Fay ne pu réprimer un frisson et se retient de justesse à faire un pas en arrière. L'homme n'était pas spécialement grand, il paressait même plutôt petit car il restait penché en avant pour s'appuyer sur une vielle cane de bois. Ses habits étaient vieux et sentaient un peu le moisi et il semblait à peine tenir sur ses jambes. Il avait des cheveux gris et sales qui lui arrivaient au niveau des épaules et il lançait à Fay un regard noir de ses petits yeux marron vitreux. Mais ce qui faisait le plus peur à Fay s'était son visage. Il était recouvert de cicatrices, son nez semblait avoir été cassé à de nombreuses reprises et ses lèvres, aussi serrées que possible, dessinaient une horrible grimace. Fay dégluti difficilement alors que l'homme le fixait de haut en bas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici toi ?

La voix était grinçante et si forte que Fay sursauta et dû prendre quelques secondes avant de pouvoir répondre.

- Euh, …Et bien c'est euh, …Je m'appelle Fay et, …Enfin, c'est à dire que Murazaki m'a dit que,…

- ABREGE !

- C'est Murazaki qui m'a amené ici, …pour apprendre la magie.

- La magie ? Un moustique comme toi ? Mais il se fout de moi celui-là. Comme si un cornichon de ton espèce pouvait apprendre la moindre chose. T'as quel âge ?

- Cinq ans.

- On dit ''cinq ans MONSIEUR !''

- Désolé monsieur.

Fay était de plus en plus paniqué. A chaque fois que cet homme haussait la voix il sentait sa poitrine se comprimer et avait du mal à respirer.

- Cinq ans hein ?

- Oui, …Monsieur.

L'homme lui jeta un regard de dédain et retourna à l'intérieur de la pièce. Fay ne sachant que faire resta sur le pas de la porte et regarda autour de lui, cherchant la moindre indication sur ce qu'il devait faire.

- TU VAS RESTER DEHORS ENCORE LONGTEMPS ? DEPECHE TOI DE RENTRER AVANT QUE JE NE VIENNE TE CHERCHER MOI MEME.

Fay se précipita à l'intérieur de la pièce et referma doucement la porte derrière lui avant de faire à nouveau face à son professeur.

- Votre attention à tous, il se trouve que le GRAND Murazaki a trouvé intéressant de mettre entre nos pattes ce morveux pour qu'il tente d'apprendre la magie. Voyez-vous, ce gamin a à peine 5 ans se trouve suffisamment doué pour suivre les même cours que vous.

Fay regarda autour de lui. La pièce était en forme de demi-cercle et Fay en déduit qu'ils étaient dans une tour. De nombreuses tables alignées faisaient face à la porte et étaient occupées par sept enfants, tous âgés entre onze et seize ans qui le dévisageaient pour certains avec moquerie, d'autres avec colère ou tous simplement curiosité. Fay tenta de se faire tout petit et cela ne passa pas inaperçu au vieil homme.

- Allons, tu ne vas pas passer toute ta journée devant cette porte. Prend une chaise et va t'asseoir, tu nous as déjà fait perdre beaucoup de temps.

Fay chercha une chaise libre et en trouva une à côté d'un jeune garçon d'environ treize–quatorze ans. Il s'avança vers lui et lui demanda s'il pouvait s'asseoir à côté de lui. Le garçon se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de reporter son attention vers le vieil homme.

- Bien, nous allons ENFIN pouvoir commencer. Pour le seul qui ne le sait pas, je m'appelle Toboe, pour toi se sera Toboe-Sama. C'est moi qui vais tenter de vous apprendre un minimum en ce qui concerne l'utilisation des sortilèges. Vos maîtres se chargeront de parfaire votre apprentissage. Maintenant que les choses sont claires, AU TRAVAIL !

Fay vit les autres se lever et s'aligner devant leurs tables et en fit de même. Il chercha dans le regard de ses nouveaux camarades la moindre indication sur ce qu'il devait faire mais pas l'un d'entre eux ne posa ses yeux sur lui

- Bien, nous allons voir ce que vous avez appris. On va commencer par quelques chose de simple pour ne pas trop choquer votre _jeune _camarade.

Quelques rires moqueurs s'élevèrent dans la salle et Fay baissa la tête pour fixer ses pieds.

- Alors on va commencer. Ekios, tu vas me faire le sortilège pour changer la couleur de ce morceau de tissu.

- Bien Toboe-sama.

Un garçon tout à droite de la file s'avança et se plaça au centre de la salle. Fay observa son camarade châtain clair se placer devant une table où Toboe avait placé un morceau de tissu blanc. Il leva les bras et du bout des doigts traça différents symboles qui s'incrustèrent dans l'air, prenant une couleur rouge pale. Il prononça ensuite une incantation que Fay reconnu et le bout de tissu s'illumina. Lorsque la lumière faiblie, Fay put voir que le tissu avait pris une couleur marron foncée à la place de son blanc originel.

- Maintenant à toi.

Fay sursauta en s'apercevant que c'était à lui que l'on s'adressait et s'avança à son tour au centre de la pièce. Il s'arrêta devant la table et jeta un regard vers Toboe. Celui-ci lui expliqua le principe du sortilège et la manière dont-il faillait l'employer. Il y eut ensuite un moment de silence durant lequel Fay ne su ce qu'il devait faire.

- T'ATTENDS QUOI ? CHANGE-MOI LA COULEUR DE CE MOUCHOIR.

Fay se concentra comme l'Ancien lui avait appris puis tenta de canaliser sa magie pour la faire ressortir. Mais rien ne se passa. Il tenta une seconde fois mais se fut à nouveau un échec.

- J'ATTENDS. TU VAS ME LE FAIRE CE SORTILEGE ?

- Je, …J'y arrive pas, monsieur.

Fay releva les yeux vers son professeur et vis que celui-ci le fusillait du regard. Il fit un pas en arrière sous la peur et regarda les autres élèves. Une grande majorité semblait être satisfaite du spectacle.

- ON A PAS IDEE DE ME FOUTRE UN BON A RIEN DANS TON GENRE. MEME PAS CAPABLE DE FAIRE UN SORTILEGE AUSSI SIMPLE. TU N'ARRIVERAS JAMAIS A RIEN EN MAGIE. FICHE-MOI LE CAMPS.

- Je suis désolé, je…

- FICHE-MOI LE CAMPS JE TE DIS.

Fay se précipita vers la porte sans demander son reste et l'ouvris à la volée avant de courir vers l'extérieur alors qu'il entendait encore la voix de Toboe.

- Enfin débarrassé de ce gêneur. BON VOUS AUTRES, LA RECRE EST FINIE, REPRENEZ VOUS PLACES !

Le garçon s'engagea dans différents couloirs qui se trouvaient sur sa route sans prendre garde à son chemin ni aux larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Après plusieurs minutes de course il tourna à une nouvelle intersection mais fini par trébucher et s'étala de tout son long. Il tenta de se relever mais les forces lui manquaient alors il décida de rester là. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Le destin semblait s'acharner sur lui depuis l'attaque de son village. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas qu'il ait perdu toute sa famille, il fallait maintenant que les gens qu'il rencontre le traitent comme un moins que rien. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa magie l'avait abandonnée, il lui en voulait comme il en voulait à Murazaki de l'avoir laissé seul. Epuisé et avec un poids lourd sur le cœur il fini par s'endormir.

--------------------------------------

Lorsque Fay se réveilla, sa tête lui fit horriblement mal. Il sorti sa main des couvertures et la posa sur son front pour tenter de calmer la douleur… puis se redressa brusquement. Il se trouvait dans sa chambre, pourtant il n'avait pas le souvenir d'être revenu dans l'appartement. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre et vit que les rideaux avaient été tirés. Alors qu'il allait sortir de son lit il aperçu Murazaki installé sur la chaise à côté de lui. Il regarda le jeune homme pendant quelques secondes avant de s'apercevoir qu'il était endormi. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait comme ça et il lui sembla alors beaucoup plus jeune et plus doux. Il tenta de sortir silencieusement de son lit, mais pas assez car le magicien se réveilla. Il sembla désorienté pendant deux-trois secondes puis son regard se fixa sur le garçon.

- Tu es réveillé.

Ce n'était pas une question mais Fay hocha quand même la tête. Murazaki se releva de sa chaise et s'étira faisant craquer ses os avant de se tourner vers le garçon.

- Tu as faim ? Il est presque l'heure de dîner.

Fay hocha à nouveau la tête et suivi le magicien dans la cuisine. Là il fit un grand mouvement de bras et les plats qui étaient déjà préparés commençaient à se réchauffer doucement. Il s'assit sur la table de la cuisine et Fay pris la place en face de lui. Murazaki posa ses coudes sur la table et mit sa tête sur ses mains tout en fixant le jeune garçon.

- Bien. Maintenant tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi je t'ai retrouvé évanoui dans un couloir.

Fay n'ouvris pas la bouche et baissa les yeux pour fixer ses mains. Il entendis le magicien se relever et s'accroupir à côté de lui avant de lui relever la tête.

- Fay, …raconte-moi.

Le garçon senti les larmes couler le long de ses joues et se jeta dans les bras de son aîné qui retient de justesse son équilibre. Il lui raconta tous, la méchanceté et les insultes de Toboe, les regards des élèves, son sentiment de trahison.

Au fur et à mesure de Fay se confiait à lui, Murazaki resserrait sa prise sur le petit corps. Après presque une heure, Fay fini par s'endormir mais le magicien le garda encore un peu dans ses bras. Il s'y était pris comme un manche avec lui et l'avait envoyé dans la cage aux fauves sans aucune préparation. Et tous ça juste parce qu'il avait peur d'être blessé, mais au final il n'avait réussi qu'a les blesser tous les deux. Une heure plus tard, il cessa de maintenir les plats au chaud et se releva avec le garçon endormi dans les bras. Il se dirigea vers la chambre du plus jeune et le glissa dans son lit avant de le border. Alors qu'il allait quitter la pièce, il s'arrêta et revient sur ses pas. Il se pencha sur l'enfant et déposa un léger baiser sur son front.

- Dors bien Fay. Demain je te promets que je ne fuirais plus.

--------------------------------------

**Toboe** : Hurlement, si je ne me trompe pas. Quand Murazaki dit qu'il porte bien son nom...

Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre de bouclé. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Normalement il aurait dû être plus long mais je trouve que cinq pages (sans compter les réponses aux rewiews) c'est déjà pas mal pour une semaine.

Je suis toujours à votre écoute si vous avez des propositions sur des éléments que vous voudriez que j'intègre à l'histoire.

Bon aller, à la prochaine

Sharo-Chan


	10. Nouveau lien

Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre, je suis trop contente, j'ai dépassé le cap des 30 rewiews. J'espère que j'en aurais encore beaucoup d'autres.

Je suis désolée pour le retard mais j'ai eu un horrible coup de pompe pour ce chapitre. A peine j'écrivais une phrase ou deux que j'avais envie de m'arrêter. Mais j'en ai profité pour avancer mes autres fic et préciser un peu la suite de l'histoire.

Réponses aux rewiews

**sedinette-sama** : (Se gratte la tête d'un air embêté) Désolée de te faire toujours pleurer. J'essaye d'alléger l'histoire le plus possible mais apparemment ça n'as pas beaucoup d'effet sur toi. Je te rassure, d'ici au moins une dizaine de chapitre l'histoire devrait être un peu moins dure. (Même si d'ici là tu risque soit de me détester, soit de souffrir de déshydratation à cause des larmes.) En tous cas j'espère que tu continueras de lire. C'est vrai que Toboe est un vrai conna… mais c'était comme ça que je voulais le faire paraître donc je crois que c'est réussi de ce côté là et pour savoir si Fay parvient à l'impressionner il faudra lire les prochains chapitres. Aller, bonne lecture, je crois que ce chapitre devrait te redonner courage, ou le prochain, je ne suis pas encore sûre.

**Clover-san** : (Ce prend la tête entre les mains et s'affale sur sa chaise) C'est pas possible. Ca deviens une épidémie cette manie de pleurer. Je ne pensais vraiment pas que cette histoire ferait autant d'effet. Mais d'un côté ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir que j'arrive à vous toucher comme ça. --' …J'espère quand même que ça s'arrangera par la suite, même si cette fic restera dans l'ensemble assez noire. M'enfin, voilà pour les points négatifs. Le personnage de Murazaki prend de l'importance dans la vie de Fay au fur et à mesure des chapitres et tu ne sais pas encore jusqu'à quel point, on devrait en apprendre un peu plus sur lui dans ce chapitre. Quant à Toboe, comme je l'ai dis à sedinette-sama, j'ai fait exprès d'en faire un personnage détestable. Physiquement j'ai essayé de le faire ressembler à un Argus Rusard (le concierge dans Harry Potter ) en plus vieux et un peu de Rogue aussi. Par contre je ne sais pas encore s'il aura un rôle important dans la vie de Fay. Tous mes personnages évoluent et s'influencent au fur et à mesure de l'histoire. Sans déconner, je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre mais j'ai juste une idée générale du déroulement de l'histoire et certains passages se développent tout seul presque sans que je m'en aperçoive. Par exemple, au départ la famille de Fay ne devait pas être aussi développée, l'attaque du village devait avoir lieu au 3ème chapitre et tenir sur un chapitre. Mais je trouve que c'est mieux comme ça, la fic à l'air plus vivante de mon point de vu, et du votre aussi vu vos réactions. Je m'aperçois par contre que tu es finalement passée au Sharo-sama ? Je crois qu'il est donc de mon devoir de ne pas te décevoir. Ne t'en fais pas pour Fay, il va reprendre courage (je crois) mais tu en sauras plus en lisant ce chapitre, alors bonne lecture.

**Melissa Flowkhart** : Youpi, une nouvelle lectrice, trop contente. Ca fait super plaisir. Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise à ce point, surtout si tu n'ais pas trop fan de Fay. Merci aussi pour tes compliments par rapport à l'histoire et à mon style d'écriture, ça me fait très plaisir et j'essaye de m'appliquer. Par contre tu vas t'apercevoir que je suis très irrégulière dans les publications, c'est mon plus gros défaut mais j'espère que ça ne te dérangera pas trop. Moi-même j'ai horreur d'attendre pour avoir un nouveau chapitre mais je fais vraiment au plus vite. Tu es la deuxième à avoir compris pour le nom de Fay (ou en tous cas, la deuxième à l'avoir relevé) et je t'en félicite. Moi aussi j'aimais bien Dray (quoi que c'est assez normal vu que c'est moi qui l'ai inventé) mais j'ai quand même dû le faire mourir pour les besoins de la fic. J'avais pas prévu de le faire si attachant au départ ça m'a fait bizarre de le faire mourir. Bon aller, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira et que tu continueras à n'envoyer des rewiews. Désolée encore pour le retard j'espère que tu n'auras pas attendu trop longtemps. Bisous.

**Eleven-chan** : Lol, au moins Toboe fait l'unanimité, tout le monde le déteste. Bien fait pour lui. Je ne sais pas encore si Fay lui fera payer ce qu'il lui a fait, on le verra dans les prochains chapitres. C'est vrai que Kuroyama ressemble un peu à Poudlard mais attention, ce n'est pas une école de magie. J'essayerais de développer un peu plus dans les prochains chapitres. Toboe est pour moi un mélange de Rusard pour le physique et de Rogue pour le comportement. Un mélange assez détestable comme tu peux le voir. Au sinon, je n'avais pas fais le rapprochement avec Naruto mais c'est vrai que c'est assez ressemblant. Bon, au sinon j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. Bisous

**Réapprendre à Sourire**

**Chapitre 7 : Un nouveau lien**

_Au fur et à mesure de Fay se confiait à lui, Murazaki resserrait sa prise sur le petit corps. Après presque une heure, Fay fini par s'endormir mais le magicien le garda encore un peu dans ses bras. Il s'y était pris comme un manche avec lui et l'avait envoyé dans la cage aux fauves sans aucune préparation. Et tous ça juste parce qu'il avait peur d'être blessé, mais au final il n'avait réussi qu'a les blesser tous les deux. Une heure plus tard, il cessa de maintenir les plats au chaud et se releva avec le garçon endormi dans les bras. Il se dirigea vers la chambre du plus jeune et le glissa dans son lit avant de le border. Alors qu'il allait quitter la pièce, il s'arrêta et revient sur ses pas. Il se pencha sur l'enfant et déposa un léger baiser sur son front._

_- Dors bien Fay. Demain je te promets que je ne fuirais plus._

------------------------------------

Le jour n'était pas encore levé lorsque Fay se réveilla. L'esprit encore embrumé, il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de reconnaître l'endroit où il était. Sa chambre. Il se demanda alors comment il avait bien pu arriver là. Un léger bruit à côté de lui le fit tourner la tête et il vit Murazaki assis en train de lire. A ce moment, le magicien releva les yeux de son livre et fit un léger sourire au jeune garçon.

- Comment tu te sens ?

Le garçon ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer ses mains. Sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal et il se sentait très fatigué mais il avait peur qu'à force de l'entendre se plaindre, Murazaki finisse par ce lasser de lui et le laisser avec Toboe.

- Je vais bien.

Il ne vis pas le magicien froncer les sourcils mais il l'entendis se lever avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le matelas. Il sursauta un peu lorsqu'une main fraîche se posa sur son front et ferma les yeux à demi lorsqu'il sentis la douleur diminuer peu à peu.

- Fay, j'ai horreur que l'on me mente. Quand tu ne te sens pas bien ou que tu as mal quelque part dis le moi.

- Je voulais pas t'embêter.

- Si ça m'embêtait vraiment je ne t'aurais pas posé la question.

- Je…

- Oui.

- Je ne voulais pas que tu me renvois chez Toboe. Il me fait peur.

Murazaki jeta un regard compatissent au jeune garçon et poussa un petit soupir. Il aurait dû mieux le protéger. Il savait qu'il était encore trop tôt pour que Fay commence son apprentissage avec le vieux grincheux comme il l'appelait. Mais comme un égoïste il n'avait pensé qu'à lui, sans se soucier de ce qu'il pourrait arriver au gamin.

- Je suis désolé.

Fay leva la tête vers le magicien et vis que celui-ci le regardait droit dans les yeux. Murazaki poussa un nouveau soupir puis ferma les yeux en s'appuyant contre le mur à la tête du lit.

- Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser aller chez Toboe si tôt. Tu n'étais pas prêt mais je n'ai pensé qu'à moi tout en sachant que tu serais sans doute blessé.

Fay resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de finalement s'adresser au magicien.

- Pourquoi ?

- …

- Pourquoi tu as fais ça si tu savais que je n'y arriverais pas ?

- …Je suppose que j'avais peur.

- Peur de quoi ?

- De m'attacher à toi. J'ai voulu te considérer comme n'importe quel enfant vivant ici sans tenir compte de ton passé. Mais ça n'a pas marché. Tu, tu as réveillé en moi des sentiments que je pensais morts depuis des années, et ça m'a fait peur. Je ne veux pas souffrir à nouveau et je pensais que t'ignorer et te traiter froidement t'empêcherait de t'approcher de moi. Mais je n'avais pas compris que c'était déjà trop tard. Dès que je t'ai vu dans ton village et que je t'ai pris dans mes bras tu m'avais ensorcelé.

Fay vis un doux sourire étirer les lèvres de son aîné mais resta silencieux.

- Finalement je n'ai réussi qu'à nous blesser tous les deux. Je comprendrais que tu ne veuille plus jamais me faire confiance.

Le silence s'installa pendant plusieurs minutes dans la chambre puis au moment ou le magicien allait se relever pour sortir de la pièce il senti un poids léger se poser contre son torse.

- Fay ?

- Je, je t'aime bien Murazaki. Même si t'es un peu dur ça se voit que tu ne me veux pas de mal. Et puis, tu me fais penser à Dray. Avant quant il était avec ses copains il faisait comme s'il ne me connaissait pas. Je crois qu'il avait peur d'être grand frère, c'est ce que maman m'a dit. Puis quand notre village a été attaqué par les monstres il y a un an il a complètement changé. Il restait près de moi quand il le pouvait, il m'emmenait faire des balades ou jouait avec moi. Un jour il m'a dit que c'était parce qu'il avait eu très peur pour moi. Il avait eu peur qu'il me soit arrivé quelque chose sans qu'on ait jamais pu être proche. Lorsque le village a été attaqué par les Onis, il m'a protégé, et il en est mort.

- Ton frère t'aimait.

Murazaki repensa au corps du jeune homme étendu aux côtés de Fay.

- Il t'aimait et il voulait te protéger.

Le regard du magicien se fit vide pendant quelques secondes alors qu'il resserrait sa prise sur Fay.

- C'est ce que devraient faire tous les frères.

Fay leva les yeux et vis son protecteur secouer la tête comme pour chasser de sombres idées.

- Tu devrais dormir encore un peu. Il ne fait pas encore jour.

Fay hocha la tête et se réinstalla dans son lit. Murazaki lui fit un petit sourire puis, au moment ou il allait quitter la pièce, il revient auprès du garçon et déposa un léger baisé sur son front.

- Fait de beaux rêves.

Fay sentit ses yeux se faire lourds et il s'endormi quelques secondes plus tard. Murazaki le regarda encore quelques minutes et replaça quelques mèches qui lui cachaient les yeux avant de finalement quitter l'appartement. Il y avait une personne qu'il devait voir.

------------------------------------

Lorsque Fay se réveilla le lendemain, la journée était déjà bien entamée. Il se redressa et frotta ses yeux, quelque peu surpris que Murazaki l'ait laissé dormir si longtemps. Il sortit finalement de son lit et parti à la recherche du magicien. Lorsqu'il sortit de la chambre, il s'aperçut qu'il ne semblait y avoir aucun signe lui indiquant la présence du jeune homme dans l'appartement. Il regarda dans toutes les pièces, y compris dans la chambre du magicien mais dût accepter le fait qu'il soit seul. C'était la deuxième fois depuis son arrivée ici qu'il se retrouvait totalement seul et quelques part il n'en était pas trop rassuré. Il secoua la tête pour quitter ses idées noires et décida de se préparer un petit déjeuné lorsque son estomac lui signala sa présence. Murazaki n'allait sûrement pas tarder à arriver, il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Il tira une chaise pour l'amener sous l'étagère où se trouvaient les bols et grimpa dessus pour prendre l'un des récipients. Mais s'apercevant rapidement qu'il était encore trop petit, il chercha autour de lui de quoi escalader pour atteindre les bols. Son regard s'arrêta sur l'évier où était posé une grande marmite, et il sourie. Il descendis de son perchoir et une fois qu'il eut en main la marmite, il la retourna et la posa sur la chaise. Il recula de quelques pas pour observer son assemblage puis sourie en s'avançant et escalada le tout. Il se mis tous d'abord debout sur la chaise puis il stabilisa la marmite en posant une main dessus et leva la jambe pour grimper. Après quelques minutes d'effort, il réussi à se mettre à genou sur la marmite puis s'aida du meuble pour se redresser. Une fois debout, il tenta de stabiliser sa position, ce qui s'avérait assez difficile et il se maintien au meuble pour ne pas tomber. Il leva la tête et aperçut les bols qui se trouvaient un peu plus haut. Il sourit et tendis le bras pour en attraper un, mais déchanta lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il lui manquait encore quelques centimètres. Il se mis sur la pointe des pieds pour gagner un peu de hauteur mais ce n'était pas encore assez. Il se mis alors sur un pied en s'étirant le plus possible et parvient enfin à toucher du bout des doigts l'un des bols. Il sourit un peu plus et tout à sa concentration il n'entendit pas la porte d'entrée de l'appartement s'ouvrir. Quelques secondes plus tard, Murazaki pénétra dans la cuisine et se figea lorsqu'il vit la position de son protégé.

- FAY !

Le jeune garçon sursauta en entendant son nom et se retourna brusquement, perdant par la même occasion son fragile équilibre. Tous lui sembla alors se passer au ralenti. Il se senti chuter en arrière et tomber de plus en plus vite. Il entendis le cri du magicien mais ferma les yeux, se préparent au choc qui n'allait pas tarder. Mais il sentit à la place deux bras finement musclés se placer sous son dos et sous sa tête Et le choc fut moins brusque que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il ouvris craintivement les yeux en aspirant une grande bouffée d'air alors qu'il se rendait compte qu'il avait retenu sa respiration. Il tourna les yeux vers la gauche et vis Murazaki, allongé de tout son long sur le ventre et dont les deux bras se trouvaient sous lui. Il le vit ouvrir douloureusement les yeux et lever la tête vers lui. Fay se releva doucement, faisant attention à ne pas blesser plus le magicien qu'il ne semblait l'être. Le jeune homme se redressa à demi en gardant ses bras contre son torse et en tentant de retenir un gémissement de douleur.

- Murazaki, je, …Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne voulais pas je, …Je peux faire quelque chose ?

- Ce n'est pas grave. C'est douloureux mais je ne pense pas que ce soit cassé. Va dans la salle de bain et apporte-moi la fiole petite violette qu'il y a derrière le miroir s'il te plait.

Fay courut vers la salle d'eau et ouvris en grand la petite armoire au-dessus de l'évier, elle était remplie de fioles. Il lui fallut peu de temps avant de trouver la potion que lui avait demandé le magicien et une fois qu'il l'eut en main il la serra contre lui et se précipita dans la cuisine. Murazaki s'était relevé et était assis sur la chaise que le garçon avait précédemment escaladé. La marmite qui avait dégringolé avec lui se trouvait un peu plus loin dans la pièce. Fay tendis la fiole au jeune homme qui la prit en grimaçant légèrement. Il retira le bouchon et avala le tout d'un trait. Fay le vis fermer les yeux quelques secondes avant de relever la tête et de fixer son regard dans le sien.

- Approche-toi Fay.

Le garçon s'avança en tremblant légèrement et ferma les yeux lorsqu'il vit le magicien lever la main vers lui. Mais le contact sur le haut de sa tête fut doux et rassurant, l'incitant à ouvrir les yeux. Murazaki le fixait d'un regard inquiet, cherchant la moindre trace de blessure.

- Tu n'as rien ? Tu ne t'es pas blessé ?

- Non.

Le magicien laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et attira le jeune garçon sur ses genoux et passa ses doigts dans les doux cheveux blonds.

- Alors tu vas m'expliquer ce que tu faisais sur cette chaise ? Tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu te faire très mal ?

- Désolé mais tu n'étais pas là et comme j'avais faim je voulais prendre un bol. Mais comme c'était trop haut je pouvais pas les avoir alors je suis monté sur la chaise et la marmite mais j'ai perdu mon équilibre et je suis tombé. Désolé.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, j'aurais dû être là. Mais comme tu dormais je pensais que j'aurais eu le temps de voir Yami-Sama avant ton réveil.

- Pourquoi tu voulais le voir ?

- Pour toi. Je lui ai expliqué ce qui s'est passé hier et je lui ai demandé si je pouvais t'entraîner moi-même jusqu'à ce que tu ais le niveau pour suivre les cours de Toboe.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

Murazaki lui souris et passa sa main dans les mèches bondes du garçon.

- Il me laisse un mois pour t'entraîner. Après tu devras suivre ton apprentissage avec les autres.

- Un mois ? C'est pas un peu court ?

- Je ne pense pas. Je ne dis pas que se serra facile mais si tu y mets du tiens ça devrait être suffisant.

- Mais je ne sais rien faire

- Je sais et c'est pour ça que je m'occuperais de toi pendant un mois. Je t'apprendrais les bases et si on a le temps je t'apprendrais aussi quelques sorts.

- On commence quand alors ?

- Tu mange et si tu veux on commence tous de suite.après que tu sois habillé.

- Mais tes bras.

Le magicien fit quelques mouvement de bras et lança un sourire au plus jeune.

- Je vais bien. Les potions de Niwa sont puissantes, je n'ai plus mal.

- Tu crois que je saurais en faire des potions ?

- On verra, on commencera d'abord par la pratique de la magie mais je ne vois aucune raison pour que tu n'apprennes pas aussi les potions, et d'autres choses encore, mais pas maintenant. Par contre, quand je commencerais ton apprentissage je t'interdis de faire la moindre potion sans moi. Ca peut être très dangereux.

- OK.

- Bon tu te lèves que je te prépare à mangé ?

Fay se releva, tout sourire, et s'installa sur la chaise à côté. Murazaki lui se dirigea vers les étagères et prépara rapidement un repas pour deux. Lorsqu'il eurent fini de manger, Murazaki emmena son jeune protégé dans le salon et le fit s'asseoir au centre de la pièce. Il plaça ensuite un tissu blanc devant lui et Fay fit une petite moue.

- Fay, cet exercice est le premier que l'on demande aux apprentis. Il consiste à vérifier que l'élève contrôle un minimum sa magie avant de commencer l'apprentissage. Je suppose que c'est cet exercice que Toboe t'es demandé de faire.

Fay hocha la tête sans quitter le morceau de tissu des yeux.

- J'ai pas réussi à le faire changer de couleur.

- Fay, as-tu déjà fais de la magie ?

- Oui, mais j'ai pas réussi avec le tissu.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu peux me dire ce que tu as déjà fait ?

Murazaki était un peu surpris que Fay dise avoir déjà pratiqué la magie. C'était une question que l'on posait toujours mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui donne une réponse positive. Mais en même temps il arrivait parfois qu'un enfant sous une forte émotion arrive à bouger ou transformer un objet ou quelque chose dans le genre. Ce n'était jamais grand chose mais ça pouvait être un indice quant à la puissance de l'apprenti.

Le magicien fut intrigué lorsqu'il vit Fay glisser une main sous sa tunique et en sortir le médaillon de son frère.

- Ca c'est moi qui l'ai fait pour Dray. C'était pour son intronisation comme magicien, j'ai voulu lui faire un cadeau. Dans ses livres de magies j'avais trouvé un sortilège qui permettait de transformer un objet en un autre. J'avais pris un caillou et je l'ai transformé en médaillon, mais je me suis évanoui. Quand je me suis réveillé, je croyais que j'avais raté mais Dray m'a montré le médaillon et m'a dis que s'était moi qui l'avais fait. Après l'Ancien m'a appris à contrôler ma magie. Mais je n'arrive plus à en faire.

Les yeux de Murazaki passaient de Fay au médaillon. Le garçon pouvait-il vraiment avoir crée cet objet ?

- Fay, je peux prendre ton collier quelques secondes ?

Le jeune garçon passa la chaîne autour de sa tête puis la passa au magicien. Celui-ci redessina les contours du bijou en se souvenant de son impression lorsqu'il l'avait eu en main la première fois.

Murasaki se pencha vers le petit corps pour le prendre mais remarqua la proximité entre le corps du gamin et celui du plus vieux. D'après ces habits le deuxième était un magicien et jetant un coup d'œil aux corps des Onis présents il était plutôt puissant. Il aurait peut-être pu leur être utile. Les regardant avec plus d'attention Murasaki remarqua la forte ressemblance entre les deux corps. Sûrement des frères ou quelque chose comme ça. Il aperçut ensuite un objet brillant au cou du plus âgé. Tendant la main, il en tira un magnifique pendentif représentant un dragon d'argent. Le retirant délicatement du cou du mort il ressentit une grande puissance magique en émaner. Sans doute un puissant magicien avait confectionné ce collier.

Il secoua la tête et regarda à nouveau son protégé. Cet objet renfermait un grand pouvoir magique et Murazaki pouvait sentir tout l'amour qui en émané et en observant les yeux de l'enfant il n'y décela aucun mensonge. A présent il en était sûr. Cet enfant avait en lui une incroyable capacité magique. Et il pris peur. Pas pour lui, mais pour Fay. Yami-sama devait avoir compris le potentiel du garçon et c'est pour cela qu'il l'avait amené ici. Le regard du magicien se fit plus dur et il se fit la promesse qu'il ne laisserait jamais rien arriver au garçon. Il tendis le bijou à son propriétaire et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Fay, je crois que l'on va pouvoir commencer ton entraînement maintenant.

------------------------------------

Enfin fini. C'était plus dur que je ne le croyais. J'avais perdu mes notes alors j'avais commencé ce chapitre différemment mais quand je les ais retrouvées je me suis aperçu qu'il manquait pleins de choses, alors j'ai dû réadapter le chapitre. M'enfin, j'en suis pas morte et c'est le principal.

**ANNONCES AUX LECTEURS**

- **Je voudrai savoir ce que vous voudriez que Fay apprenne**, autant en sortilèges qu'en potion ou autre. Je commence à être un peu à cour d'idées et j'ai peur de trop prendre par rapport à Harry Potter. Vous verriez quoi vous comme sortilèges pour Fay ?

- J'ai fais quelques petits calculs et je crois que j'ai fais à peu près 1/8 de la fic. Et oui, ça va être très long (normal je raconte tous le passé de Fay) Je crois que ça durera au moins un an, alors je compte sur vous pour m'encourager.

- J'ai une moyenne d'environ 3,3 rewiews par chapitres. D'ailleurs, je remercie tous ceux qui m'en laisse.

- Je vais essayer de publier une moyenne de 2 chapitres par mois. Si vous m'encouragez je ferais de mon mieux pour tenir.

------------------------------------

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que ça vous a plus. Il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre à part que Murazaki se dévoile un peu et qu'il y a un rapprochement entre lui et Fay.

Aller, à la prochaine, j'attends vos rewiews pour l'apprentissage de Fay. Merci d'avance.

Sharo-Chan


	11. Début d'apprentissage

Et voici le chapitre 8, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents. Désolée pour le retard mais je ne pouvais pas vraiment écrire pendant les vacances et pour être franche, cette partie de l'histoire est plutôt fatigante à écrire. Mais bon, il faut ce qu'il faut. Je vous prépare aussi une petite surprise et c'est aussi une raison qui me fait avancer plus lentement. Ca et aussi le fait que j'essaye de m'avancer dans mes autres fics (dont mon deuxième Tsubasa )

Réponses aux rewiews

**Sedinette-sama** : C'est vrai que tu es difficile à combler C'est un sacré défi à chaque nouveau chapitre car j'essaye de faire plaisir à tout le monde mais c'est amusant d'essayer d'imaginer tes réactions. Ce chapitre et les quelques-uns uns qui suivent sont volontairement légers pour permettre aux plus sensibles de se remettre, (je les ais fais légers spécialement pour toi et ceux qui commencent à devenir sensible. Ce n'est pas mon but de vous transformer en fontaines, même si j'avoue que c'est assez flatteur.) mais ne te relaxe pas trop, tout n'est pas fini. Quand j'ai écris le passage sur les souvenir de Fay j'ai sourie en pensant à tes réactions, …et je ne me suis pas trompée apparemment, je commence à bien te connaître. 1/8 c'est approximatif mais comme tu peux le voir, il reste encore tout l'apprentissage de Fay à faire, sa rencontre très attendue avec Ashura-o et son départ. Fay n'a Que 5 ans pour le moment donc je crois que le calcul est à peu près bon (encore environ 59 chapitres si je détaille autant l'histoire, …je compte sur toi pour les encouragements).Mais au sinon (jette un coup d'œil à Kurogane qui embête Fay) KUROGANE, TU VAS LE LACHER TOUT DE SUITE. Reçoit un regard de la mort qui tue ET NE ME REGARDE PAS COMME CA OU DANS MA PROCHAINE FIC TU N'AURAS PAS DROIT A UN LEMON. Kurogane lâche Fay et retourne voir son Fay adulte qui lui jette un regard furieux (ce soir pour toi c'est le canapé). Non, il n'y aura pas de romance entre Fay et Murazaki. Par contre, un autre lien va les unir, tu en as déjà eu un petit aperçu dans le dernier chapitre. Bon, aller plein de bisous et bonne lecture et plus dans celui-ci. Prépare quand même des mouchoirs, on ne sait jamais.

**Susysucredorge** : Youppie, une petite nouvelle. Contente que cette fic te plaise. Quant au parlé de Fay, je sais que ça ne correspond pas à son âge mais je n'ai aucun point de comparaison dans mon entourage alors forcement il y a des incohérences. J'en suis désolée mais je ne sais vraiment pas comment faire autrement. On a qu'à dire que Fay est plus en avance que les autres, et pas qu'au niveau de la magie. En tous cas j'espère que cette fic continuera à te plaire. Bisous et bonne lecture.

**Clover-san** : On dirait que j'ai encore remplis le contrat. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne me lasse jamais des compliments, au contraire, ils me permettent d'écrire plus vite, c'est mon carburant d'auteur. Même si cette fois si j'ai encore abusé pour l'attente. On devrait peut-être créer le club Murazaki, non ? Apparemment il est plutôt apprécié. Mais ne t'en fais pas, c'est pas une petite blessure comme ça qui va lui faire peur. J'ai pris en note toutes tes propositions pour l'apprentissage de Fay et tu m'as même donné une idée pour une nouvelle particularité de Fay, je te dirais quand. En tous cas, mille merci pour ta rewiew et, tu pourrais dire à l'inculte que je suis à quoi ça correspond –dono ? Encore merci et bonne lecture, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

**Melissa Flowkhart** : Heureuse que le dernier chapitre t'ait plus, et contente que tu comprennes pour l'attente. En ce qui concerne ta proposition pour l'apprentissage de Fay, c'est intéressant, je vais essayer de l'intégrer. Je suis aussi contente que tu te sois autant attachée à Dray (même s'il est mort maintenant) Comme je l'avais dis, je n'avais pas prévu de le faire si attachant au début et à la fin j'ai vraiment hésité à le faire mourir, mais il aurait fallut que je change toute la suite. Pour Murazaki, plus je le développe et plus je trouve qu'il ressemble au Fay adulte (à part que Fay est amical dès le début). Je l'aime bien aussi, même s'il est encore assez complexe il est agréable à décrire. Bon, assez de bla-bla, je te laisse lire ce chapitre tranquillement. Pleins de bisous.

**Réapprendre à Sourire**

**Chapitre 8 : Début d'apprentissage**

_Il secoua la tête et regarda à nouveau son protégé. Cet objet renfermait un grand pouvoir magique et Murazaki pouvait sentir tout l'amour qui en émané et en observant les yeux de l'enfant il n'y décela aucun mensonge. A présent il en était sûr. Cet enfant avait en lui une incroyable capacité magique. Et il pris peur. Pas pour lui, mais pour Fay. Yami-sama devait avoir compris le potentiel du garçon et c'est pour cela qu'il l'avait amené ici. Le regard du magicien se fit plus dur et il se fit la promesse qu'il ne laisserait jamais rien arriver au garçon. Il tendis le bijou à son propriétaire et le regarda dans les yeux._

_- Fay, je crois que l'on va pouvoir commencer ton entraînement maintenant._

------------------------------------

- Vraiment, on va commencer tous de suite ?

Le magicien rit devant l'empressement de l'enfant et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Oui Fay, on va commencer.

Fay fit un grand sourire au magicien et remis rapidement le collier autour de son cou. Murazaki se mis à genou devant lui et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Tu vas me monter comment tu as fais pour essayer de changer la couleur de ce tissu. Fais exactement de la même façon que devant Toboe.

Fay hocha la tête et se concentra sur le morceau de tissu. Il chercha à faire sortir sa magie mais au bout du troisième essai il releva craintivement la tête vers le magicien. Celui-ci fixait Fay puis porta son regard sur le tissu. Au bout de quelques secondes un sourire étira ses lèvres et il releva les yeux vers son apprenti.

- Je crois savoir ce qui ne va pas. Laisse moi voir.

Il tendis une main vers le jeune garçon et la posa sur sa tête. Il ferma les yeux et Fay put voir ses cheveux bouger comme si un courant d'air jouait avec eux. Après quelques secondes Murazaki retira sa main et souris.

- C'est bien ça. Fay, après que tu ais fabriqué ton médaillon, le Sage de ton village t'as t'il donné des cours ?

- Oui

- Je pense que c'est à cause de ça. Ton Sage devait vouloir bloquer ta magie pour éviter un accident. Une trop grande dépense de magie peut être très dangereuse. Il ne t'as pas appris à canaliser ta magie pour l'utiliser mais pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. On va donc tous reprendre depuis le début, je vais t'enseigner les bases pour pouvoir utiliser ta magie. Pour commencer, je vais te demander de te concentrer. Je veux que tu vide ton esprit et que tu te concentre sur ta magie.

Fay ferma les yeux en écoutant les paroles de son maître et fit le vide dans sa tête. Mais après plusieurs minutes il sentis la main du magicien sur son épaule.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il faut faire. Tu cherche à ne penser à rien, moi je te demande de vider ton esprit.

- C'est quoi la différence ?

- Lorsque tu ne pense à rien tu reste malgré tout en contact avec le monde qui t'entoure alors que normalement lorsque tu vide ton esprit, ce contact est en quelque sorte mis en veilleuse. Si tu avais vraiment vidé ton esprit, le fait que je te touche l'épaule n'aurait pas dû briser ta concentration.

- Comment je dois faire alors ?

- Je vais te montrer.

Murazaki s'assis en tailleur face au jeune garçon et lui pris les mains.

- Bon, tu vas commencer par fermer les yeux.

Fay fit ce qu'on lui demandait et attendis la suite.

- Respire lentement. Inspire profondément et relâche l'air doucement. Concentre-toi sur ta respiration. Oublis tous ce qui t'entour. Inspire. Expire doucement. Voilà, c'est bien. Maintenant, je veux que tu essaye de te voir. Que tu imagine ton corps. N'oublis pas de respirer.

Murazaki ne quittait pas l'enfant des yeux. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans ses indications, il s'entait l'esprit de son protégé se vider peu à peu. C'était surprenant la vitesse à laquelle il progressait.

- Bien. Maintenant tu vas essayer de voir plus loin encore. Essaye de voir à l'intérieur de toi et…

Le magicien s'interrompis brusquement et écarquilla en fixant le garçon. Il venait de dépasser ses consignes. Il pouvait maintenant sentir la magie entourer le corps de l'enfant. Il aurait normalement dû lui falloir une bonne semaine, voir deux avant d'arriver à ce niveau.

- Fay, Fay.

Le garçon ne répondait pas, il était réellement parvenu à vider son esprit. Murazaki tendis à nouveau la main vers le front de son apprenti et se concentra à son tour. Après quelques minutes il parvient à entrer en contact avec l'esprit de l'enfant et le ramena doucement au monde réel. Fay cligna des yeux et regarda autour de lui d'un air désorienté. Le magicien eut un sourire indulgent et ébouriffa les cheveux du plus jeune.

- T'en fais pas, tu t'y feras. Dans quelques temps les retours à la réalité ne te poseront plus de problème.

- J'ai mal fait quelque chose ?

- Non. C'était parfait. Mais comme tu avance beaucoup plus vite que prévu, on va commencer autre chose. Tu t'entraîneras une autre fois à canaliser ta magie mais jamais sans ma présence. En tout cas, vu la vitesse à laquelle tu as progressé pour ta première fois je pense que d'ici une semaine on pourra commencer les sorts. D'abord les incantations puis je t'enseignerais à utiliser un bâton. Ca t'aideras à lancer des sorts plus puissants sans te fatiguer plus tard.

- Et maintenant on fait quoi ?

- …Tu m'as dis que c'était toi qui avais fabriqué le médaillon de ton frère.

Fay hocha la tête, attendant la suite.

- Tu as dû tracer des symboles pour pouvoir faire la transformation.

A nouveau le garçon approuva.

- Tu savais que ces symboles avaient leur propre puissance ?

- Non.

- Et bien vois-tu, chaque symbole désigne quelque chose et c'est en les assemblant que l'on peut crée une formule. Mais pour qu'un sort soit utiliser au maximum de ses capacités il faut que le lanceur maîtrise totalement leur puissance.

- Mais moi j'y suis arrivé et je connaissais rien. J'ai fais que refaire les dessins et lire le livre.

- Oui mais tu n'as pas su contrôler ta magie, c'est pour ça que le Sage de ton village voulait bloquer ta magie pour un temps. Il voulait sans doute t'apprendre l'usage des symboles avant de commencer les sortilèges.

- Mais pour le foulard,…

- C'est aussi pour ça que je n'étais pas là à ton réveil. Je suis aussi aller voir Toboe à propos de l'exercice qu'il t'a demandé de faire. Il n'aurait jamais dût te le demander avant de t'avoir au moins enseigné les symboles à utiliser. Même s'il ne pensait pas que tu y arriverais il n'aurait pas dû te demander ça. Si jamais tu avais été sur le point d'utiliser ta magie je t'aurais arrêté.

Fay hocha la tête pendant que le magicien se relevait et se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque.

- Vu que tu avance vite pour le contrôle de ta magie je vais tout de suite commencer à t'apprendre la signification des symboles. On passera environ quatre heures dessus par jours, deux le matin et deux l'après midi. Ensuite on prendra entre une et deux heures pour le contrôle de ta magie. Les premières séances seront fatiguant mais tu finiras par t'y habituer. Je crois que si tu continu à avancer aussi vite, d'ici une ou deux semaines je commencerais à t'enseigner les potions. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Le sourire de Fay était éblouissant et quelque part, Murazaki senti une partie de lui se réchauffer. Au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, il s'attachait de plus en plus à ce petit garçon perdu qui malgré les malheurs qui lui étaient arrivés n'en avait pas perdu la fraîcheur de son enfance. C'était sans doute l'une des raisons qui l'avait poussé à dire à Toboe sa façon de penser quant à la manière dont-il avait traité Fay. Il esquissa un sourire en repensant à la tête ahurie et terrifiée du vieux magicien pendant leur 'petit entretien'.

Murazaki posa le livre sur la table pendant que le garçon s'asseyait à côté de lui. Il prit aussi un cahier, une plume et un encrier qu'il plaça face à l'enfant

- On va commencer simplement. Je vais te montrer des symboles et t'enseigner leur signification et leur puissance. Tu noteras tout sur ces parchemins et tu les apprendras. Il faut absolument que tu les connaisses tous avant qu'on ne puisse attaquer les sort.

- D'accord.

Ils se penchèrent sur le livre et Murazaki commença à expliquer patiemment chaque symbole, sa prononciation, son pouvoir. Fay buvait littéralement ses paroles et le magicien lui faisait prendre des notes après chaque explication. Le garçon s'appliqué ensuite à redessiner les symboles, mais se n'était pas encore ça.

- Ca viendra avec l'habitude, ne t'en fait pas. Tous les jours tu retraceras les symboles que tu as appris jusqu'à pouvoir les former sans y penser. Tu devras aussi apprendre à les former le plus vite possible car si au cours d'un combat tu dois tracer une formule ton adversaire n'attendra pas patiemment que tu ais fini pour attaquer. C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Que dirais-tu de sortir un peu ? Ca fait déjà quelques jours qu'on a pas été se promener un peu. Je pensais qu'on pourrait sortir un peu du château avant qu'il ne face vraiment trop froid.

Fay souris et couru dans sa chambre pour prendre son lourd manteau. Lorsqu'il revient dans le séjour, Murazaki était déjà près et l'attendait sur le pas de la porte. Ils sortirent de leurs appartements et le magicien les conduisis à travers un dédale de couloir que Fay avait bien du mal à reconnaître.

- Je crois qu'on devrait sortir un peu plus souvent. Ca te permettrait de te repérer et ça nous ferait sortir un peu de l'appartement.

Fay hocha la tête et tenta de suivre les grandes enjambées de l'adulte. Celui-ci s'en apercevant ralentis sa marche pour permettre au plus jeune de le rattraper.

- N'hésite pas à me dire si je vais trop vite.

Fay hocha à nouveau la tête, se promettant de le faire à leur prochaine sortie.

Près d'un quart d'heure plus tard, Après avoir franchi de nombreux couloir et descendu au moins cinq escaliers, ils arrivèrent enfin aux portes du château et Fay dû plisser les yeux sous la soudaine éclaircie.

Lorsque ses yeux furent à nouveau habitués il observa les alentours avec intérêt. Ils étaient arrivés au pied de la montagne et la neige recouvrait tous autour d'eux. Une forêt leur faisait face, traversée par un sentier assez large pour qu'une charrette puisse passer aisément. Les montagnes les entouraient, ce qui faisait qu'ils se trouvaient dans une sorte de cul-de-sac. Un endroit parfait pour ceux qui voulaient vivre cachés.

Fay sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule et leva les yeux vers Murazaki. Celui-ci lui fit un petit sourire et le poussa légèrement vers le chemin devant eux. La forêt était plutôt sombre à cause des grandes feuilles qui cachaient le soleil. Mais d'ici une semaine ou deux, le froid se serait finalement installé à Seles et quelle que soit la résistance des arbres ils ne pourraient résister à la morsure du froid. Ils marchèrent pendant une demi-heure avant due Murazaki ne les fasse s'arrêter. Devant eux, un vieux pont suspendu d'une vingtaine de mètres conduisait de l'autre côté d'un grand précipice.

- Les chevaux contournent le précipice, le pont est trop fragile pour supporter leur poids. On l'utilise lorsqu'on veut chercher des plantes pour les potions. C'est plus rapide de passer par là à pied que de contourner avec un cheval. Viens.

Murazaki pris la main du garçon et le conduisit vers le pont. Arrivé devant les premières planches, le magicien s'arrêta quelques secondes, laissant le temps à son protégé de regarder plus bas. Le précipice avait bien une cinquantaine de mètres de hauteur et finissait par une rivière où les eaux tourbillonnaient furieusement. Fay fit un pas en arrière et son dos rencontra le torse musclé de son aîné. Presque immédiatement après il sentis les rires du magicien derrière lui.

- Impressionnant n'est-ce pas. On va pourtant devoir traverser, je voudrais te montrer quelque chose de l'autre côté. Tu crois pouvoir y aller tout seul ou il faut que je te porte ?

- Non, mais t'es sûr que ça va tenir ?

- Bien sur, aller avance, il ne va pas tarder à faire nuit.

Fay avança d'un pas hésitant et posa son pied sur la première planche.

- Fais attention aux espaces entre les planches.

Le garçon hocha la tête et tendis la main vers la corde qui soutenait le pont pour s'aider à avancer. Arrivé a mi parcourt, Fay ne pu résister et regarda en bas, ce qui le stoppa net. La rivière en contre-bas semblait s'éloigner et se rapprocher à une vitesse irrégulière alors que la tête commençait à lui tourner et qu'il se sentait peu à peu attiré par le vide. Une main posée sur son épaule le ramena à la réalité.

- Ne regarde pas en bas. Regarde devant toi et avance.

Le garçon fit ce qu'on lui demandait et quelques minutes plus tard il franchirent le pont.

- C'était très bien Fay. Ne t'en fais pas, tu finiras par t'y habituer et tu franchiras ce pont en courant.

L'enfant jeta un regard septique à son aîné avant de regarder devant lui. Cette partie de la forêt semblait moins dense que celle qu'ils avaient déjà traversée et dégageait quelque chose d'enchanteur.

- Fay ? Qu'est-ce que tu regarde ?

- La forêt. On dirait que,… non rien.

- Fayyy.

Le ton du magicien était lourd de sous-entendu. Ils ne bougeraient pas d'ici avant que Murazaki n'aie pas eu sa réponse.

- Tu te moque pas.

- Promis.

- Pendant un moment j'ai cru que la forêt était, … Qu'elle était vivante.

Le magicien dévisagea le garçon pendant quelques secondes, le rendant peu à peu mal à l'aise avant qu'un sourire ne le rassure quelque peu.

- Plus je te connais et plus tu me surprends. Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais développer une telle sensibilité, surtout sans entraînement. Cette partie de la forêt et magique. Ou plutôt, c'est ici que l'on retrouve la plus grande partie des éléments magiques qui peuvent exister à Seles. C'est sans doute ça que tu as dû ressentir.

- Mais j'ai eu l'impression que c'était vivant.

Murazaki se mis à genou devant Fay et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Fay. Que sais-tu de la magie ?

- C'est un pouvoir.

Le magicien hocha doucement la tête.

- Tu as raison, c'est un pouvoir. Mais c'est avant tout un don. Tout le monde possède une part de magie en lui mais la plupart ne possède pas le pouvoir de l'utiliser, et encore moins de la sentir. La magie fait partie de toi, elle vie et grandie avec toi. Toi et ta magie êtes unis. Ainsi elle te donne du pouvoir, et toi tu lui donne la vie. Tu fais vivre ta magie Fay. Un jour, tu apprendras à communiquer et à ne faire qu'un avec elle. Tu commence déjà à percevoir certains de ses appels. Cette partie de la forêt regorge de magie et …de vie. La plupart des personnes n'arrivent pas à le ressentir, tu es vraiment très sensible à la magie.

Fay jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la forêt et après quelques secondes, il sourit. Il s'approcha d'un arbre et lorsqu'il tendis la main pour caresser son tronc, il sentis une brise légère lui soulever les cheveux alors qu'une douce chaleur envahissait son corps. Murazaki souris, la forêt protègerait son apprenti.

- Il faut rentrer maintenant. La nuit ne va pas tarder tomber.

Le magicien pris la main du garçon et le conduisis vers le pont.

------------------------------------

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient de retour dans leurs appartements, et Fay tombait de fatigue. Murazaki le conduisit jusqu'au fauteuil et le fis s'asseoir avant de lui apporter une couverture épaisse.

- Mu, je suis fatigué.

- Mu ?

Le magicien vit son élève rougir en tentant de se coucher sous la couverture et ne pu s'empêcher de rire.

- Mu, …Ca me plait bien.

- Tu veux bien que je t'appelle comme ça ?

- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient t'en que tu le fais quant-il n'y a personne.

Avisant le visage fatigué du plus jeune il fronça les sourcils.

- Tu peux tenir encore un peu, il faut que tu mange quelque chose. Tu as pas mal utilisé ta magie aujourd'hui, même si tu ne t'en rends pas compte.

Fay hocha légèrement la tête, combattant contre le sommeil pour rester éveiller. Murazaki lui caressa doucement les chevaux avant de se diriger vers la cuisine pour préparer un repas léger. Il revient dix minutes plus tard avec un bol de soupe fumante. Voyant l'enfant endormi il posa le bol sur la table et d'agenouilla près de Fay en le secouant doucement pour le réveiller. Après quelques secondes, le garçon fini par ouvrir les yeux et lui fit un petit sourire fatigué.

- Me suis endormi.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Je t'ai fait un peu de soupe, mange ce que tu peux et après tu pourras dormir.

Fay hocha la tête et se redressa. Murazaki s'assis à côté de lui et lui tendis le bol de soupe.

- Attention, c'est chaud.

Le garçon pris délicatement le bol avant de le porter à ses lèvres et de boire à petites gorgées. Le liquide chaud dans la gorge le réveilla quelque peu mas lorsqu'il eut fini son repas il sentis une douce torpeur s'emparer de lui. Le magicien voyant qu'il ne tiendrait pas plus longtemps lui pris le bol des mains avant de se relever et de le prendre dans ses bras. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre du plus jeune alors que celui-ci se pelotonnait contre lui. Une fois dans la chambre Murazaki le déposa dans son lit et ramena les couvertures sur lui. Alors qu'il allait partir, il sentis une petite main le retenir par le poigné et se tourna vers Fay. Le garçon se redressait doucement dans son lit avant de lever les yeux vers son aîné.

- Mu, je peux te donner quelque chose ?

Le magicien ne répondis pas et regarda son protéger lever les mains vers sa nuque avant de dégrafer l'attache de son collier. Il lui pris ensuite la main et y déposa le bijou. Murazaki réagi alors en relevant les yeux vers Fay.

- Fay je ne peux pas. C'est un souvenir de ton frère.

- Je sais, je te le donne.

- C'est beaucoup trop précieux, je ne peux pas accepter.

- Mon frère était un magicien et il m'a toujours protégé. Ce collier c'était pour le remercier. Je veux te le donner maintenant. Je suis sûr qu'il serait d'accord.

- Fay…

- S'il te plait Mu. Accepte.

Le magicien ne se sentis pas le cœur à refuser. Il serra le point autour du pendentif avant de l'ouvrir à nouveau et de regarder le bijou. Il se pencha ensuite vers Fay et le lui tendis.

- Tu veux bien me le mettre ?

Le garçon sourit et pris le pendentif des mains du magicien pendant que celui-ci relevait sa longue chevelure pour lui donner un meilleur accès. Fay passa le collier autour du cou du magicien et mis quelques minutes avant d'arriver à fermer l'attache. Murazaki se tourna ensuite vers lui et l'embrassa sur le front.

- Merci. Je te promets d'en prendre grand soin. Mais maintenant tu dois dormir.

Fay se recoucha, laissant le magicien le border.

- Mu ?

- Oui ?

- Je, …Je peux te prendre comme un deuxième grand frère ?

Le magicien sentit comme un coup dans le cœur avant que celui-ci ne semble s'emballer. Mais ce n'était pas douloureux. Loin de là.

- Oui.

Il embrassa à nouveau le front du plus jeune, le collier pend dans le vide et se posant au niveau du cœur du garçon.

- Dors bien.

- Bonne nuit Mu.

- Bonne nuit, …petit frère.

Lorsque le magicien quitta sa chambre, Fay ne pu empêcher un sourire d'étirer ses lèvres. Il se tourna vers la fenêtre et s'endormi presque aussitôt, l'esprit entièrement apaisé pour la première fois depuis l'attaque de son village.

De son côté, Murazaki ne pouvait détacher les yeux du bijou qu'il tenait dans la main. Il en redessina les contours avant qu'un doux sourire n'étire ses lèvres et qu'il ne tourne les yeux vers la porte de la chambre. Fay avait brisé les barrières qu'il avait bâtis autour de lui, il avait fait fondre son cœur qu'il avait cru glacé à jamais et aujourd'hui il venait d'apporter les premiers soins à une blessure trop profonde pour pouvoir guérir sans aide. Il aimait réellement cet enfant qu'il considérait comme un frère et jamais il ne laisserait quoi que ce soit lui arriver.

------------------------------------

Ca y est, fini pour aujourd'hui. Encore désolée pour le retard mais j'avais aussi perdu mes notes. Les derniers chapitres son dur à écrire parce qu'il faut que je trouve toute une formation de magie mais aussi que je développe les sentiments des personnages. Et puis il faut bien le dire, c'est l'une des parties les plus ennuyantes à écrire, c'est pour ça que j'essaye quand même de mettre un peu d'action ou des scènes touchantes-amusantes. Au sinon, non seulement je crois que je n'aurais pas le courage décrire mais en plus j'aurais peur de perdre des lecteurs. C'est vrai quoi, à par ceux qui me laissent des rewiews (et que je fais au passage pleurer) je ne sais pas comment vous trouvaient cette partie de la fic. C'est vrai qu'on est bien loin des combats contre les Onis où on lute pour sa vie. Le prochain chapitre est normalement du même type que celui-là et normalement après on retrouve ce cher Toboe. Si vous avez des idées sur ce qui pourrait lui arriver, je suis toute ouïe, ainsi que pour des idées d'entraînement.

Aller, je vous laisse et j'attends vos rewiews avec impatience.

Sharo-Chan.


	12. Première séparation

Et voici enfin le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents. Vivement que la fic avance et qu'on retrouve un peu d'action parce que là j'ai de plus en plus de mal à ne pas bâcler les chapitres et surtout à les publier rapidement. Mais ça vous avez dû le remarquer.

Réponses aux rewiews

**Sedinette-sama **: Contente que le dernier chapitre t'ait plu, ça fait vraiment très plaisir. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira tout autant. ''Vois du coin de l'œil Kuro-pervers s'approcher de petit Fay. MURAZAKI, Y'A UN TYPE PERVERS QUI S'APPROCHE DE FAY. Arrive Murazaki qui se place entre Kuro et petit Fay. Il lance un sort, …qui fait apparaître grand Fay. Grand Fay : JE T'Y REPRENDS. JE T'AVAIS PREVENU, MAINTENANT C'EST CEINTURE JUSQU'A CE QUE TON COMPORTEMENT S'AMELIORE. Part furieux, un Kuro tout sucre sur les talons. Murazaki les regarde s'éloigner avec un sourire satisfait et repart en se frottant les mains.'' Encore merci pour tes rewiews et bonne lecture.

**Clover-san** : Houlà, on dirait que j'ai de plus en plus intérêt à te satisfaire C'est très motivant. Merci d'avoir éclairé ma lanterne pour –dono, j'avais déjà entendu ça quelque part mais je ne savais plus ce que ça voulait dire. Pour le fan-club de Mu, j'en fais aussi partie (quoi de plus naturel pour l'auteur lol) Il est plutôt populaire, comme Dray. Dès le départ je voulais le faire apparaître comme un deuxième frère pour Fay, il fallait bien quelqu'un pour l'aider à se remettre, et pour le collier, c'est aussi important que ce soit Murazaki qui l'ait. Pour les horaires d'entraînements, ça fait environ 6h par jours et Fay n'a rien d'autre à faire. De plus, Murazaki ne veut pas que Fay se retrouve à nouveau démuni devant Toboe (ça pourrait être dangereux) et il n'a qu'un mois pour que Fay ait un niveau convenable (les autres élèves sont quand même en avance sur lui). Pour la prochaine rencontre avec Toboe, j'ai bien quelques idées mais rien de bien extra, m'enfin, encore un chapitre pour réfléchir. En tous cas, je suis super contente de vous toucher autant et je te remercie beaucoup pour toutes tes rewiews. Je te promets que je ferais de mon mieux pour te remercier. Mais en tous cas, je te souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres.

**Melissa Flowkhart** : Hello toi. Contente que le dernier chapitre t'est plu. J'ai adoré écrire la dernière scène, je l'avais en tête depuis pas mal de temps et j'avais hâte de l'intégrer à la fic. L'histoire va rester calme pendant (réfléchis quelques secondes) 3-4 chapitres et après, …vous allez me détester, que dis-je, me haïr. Ce n'est pas un mensonge et j'appréhende un peu vos réactions. Mais en tous cas, je te promets que l'histoire finie plutôt bien (en tous cas, elle fini comme dans le manga). Bon, maintenant que je t'ai mis l'eau à la bouche, je t'annonce que la confrontation avec Toboe aura normalement lieu dans le prochain chapitre. Ton idée pour le faire payer est pas mal, je crois que je vais la mettre en pratique. En tous cas, encore merci pour tes encouragements. Et si tu fais un dessin de Mu, tu pourras le mettre sur Internet pour que je puisse la voir ? Aller, bonne lecture, j'attends ta rewiew avec impatience.

**Réapprendre à Sourire**

**Chapitre 9 : Première séparation**

_- Mu ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- Je, …Je peux te prendre comme un deuxième grand frère ?_

_Le magicien sentit comme un coup dans le cœur avant que celui-ci ne semble s'emballer. Mais ce n'était pas douloureux. Loin de là._

_- Oui._

_Il embrassa à nouveau le front du plus jeune, le collier pend dans le vide et se posant au niveau du cœur du garçon._

_- Dors bien._

_- Bonne nuit Mu._

_- Bonne nuit, …petit frère._

_Lorsque le magicien quitta sa chambre, Fay ne pu empêcher un sourire d'étirer ses lèvres. Il se tourna vers la fenêtre et s'endormi presque aussitôt, l'esprit entièrement apaisé pour la première fois depuis l'attaque de son village._

_De son côté, Murazaki ne pouvait détacher les yeux du bijou qu'il tenait dans la main. Il en redessina les contours avant qu'un doux sourire n'étire ses lèvres et qu'il ne tourne les yeux vers la porte de la chambre. Fay avait brisé les barrières qu'il avait bâtis autour de lui, il avait fait fondre son cœur qu'il avait cru glacé à jamais et aujourd'hui il venait d'apporter les premiers soins à une blessure trop profonde pour pouvoir guérir sans aide. Il aimait réellement cet enfant qu'il considérait comme un frère et jamais il ne laisserait quoi que ce soit lui arriver._

------------------------------------

Voilà presque deux semaines que Murazaki avait initié Fay à la magie, et deux semaine qu'ils étaient de plus en plus proche. Le magicien était surpris de la facilité avec laquelle le garçon avait pu franchir ses défenses, et il lui en était infiniment reconnaissant. Lorsqu'il repensait à sa vie avant qu'il ne le rencontre, il se demandait comment il avait pu tenir jusque là. Fay l'avait fait revivre, en échange Murazaki lui donnait toute la tendresse qu'il pouvait lui donner comme s'il faisait parti de sa famille. Ils se soutenaient mutuellement, soignant les blessures de l'autre du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Murazaki aidait aussi son protégé à développer sa magie, et les résultats étaient plus que satisfaisant.

Le magicien était en ce moment assit devant le garçon au milieu de leur salon et l'observait pendant que celui-ci tentait de se de faire réagir sa magie. Ses progrès étaient prodigieux. A sa connaissance, jamais personne n'avait pu atteindre un tel niveau en ci peu de temps. Plus les ils avançaient dans l'apprentissage et plus Fay montrait des facilités à réaliser les exercices. Le garçon était à deux doigts d'atteindre sa magie alors que les meilleurs d'entre eux mettaient entre deux à trois mois avant d'arriver à la ressentir.

Murazaki releva la tête en sentant la magie autour de lui crépiter et porta instinctivement son regard vers l'enfant assis en face de lui. Un vent léger l'entourait, jouant avec les mèches de cheveux du garçon et diffusant une certaine chaleur dans la pièce. Quelques secondes plus tard, le magicien vit une faible lumière émaner du corps de l'enfant. Elle n'était pas très forte pour le moment mais au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient, Murazaki pouvait la voir prendre de l'intensité et se développer de plus en plus pour envelopper totalement Fay. Une douce lumière blanche commençait à émaner du corps du jeune garçon lorsque celui-ci ouvris les yeux en respirant bruyamment.

- C'est dur.

- Je ne t'ai jamais dis que se serait simple. Mais tu t'en tire très bien. Je pense que d'ici trois ou quatre jours je commencerais à t'apprendre des sorts. En attendant, que dirais-tu de manger un peux ?

- Je meurs de faim.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine où Murazaki servi Fay. Il resta là à l'observer manger avec appétit avant que des coups à la porte ne les interrompent. Le magicien se leva et demanda au garçon de finir son repas avant de se diriger vers la porte.

Quelques minutes après, Fay ne voyant pas son ami revenir se leva et se dirigea vers le salon. Là il vit adossé la porte d'entrée un homme d'une trentaine d'années, d'à peu près la même taille que Murazaki mais plus musclé. Il avait les cheveux bruns qui lui arrivaient jusqu'aux oreilles et de là où il était, le garçon pouvait voir que ses yeux avaient la même couleur que ses habits, vert-eau.

Fay s'approcha un peu plus des deux adultes en pleine discussion jusqu'à ce que l'inconnu ne le remarque et n'avertisse le magicien d'un mouvement de tête. Murazaki se tourna vers les garçons et lui fit un petit sourire.

- Fay. Tu as fini de mangé ?

- Oui.

Le garçon s'approcha des deux hommes et se plaça devant Murazaki et s'entoura de ses bras. Le magicien eut un sourire face au manège de l'enfant et releva les yeux vers son visiteur.

- Niwa, tu dois te souvenir de Fay je suppose. Fay, voici Niwa Kaedo. C'est lui qui a fabriqué les potions qui on servis à te soigner.

- Oh, merci monsieur.

- Pas de quoi gamin, c'est mon travail. Et je ne pouvais pas laisser Murazaki te préparer tes potions, il aurait pu t'empoisonner.

- NIWA ! C'est arrivé juste une fois. Et c'était ma seule fois d'ailleurs.

- Ouais, Toboe en a été malade pendant une semaine. Après il n'a plus voulut que tu touche un seul ingrédient de potion de ta vie.

Murazaki marmonna quelque chose comme ''pas ma faute'', ''tous juste sept ans'', ''voulais m'amuser'', ''l'avais bien cherché'' et ''nez comme un raki''

Fay fini par éclater de rire en imaginant le vieux magicien avec un nez complètement déformé. Il fut rapidement suivi par Murazaki puis par Niwa.

Après encore quelques minutes de rires, le grand brun repris un minimum de sérieux et s'adressa au magicien.

- Murazaki il faudrait que tu te prépare. Les autres partent dans un quart d'heure.

- QUOI ?

- Fay,…

- Tu t'en vas ? Pourquoi ? Je veux pas. Je veux venir avec toi.

- Tu ne peux pas Fay. Je dois partir en mission pour Yami-Sama. Je n'en ais que pour quelques jours, promis.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de ''mais'' Fay. Ca fait parti de mes fonctions ici et il n'est pas rare que je parte pour quelques jours. Tu devras t'y habituer. Je te promets de revenir au plus vite.

- Dray aussi avait promis de revenir.

Le magicien poussa un léger soupir et se mit à genou face à l'enfant.

- Fay, je te promets de revenir. Je dois juste aller chercher une plante un peu rare de l'autre côté de la forêt. J'en ais pour une semaine au maximum, et je ne serais pas seul. Il ne va rien m'arriver.

Quant a toi, Niwa s'occupera de toi. Il a accepté de rester ici le temps que je sois parti et il continuera ta formation. J'espère que tu auras fait des progrès à mon retour sinon ça va chauffer pour ce touilleur de chaudrons.

- Hé!

- Bon il faut que j'y aille. Fay ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je ne risque rien. D'accord ?

Le garçon baissa la tête et chuchota un petit oui.

- Je n'ai rien entendu.

- C'est d'accord.

Murazaki lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de courir dans sa chambre et de se préparer un baluchon pour le voyage. Lorsqu'il ressortit Fay n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il se pencha vers lui et lui embrassa le front.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Je serais déjà rentré que tu ne t'en seras pas aperçu et tu me demanderas de repartir.

Fay ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer ses pieds. Le magicien se tourna ensuite vers le maître de potion.

- Veille bien sur lui Niwa.

- Compte sur moi. Tu peux partir tranquille. Mais tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher les autres vont s'impatienter.

Murazaki hocha la tête et passa une dernière fois ses doigts dans les mèches de Fay avant de quitter la pièce. Le garçon le regarda partir et une fois que la porte se fut refermée, il ne la quitta pas des yeux. Niwa remarquant le manège de l'enfant posa une main sur son épaule pour le ramener à la réalité.

- Tu veux le voir partir ?

Fay leva les yeux vers l'adulte, le regardant avec espoir.

- Je peux.

- Suis-moi, je vais te montrer.

Ils sortirent de l'appartement et le magicien les fit monter de nombreux escaliers avant d'ouvrir une porte qui conduisait à une sorte de terrasse. Fay couru vers le bord et se pencha pour voir quatre personnes et cinq chevaux une cinquantaine de mètre plus bas. Quelques secondes plus tard, il vit sortir du château une longue chevelure argentée qu'il reconnu immédiatement.

- MURAZAKI !! REVIENT VITE !!

Le garçon vit le magicien lever la tête et lui faire un signe de main avant de monter sur le dernier cheval. Fay lui rendit son signe en faisant un grand sourire. Il observa les cinq cavaliers se diriger vers la forêt et les suivis du regard aussi longtemps qu'il le put.

- On devrait rentrer maintenant. J'ai promis à Murazaki que je continuerais ton apprentissage et j'ai bien l'intention de le faire.

Fay quitta la forêt des yeux et commença à se diriger vers les escaliers, la tête basse. Juste avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte, une main se posa sur sa tête et lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Murazaki est un grand garçon et cette mission est vraiment simple. Il reviendra très vite. Mais je suis sûr qu'il serait très content de voir que tu as fait des progrès pendant son absence. Qu'en dis-tu ?

- Tu crois qu'il serait content ?

- J'en suis certain.

Fay fit un grand sourire et se précipita dans les escaliers.

- Je vais m'entraîner à la magie.

- Hé! Attends-moi.

Niwa regarda le garçon partir et tout en souriant prit sa suite.

- Ce garçon m'a l'air d'être une vrai boule d'énergie. Je me demande comment un mec aussi renfermé que Murazaki peut tenir.

Lorsqu'il arriva à l'appartement, il ouvrit la porte et se mis aussitôt sur ses gardes. Il sentait une force magique dans la pièce. Peu diffuse mais puissante. Il chercha aussitôt Fay des yeux, espérant qu'il ne soit pas en danger tout en essayant de cibler la source de magie. Ne voyant pas l'enfant, Niwa entra dans le salon où la présence était plus forte et la repéra, cachée derrière le fauteuil.

Il prépara sa magie, un sort au bout des lèvres et en jurant contre lui-même de ne pas avoir emmené son bâton avec lui. Il avança silencieusement vers le fauteuil et pris une profonde inspiration avant de passer de l'autre côté. Le magicien cru mourir lorsqu'au lieu d'un adulte près à l'attaqué, il découvrit Fay, assis entre le fauteuil et la cheminée, les yeux fermé. Niwa ouvrit la bouche, près à questionné l'enfant lorsqu'il vit une faible lumière blanche émaner du corps du garçon et se diffuser de plus en plus. Le magicien fit un pas en arrière sous la surprise, ses yeux ne pouvant se détacher de l'enfant.

C'était impossible, un enfant de cet âge ne pouvait pas dégager cette puissance. Il ne pouvait rien dégager du tout d'ailleurs. Pourtant, une fois remis du choc initial, Niwa dû bien avouer que la puissance qu'il sentait jusque-là provenait bien du garçon assis devant lui. Le magicien cligna des yeux lorsque la faible lueur se fit plus forte et qu'une aura commençait à se formait. La lueur qui entourait l'enfant de manière imprécise jusque là commença à se concentrer autour de lui et à s'intensifier, prenant de plus en plus l'éclat blanc de la neige. Après encore quelques minutes, Fay ouvris doucement les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Il tendis son bras devant lui et lorsqu'il aperçut son aura, il sursauta et coupa sa concentration.

Niwa regarda le garçon haleter pour reprendre son souffle et s'avança vers lui, encore sous le coup de ce qu'il avait vu.

- Fay ?

- Niwa-san, t'as vu? C'était mon aura non?

- Oui c'est bien ça. Fay, depuis quand maîtrise-tu ta magie ?

- C'est Mu qui m'a appris.

- Mu ? Murazaki ?

- Oui.

- Alors ça fait seulement deux semaines que tu t'entraîne ? C'est impossible. Il faut normalement plusieurs mois, voir même des années avant d'atteindre ce niveau.

- Je sais pas, moi j'y arrive. C'est pas bien ?

- Ce n'est pas ça.

Niwa observa le garçon des yeux. Il ne semblait pas se rendre compte de ce qu'il parvenait à faire ni de ce que cela pouvait impliquer. Il commençait à se demander ce que Murazaki pouvait bien avoir en tête. Il devait absolument lui en parler.

- Bon, on va laisser tomber la magie pour un moment. Je vais t'apprendre quelque chose de plus amusant. Que dirais-tu de faire quelques potions ?

- Vrai ?

- Oui. Les potions peuvent être très utiles dans certains cas. Alors, ça te tente ?

- Oh oui alors.

Le magicien rit devant l'enthousiasme de l'enfant et posa une main sur ses épaules en le conduisant vers la sortie.

- Dans ce cas on va aller chez moi.

Il marchèrent une dizaine de minutes avant que Niwa n'ouvre une lourde porte de chêne, réveillant un appartement un peu plus petit que celui dans lequel vivaient Fay et Murazaki.

- Viens, mon laboratoire est par-là.

Il conduisit l'enfant dans une pièce près de la cheminée. Lorsqu'il alluma les torches, Fay put voir un grand comptoir sur lequel était posé différentes plantes ainsi que trois ou quatre chaudrons.

- Approche. Mais ne touche à rien. Ca peut être dangereux.

Fay mis ses mains dans son dos et avança sur les pas de l'adulte. Ses yeux regardaient partout, observant les nombreux ingrédients enfermés dans des bocaux ou séchant, suspendus le long d'un fil. Niwa stoppa devant une petite table et la débarrassa des quelques feuilles qui y étaient posées. Il amena ensuite deux chaises qu'il installa à côté du garçon.

- Assis-toi, je reviens tout de suite.

Le magicien se dirigea vers l'une des nombreuses étagères et Fay le regarda prendre quelques bocaux. Quelques minutes plus tard, il revient et déposa sur la table cinq bocaux contenant chacun une plante différente.

- Bien, on va pouvoir commencer. Je vais t'apprendre comment utiliser les plantes mais avant ça, il faut que tu connaisses leurs propriétés.

Le magicien ouvrit le premier bocal et en sort une petite fleur blanche, légèrement bleutée dont le bout des pétales se teintés d'une délicate couleur rosée.

- Cette fleur vois-tu se nomme l'Adéna. On la trouve au pied des cascades, près des grands arbres. En générale elles n'ont pas de pouvoir curatif mais si on les cueille lorsque la lune est pleine, elles peuvent dans certaines préparations en renforcer les effets. Pour cela, il faut qu'elle soit combinée à l'Uris, la Dérana ou, comme se sera le cas ici, la Tranal.

Niwa montra une autre fleur, cette fois-ci rouge comme le sang et à la tige violette.

- On trouve le plus souvent cette fleur dans les forêts peu éclairées. Il y a ensuite les feuilles d'Orates qui sont parfois utilisés pour leur pouvoir cicatrisant, ou dans certaines préparations pour aider à faire diminuer une fièvre, mais on verra ça une autre fois. Nous avons ensuite des racines de Pratial, qui ont elles aussi un pouvoir cicatrisant, moins puissant que les feuilles d'Orates mais qui agis plus vite.

Le magicien ouvrit un cinquième bocal et en sortis ce qui sembla à Fay être un bout de bois.

- Ceci est un morceau d'écorce de Trimal. Il est utilisé dans beaucoup de potions de soins pour son pouvoir calmant. Il permet en effet de calmer la douleur lorsque celle-ci n'est pas trop intense, mais si celle-ci est trop forte, il suffit de combiner l'écorce à de l'essence d'Hydras pour en augmenter les effets.

Fay regarda tous les ingrédients disposés devant lui en essayant de mémoriser ce que lui avait dit Niwa. Celui-ci déposa un bol devant l'enfant ainsi qu'il pilon.

- Que dirais-tu de faire un onguent ?

- Un on-quoi ?

- Un onguent, c'est une sorte de pommade que l'on passe sur la peau pour soigner des blessures.

- Et on peut faire quoi ?

- Avec les ingrédients que je t'ai mis, on peut faire un onguent pour les brûlures légères. Ca te dis d'essayer ?

- Oh oui.

- Bien. Alors pour commencer, tu vas préparer les ingrédients. Prends neuf fleurs d'Adéna, retire les tiges et poses les dans le bol pour les écraser jusqu'à ce que tu obtiennes une pâte légèrement rosée…

Pendant près d'une heure, Fay prépara les ingrédients et les mélangea sous la surveillance du magicien qui corrigeait chacune de ses erreurs ou l'aidait lors des manipulations délicates, comme le découpage des racines de Pratial ou de l'écorce de Trimal. Au final, il obtient une pâte vert pâle, fraîche au touché et qui dégageait une odeur de forêt.

- C'est très bien Fay. Pour un premier essai tu t'en ais plutôt bien tiré. Demain on commencera quelque chose d'un peu plus dur mais je crois qu'on va s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. Il commence à se faire tard.

- Fay hocha la tête et suivis docilement le magicien qui le conduisait jusqu'aux appartements de Murazaki.

- Va te laver, en attendant, je vais préparer de quoi manger.

- D'accord.

Niwa regarda le garçon courir dans ce qu'il supposa être la salle de bain et se dirigea lui-même vers la cuisine. Tout en préparant le repas, il essaya de comprendre ce à quoi pensait son ami. Il aurait au moins put l'avertir de l'avancé de son élève. Un enfant de son âge ne devrait pas avoir ce niveau de contrôle magique, alors pourquoi Murazaki ne lui en avait pas parlé ? La seule réponse qui lui venait à l'esprit était que le magicien ne voulait pas que l'on sache que le garçon était aussi doué. Mais si c'était le cas et que quelqu'un d'autre le découvrait, Murazaki allait au devant de gros problème. Niwa savait que son ami avait reçu l'ordre expresse de leur maître de l'avertir si le garçon montrait des signes d'une puissance magique élevée. Hors, Niwa ne voyait pas quels autres signes pouvaient attendre le magicien. Il se doutait que Murazaki s'était attaché à l'enfant, mais de là à risquer sa vie…

Niwa sursauta lorsqu'il sentit une main lui tirer la manche et baissa son regard sur la cause de son trouble. En le regardant, Niwa pouvait comprendre ce qu'avait pu penser le magicien. Le garçon était trop innocent. Si Murazaki avait suivi les ordres de Yami-sama, celui-ci aurait probablement pris en charge sa formation. Il l'aurait sans aucun doute brisé…

- Niwa-san, tu vas bien ?

- Oui oui, j'étais juste dans mes pensées. J'espère que tu as faim, je t'ai fait ma spécialité.

- Je meurs de faim.

- A la bonne heure.

Il passèrent donc à table et Fay expliqua au magicien tous ce que lui avait appris Murazaki alors que Niwa lui raconta quelques anecdotes qui avaient eu lieu au cours de leur propre apprentissage. Notamment le mémorable cours de potion où Murazaki avait fait exploser son chaudron alors que Toboe passait dans les rangs. Celui-ci s'était retrouvé coloré en orange pendant toute une semaine alors que son nez avait pris la forme d'un raki. Fay failli tomber de sa chaise tellement il riait.

Lorsque le repas fut fini, Niwa conduisit le garçon à sa chambre pour le coucher. Il allait partir lorsqu'une petite voix le retient.

- Niwa-san, merci d'être resté avec moi.

- De rien p'tit gars. Murazaki à l'air de s'être attaché à toi, et c'est vrai que tu es plutôt du genre qu'on a envie de protéger.

Fay rougit, ce qui fit rire l'adulte.

- C'est pas un mal gamin. Et ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Murazaki aussi ouvert. Je crois que tu l'aide plus que tu ne semble t'en apercevoir.

- Pourquoi il était moins ouvert ?

- Ca, c'est pas à moi de te le dire. Et si tu veux mon avis, ne le demande pas à Murazaki non plus. Il te le dira lorsqu'il pensera que le moment est venu. D'accord ?

- D'accord.

- C'est bien p'tit gars. Aller, bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit Niwa-san.

Le magicien quitta la chambre, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Ce gosse était vraiment trop mignon.

------------------------------------

Cinq jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le départ de Murazaki. Niwa passait tout son temps avec Fay, lui apprenant l'art des potions. Il trouvait le petit plutôt doué. Bon d'accord, les potions qu'il lui donnait à faire étaient parmi les plus simples qu'il connaisse mais quand même. Il arrivait assez bien à reconnaître les différents ingrédients et retenait la plupart de leurs caractéristiques. Ils étaient en ce moment penchés sur une potion pour soigner les démangeaisons dû à un contact avec une Raplane que Toboe leur avait commandé. Celui-ci s'était retrouvé, on ne savait comment, avec cette plante vénéneuse prise dans son manteau. Le vieux magicien avait supposé que lors de sa dernière promenade, quelques feuilles s'étaient prisent dans son manteau et l'avaient contaminé. Résultat, il se trouvait pris de démangeaisons incontrôlables. Et comme si le destin s'acharné sur le pauvre homme, Niwa avait mis pas mal de temps à chercher des feuilles d'Itrals, l'un des ingrédients principaux de l'antipoison. Il les avait finalement retrouvés, rangées malencontreusement dans les lettres Z. Le magicien avait passé deux heures à les retrouver.

La potion était maintenant terminée, il ne restait plus qu'à la laisser refroidir trois petites heures.

Niwa et Fay étaient en train de se demander si attendre une heure de plus ne pouvait pas améliorer les effets de la potion et ainsi aider le ''pauvre'' Toboe-san lorsque l'enfant se senti brusquement soulevé du sol. Il poussa un cri de terreur et chercha à s'accrocher à la première chose à porté de main qui se trouvait être un bras. Un bras qui le tenait par derrière.

- Et bien Fay, c'est comme ça que tu m'accueil ?

- Mu !!

Fay se retourna comme il put et se retrouva face au magicien qui abordait un sourire éclatant.

- Oui, je crois bien que c'est comme ça qu'un petit garçon de ma connaissance m'appel.

Fay sauta au cou du magicien qui éclata de rire.

- Niwa, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait pour qu'il m'accueil comme ça ?

- Moi ? Rien. Mais je crois que son ''grand-frère'' lui manqué.

Le magicien regarda son ami, puis lui souri en resserrant la prise sur le petit garçon.

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué petit monstre.

- Bon, je crois que je vais vous laisser tous les deux. La potion est prête je vais l'apporter à Toboe.

- A oui, j'ai entendu parlé de cette affaire.

Il jeta un regard accusateur à son ami puis à Fay qui commença à se faire tout petit.

- Je crois avoir vu Toboe partir dans la tour Nord, tu devrais y aller.

- Pourtant il m'a assuré qu'il ne quitterait pas ses appartements avant d'avoir la potion.

- Tu es sûr ? Je me serais trompé ?

Un sourire éclaira les lèvres de Niwa.

- Mais, je pense que ça ne coûte rien de le vérifier.

Les deux magiciens commencèrent à rire, rapidement suivi par le garçon. Finalement, le maître des potions cessa de rire et s'adressa à l'enfant.

- Fay, il commence à se faire tard. Tu veux bien aller te changer comme ça je pourrais te dire bonne nuit avant de partir.

Le garçon quitta les bras dans lesquels il s'était réfugier avant de courir dans la salle de bain. Pendant ce temps, Murazaki n'avait pas quitté son ami des yeux, son visage étonnamment sérieux.

- Niwa ?

- Murazaki, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose.

- Tu veux qu'on aille dans la cuisine ?

- Si tu veux.

Il se dirigèrent en silence vers la cuisine et s'assirent à la table, face à face. Finalement Niwa brisa le silence.

- A quoi tu pense ?

- Je te demande pardon ? De quoi tu parle ?

- Fay. Pourquoi n'as-tu dis à personne que ce gamin était aussi puissant ? Tu aurais dû avertir Yami-sama.

Murazaki se releva brusquement et attrapa son ami par la gorge sans que celui-ci n'ait put réagir. Il ne serrait pas sa prise mais Niwa pouvait sentir la magie crépiter autour d'eux. C'est dans ces moments là qu'il se rappelait que Murazaki était loin d'être un magicien de pacotille.

- Tu en as parlé à quelqu'un ?

- Bien sur que non, jamais je n'aurais fait ça. Tu aurais eu des ennuis. Je voulais juste comprendre.

- Comprendre quoi ?

- Comprendre pourquoi tu faisais ça. …Murazaki lâche-moi, ta magie m'étouffe.

Le magicien lâcha sa prise et recula de plusieurs pas, comme si Niwa l'avait frappé.

- Je, je suis désolé.

- Pas grave.

Niwa se massa doucement la gorge endolorie, l'un des contre-coup d'une exposition à la magie brute issue de la colère. Heureusement il n'aurait aucune marque, ça aurait soulevé trop de questions.

- Pardon.

- Il n'y a rien à pardonné, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas été très subtil. Mais je veux une réponse. Pourquoi mets-tu ta vie en danger pour un enfant que tu connais à peine ?

Le magicien poussa un soupir et s'assis lourdement sur sa chaise.

- Tu as passé presque une semaine avec Fay. Que penses-tu de lui ?

- Il est très puissant, intelligent. Il apprend vite et retient facilement ce qu'on lui dit.

- Mais sur un plan plus personnel ?

- Il est, …très attachant. Il est doux et innocent et on a envie de le protéger.

- Je crois que tu as ta réponse.

- Murazaki, tu ne pourras pas le protéger éternellement. Même si tu parviens à cacher sa puissance, quelqu'un s'en apercevra quand même un jour, avec une telle force c'est obliger. Il devra passer l'épreuve.

- JE SAIS !

Le magicien frappa la table du point, tremblant de tout son corps alors que Niwa regardait avec inquiétude son aura s'intensifier. Murazaki pris quelques respirations profondes et fini par endiguer sa magie.

- Je sais tout ça Niwa. Mais je veux le protéger le plus longtemps possible. Il est beaucoup trop jeune, cette épreuve le détruira. Niwa, je t'en supplie ne dis rien.

Niwa pu voir des larmes couler le long des joues de son ami. Il se leva de sa chaise et accouru auprès de Murazaki pour l'enlacer.

- Calme-toi Murazaki. Je ne dirais rien, je n'en avais pas l'intention. Je voulais juste être sûr d'avoir compris tes intentions.

Le maître des potions releva doucement le visage de son ami et essuya les larmes de ses joues.

- Je vous aiderais de mon mieux.

- Non, c'est trop dangereux.

- J'ai envie de vous aider. Et de toute façon je suis déjà impliqué puisse ce que je suis au courant.

- Tu as raison, merci. Mais au fait, comment es-tu au courant ?

- Il se trouve que juste après ton départ, ton apprenti m'a fait la peur de ma vie en développant sa magie. J'avais senti une magie puissante chez toi mais je ne pouvais pas imaginer que ça venait de Fay. Il a matérialisé son aura quelques minutes après.

- Il y est arrivé ?

- Puis-ce que je te le dis.

Les deux magiciens se sourient et Niwa se releva.

- Il va falloir que j'y aille. Ca va aller ?

- Oui. Merci Niwa.

- Pas de quoi. Mais fait attention à toi. Je ne veux pas te perdre.

Il se pencha et embrassa le front du magicien.

- Promis.

- Bon, je te laisse. Ton petit monstre ne va pas tarder, et je dois apporter la potion de Toboe. Le pauvre, il doit souffrir depuis au moins cinq heures.

A ce souvenir, Murazaki éclata de rire.

- Ah, enfin je retrouve mon Murazaki.

Le magicien lui offrit un sourire et le raccompagna à la porte.

- Bonne nuit Niwa.

- Bonne nuit, Mu.

------------------------------------

Ca y est c'est fini pour cette fois. Encore désolée pour le retard mais je pense m'être un peu rattrapée en longueur ( presque six pages pour ce chapitre alors que le dernier en faisait à peu près quatre et demi). Sans le vouloir, j'ai peut-être laissé sous-entendre un Murazaki-Niwa. Vraiment pas prévu. Si vous vouliez que je le développe laissez-moi des rewiews et peut-être que je ferais un chapitre supplémentaire sur un possible passé.

Bon, je crois que c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, merci encore pour vos rewiews et à la prochaine

Sharo-Chan


	13. Nouvelle confrontation

Salut à tous, voici un nouveau chapitre de Réapprendre à Sourire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres.

Réponses aux rewiews :

**Sedinette-sama** : Comme je l'ai dis à la fin du dernier chapitre, il n'y a pas encore vraiment de relation entre Murazaki et Niwa, ce n'est qu'une supposition et je vous demande si vous voulez que je la concrétise. Si c'est ce que vous voulez, je ferais un chapitre à part de l'histoire où on verrait une partie de leur passé. Mais dans tous les cas, si romance il y a, elle n'empiètera pas sur l'histoire principale, ce sera juste un plus que je publierais en même temps qu'un autre chapitre. Mais pour ça, je voudrais savoir si cette idée vous plait car dans ce cas là il y aura sûrement un Lemon (ça m'entraînerait pour les prochains Kuro-Fay) et je ne veux pas que ça en gêne certains. Bon je crois que je me suis mieux expliquée que la dernière fois. Maintenant, réglons le problème de Fay. Sharo-Chan sort un petit boîtier de sa poche et appuis sur le joli petit bouton rouge. Aussitôt petit Fay apparaît devant elle. Sharo-Chan le prend par la main et l'emmène avec elle pour continuer la fic. Pendant ce temps, Kurogane s'embourbe dans un marécage nauséabond du monde où s'est caché Ashura pendant que Fay se dore au soleil au côté de Sakura, Shaolan et Mokona. Il avait en effet crée un clone de lui-même avant qu'Ashura ne tente de le kidnapper. Petite vengeance contre Kuro-néné. Au moins aujourd'hui il n'embêtera personne. j'adore nos petites joutes. Voilà, profite bien de ce chapitre car l'histoire de Fay va très prochainement prendre un nouveau tournant.

**Clover-san** : Hello toi. Désolée mais je ne vais pas pouvoir répondre à la plupart de tes questions car tu auras les réponses soit dans ce chapitre, soit dans les chapitres suivants et je voudrais ménager le suspense. Mais je peux te dire que pour l'épreuve qui attend Fay tu as bien raison de t'inquiéter (l'art du sadisme). Pour la relation entre Mu et Niwa je la vois aussi comme quelque chose de profond, je voulais juste savoir si vous vouliez que j'imagine leur passé commun (sur un chapitre bien sur) et quel genre de relation ils auraient pu avoir (si romance il y avait eu, elle serait terminée aujourd'hui mais aurait crée des liens forts) c'est comme vous voulez, c'est juste une proposition. Je suis contente que tu ais compris mon point de vue pour l'enseignement de Fay, ça me gênait un peu de penser que je le faisais trop travailler. Pour Niwa, il ne devait normalement rester qu'un personnage purement secondaire. Finalement il a pris un peu d'importance et aura un rôle à jouer dans la suite (au départ il devait seulement servir à garder Fay, lui apprendre les potions et, comme tu l'as remarqué, laisser sous-entendre un danger (l'épreuve) et d'un coté ça m'énerve un peu que mes personnages m'échappent comme ça même si la fic en ressort plus vivante). Alors voici enfin un nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il te plaira autant que les précédents.

**Melissa Flowkhart** : Lol, contente que le dernier chapitre t'ait autant plu, ça fait vraiment plaisir à savoir. Niwa-Mu, une relation à la Clamp ? J'avoue que je n'avais pas remarqué comme ça mais c'est plutôt flatteur . Je pense faire un chapitre sur leur passé mais ça sera pas avant plusieurs chapitres, j'ai déjà trouvé où le placer si je le fais. C'est vrai que Niwa est sympa et j'avoue que ça me gène un peu. Au départ il ne devait pas être comme ça et ça risque de poser problème pour la suite, m'enfin, on verra, on y est pas encore (quoi que, encore deux-trois chapitres). Mes persos sont attachants ? Merci ça me fait vraiment très plaisir. Je pense que c'est parce que je développe pas mal leurs sentiments et ça les rends un peu plus vrai, plus humains Je sais pas vraiment mais t'en mieux, comme ça je crois qu'on arrive mieux à se comparer à eux et à s'intégrer à l'histoire. Vivement que tu face le dessin, j'espère le voir sur internet. S'il y a Dray, Fay et Mu en même temps c'est encore mieux, ça fait un portrait de frères . Bon voilà, j'espère que comme les précédents ce chapitre te plaira. Bonne lecture.

**Réapprendre à Sourire**

**Chapitre 10 : Nouvelle confrontation**

_- Murazaki, tu ne pourras pas le protéger éternellement. Même si tu parviens à cacher sa puissance, quelqu'un s'en apercevra quand même un jour, avec une telle force c'est obliger. Il devra passer l'épreuve._

_- JE SAIS !_

_Le magicien frappa la table du point, tremblant de tout son corps alors que Niwa regardait avec inquiétude son aura s'intensifier. Murazaki pris quelques respirations profondes et fini par endiguer sa magie._

_- Je sais tout ça Niwa. Mais je veux le protéger le plus longtemps possible. Il est beaucoup trop jeune, cette épreuve le détruira. Niwa, je t'en supplie ne dis rien._

_Niwa pu voir des larmes couler le long des joues de son ami. Il se leva de sa chaise et accouru auprès de Murazaki pour l'enlacer._

_- Calme-toi Murazaki. Je ne dirais rien, je n'en avais pas l'intention. Je voulais juste être sûr d'avoir compris tes intentions._

_Le maître des potions releva doucement le visage de son ami et essuya les larmes de ses joues._

_- Je vous aiderais de mon mieux._

_- Non, c'est trop dangereux._

_- J'ai envie de vous aider. Et de toute façon je suis déjà impliqué puisse ce que je suis au courant._

_- Tu as raison, merci. Mais au fait, comment es-tu au courant ?_

_- Il se trouve que juste après ton départ, ton apprenti m'a fait la peur de ma vie en développant sa magie. J'avais senti une magie puissante chez toi mais je ne pouvais pas imaginer que ça venait de Fay. Il a matérialisé son aura quelques minutes après._

_- Il y est arrivé ?_

_- Puis-ce que je te le dis._

_Les deux magiciens se sourient et Niwa se releva._

_- Il va falloir que j'y aille. Ca va aller ?_

_- Oui. Merci Niwa._

_- Pas de quoi. Mais fait attention à toi. Je ne veux pas te perdre._

_Il se pencha et embrassa le front du magicien._

_- Promis._

_- __Bon, je te laisse. Ton petit monstre ne va pas tarder, et je dois apporter la potion de Toboe. Le pauvre, il doit souffrir depuis au moins cinq heures._

_A ce souvenir, Murazaki éclata de rire._

_- Ah, enfin je retrouve mon Murazaki._

_Le magicien lui offrit un sourire et le raccompagna à la porte._

_- Bonne nuit Niwa._

_- Bonne nuit, Mu._

--------------------------------------

- Je veux pas y aller.

- Fay, tu dois y aller pour ta formation. Même si ce n'est que deux journées par semaine c'est obligatoire que tu y aille.

- Pourquoi ? Il va encore se moquer de moi.

Le magicien poussa un énième soupir, ce que ce garçon pouvait être têtu. Voilà deux jours qu'il lui avait appris qu'il devrait reprendre l'apprentissage avec Toboe, et voilà deux jours que le garçon tentait par tous les moyens d'éviter la rencontre.

- Fay, même s'il se moque de toi il ne pourra rien faire contre toi, tu sais maîtriser ta magie et c'est la seule condition pour que tu participe à ses cours. Et tu dois y aller.

- Mais c'est mieux avec toi.

- Je t'ai déjà expliqué que je ne pouvais pas tout t'apprendre. Je me suis déjà arrangé avec Yami-sama et Toboe pour t'enseigner la plus grande partie de ce que tu dois savoir. Mais tu dois aussi faire des efforts de ton côté. Et puis j'ai cru comprendre que tu ne te débrouillais pas si mal que ça avec Toboe lorsque tu le voulais.

Murazaki eut le grand plaisir de voir son apprenti rougir avant qu'il ne détourne la tête.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle.

- Ah bon ? Et si je te rafraîchissais la mémoire en te parlant de quelques feuilles Raplane qui se sont retrouvées malencontreusement dans son manteau ?

- J'y suis pour rien moi.

- A bon ? Dans ce cas j'ai bien une petite théorie sur ce qui s'est passé. Un petit garçon, dont j'ignore totalement l'identité bien entendu, a appris pendant l'absence de son maître, dont j'ignore aussi tout, un certain sortilège de lévitation. Tout fier de son nouveau savoir, le petit garçon a jugé intéressant de tester cette magie au hasard sur une plante vénéneuse. Une vieille connaissance qui passait par-là par la plus grande des coïncidences est alors devenue la cible d'une horrible tentation. La laisser gaiement à sa promenade journalière ou tester les effets de la plante tout à fait innocemment sur elle ? Le petit garçon innocent, tout à sa réflexion a laissé, par mégarde dira-t-il, quelques feuilles tomber sur le pauvre homme. Celui-ci verra ensuite différents obstacles se poser devant lui avant qu'il ne puisse trouver un antidote à son mal. Alors, que penses-tu de mon hypothèse ?

- Je crois que ça pourrait tenir debout. Mais je ne crois pas que l'enfant totalement innocent n'est était seul. Après tout, il n'aurait jamais put apprendre un tel sortilège sans une aide extérieur.

- Je le crois aussi.

L'adulte et l'enfant se regardèrent quelques secondes avant d'être pris d'un fou rire. Ils mirent plusieurs minutes avant de pouvoir se calmer.

- Fay, ce n'est que deux fois par semaine, ce n'est pas beaucoup. Tous ce que je te demande, c'est d'y aller et de faire juste assez d'efforts pour que l'on voie quelques progrès. Par contre, je ne veux pas…

- Je ne veux pas que tu utilise toute la magie dont tu dispose et que tu rates le plus de sorts possibles sans que cela ne paraisse louche. Je sais Mu, tu le l'as répété des dizaines de fois. Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je me donne le plus possible, je croyais que c'était ce que tu voulais au début.

- Au début c'est vrai, mais plus maintenant.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je te le demande. Tu en veux pas faire ça pour moi ?

- Si mais, …

- Lorsque tu seras un peu plus âgé je t'expliquerais pourquoi je tiens à ce que personne ne sache que tu maîtrise aussi bien la magie, mais en attendant je te demande de me faire confiance. Je te promets que si je te demande de faire ça c'est pour ton bien.

- D'accord. Tu viendras me chercher ?

Le magicien éclata de rire devant la moue boudeuse de l'enfant et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Promis, mais maintenant il faut vraiment y aller au sinon tu seras en retard pour de bon.

--------------------------------------

Fay se tenait devant la lourde porte de bois. Il y avait aujourd'hui quatre semaines qu'il l'avait franchie pour la première fois et maintenant il se trouvait à nouveau face à elle. Pendant la dernière semaine de son entraînement, Murazaki lui avait appris à contrôler l'intensité de son aura ainsi que quelques sortilèges.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Fay donna trois coups secs sur la porte.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, celle-ci s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître le vieux magicien. Toboe sembla surpris de le trouver devant sa porte avant qu'un horrible sourire ne déforme son visage.

- Alors microbe, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Tu t'es pommé ?

- Murazaki m'a envoyé pour que vous m'aidiez avec la magie.

- Et tu crois qu'en seulement un mois ce bon à rien de magicien à put faire quelque chose de correct avec toi ?

Fay ne répondit pas, même si au fond de lui la haine commençait à le gagner. Murazaki l'avait pourtant prévenu que le magicien tenterait de le faire réagir et lui avait conseillé de ne pas répondre à la provocation, mais qu'est-ce que c'était dur. Toboe sembla déçu du manque de répondant de l'enfant mais s'écarta malgré tout de l'entrée.

- Entre, plus vite tu te rendras compte que tu n'es qu'un bon à rien, moins tu me feras perdre de temps.

Fay dépassa le magicien et chercha des yeux une place de libre. Il en repéra une à côté d'un jeune garçon brun d'environ douze ans à une table proche de la fenêtre. Il allait s'y diriger lorsqu'il senti une main se poser lourdement sur son épaule.

- Pas la peine de t'asseoir moucheron, on va voir tout de suite si tu es capable de rester en cours.

Toboe posa le même mouchoir que lors de la première leçon sur son bureau et se tourna vers Fay

- Change-moi la couleur ou vas-t'en. Mais ne me fais pas perdre plus de temps.

Le garçon s'approcha du bureau en essayant de ne pas tenir compte des regards posés sur lui. Il observa le morceau de tissu pendant quelques secondes avant de fermer les yeux.

Il se concentra, cherchant sa magie. Une fois qu'il l'eut trouvée après quelques minutes d'effort, il diminua son intensité afin de la rendre à peine perspective. Murazaki lui avait demandé d'utiliser le moins possible sa magie en présence de Toboe et des autres élèves et s'il le jugeait nécessaire, faire exprès de rater des sorts. Le magicien n'avait pas voulu lui expliquer pourquoi il devait faire ça mais Fay avait senti que c'était très important pour celui qu'il considérait comme un grand frère, alors il le ferait. Malgré tout il devait intégrer les cours de Toboe, et pour ça il devait réussir cet exercice. Lorsqu'il fut sûr que sa magie était à son plus faible niveau, Fay ouvrit les yeux et traça dans l'air les symboles de transformation que lui avait appris Murazaki. Les symboles prenaient une couleur rouge pale au fur et à mesure qu'ils apparaissaient, se chargeant de magie. Les symboles ayant chacun leur propre sens, ils avaient tous leur propre force magique qui se matérialisait par une couleur. Une fois que le dernier symbole fut tracé, Fay prononça la formule qu'il venait d'écrire à haute voix pour compléter le sortilège. Le morceau de tissu s'illumina quelques secondes avant de prendre une légère couleur bleutée. Fay eut un petit sourire qu'il se dépêcha de cacher avant de se tourner vers le vieux magicien. Celui-ci avait l'air particulièrement déçu, comme ci on venait de lui annoncer que la fête pour son anniversaire avait été annulée. Fay faillit éclater de rire mais se retient de justesse.

- Va t'asseoir, et dépêche-toi.

Le garçon se dirigea vers la place qu'il avait repérée à son arrivée. Il s'assit en jetant un regard à son voisin. Comme il l'avait deviné, il devait avoir entre douze et treize ans. Brun, les cheveux coupés courts avec deux mèches un peu plus importantes sur l'avant lui cachant une partie du visage, ses yeux étaient aussi noirs que la nuit et ne montraient aucun des sentiments de leur propriétaire.

- Euh, bonjour. Je m'appelle Fay.

Le garçon ne lui jeta pas un regard et lui dit d'une voix froide.

- On est en cours alors tu ferais mieux de te taire.

Fay se tendis devant le ton peu engageant de son camarade, sentant comme un coup de point dans le cœur. Il tenta alors de se concentrer sur les paroles de Toboe.

- Nous allons maintenant reprendre là où nous nous étions arrêtés. Miki, Aren, allez chercher les livres d'invocation.

Deux garçons, l'un blond et l'autre brun, se levèrent pour se diriger vers les étagères au fond de la salle. Ils revinrent quelques minutes plus tard avec chacun cinq livres dans les bras qu'ils distribuèrent à chaque enfant.

- Bien, vous tous continuer là où vous vous étiez arrêtés pendant que je m'occupe de votre nouveau camarade.

Fay les vis ouvrirent leurs livres à des pages différentes avant de reporter son attention sur le vieux magicien.

- Bon, on dirait que ce fichu Murazaki a quand même réussi à faire quelque chose de toi. Je suis quand même surpris que tu sois arrivé à atteindre ta magie aussi vite, tu y arrive tous le temps ?

Fay pris une profonde inspiration, Murazaki lui avait expliqué ce qu'il devait dire à Toboe mais est-ce qu'il arriverait à lui mentir ?

- Non, …Toboe-sama. J'y arrive à peut près une fois sur deux et parfois il me faut un peut plus de temps pour que j'arrive à me concentrer.

- Et il t'a déjà appris des sortilèges ?

- Non, enfin à par celui du tissu, mais Niwa-san a commencé à m'apprendre les potions.

- Tiens donc, pourquoi je ne suis pas surpris que celui là aussi soit de la partie ? Toujours fichus ensemble ces deux là. Murazaki t'a aussi prévenu que ce sera lui qui s'occupera le plus de ta formation ?

- Oui, Toboe-sama.

- Bien, une chose en moins à t'expliquer. Maintenant assez perdu de temps. Tu ouvres ce livre et tu commence à le lire. Tu sais lire au moins ?

- Un peu, y'a encore des mots où je but.

- Dans ce cas tu demanderas à Hisomu ou à un autre. Je m'en fiche complètement du moment que tu ne me dérange pas. Tu lis ce livre et tu t'entraîne pour les invocations. Lorsque tu en auras réussi une, tu passes à la suivante et ainsi de suite. T'as compris ou c'est trop compliqué pour toi ?

- J'ai compris. Merci Toboe-sama.

- Pff

Le magicien se redressa et commença à se diriger vers ses autres élèves pour leur donner des conseils.

Fay jeta un coup d'œil à son voisin et vit que celui-ci était déjà plongé dans son livre, ouvert à plus de la moitié.

- T'as commença quand ?

Fay vit deux yeux noirs se lever vers lui et déglutis bruyamment, peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû le déranger. Lui et sa fichue curiosité.

- Quoi ?

Bon, apparemment il ne lui en voulait pas trop, autant aller jusqu'au bout.

- La magie, t'as commencé quand ?

- En quoi ça te regarde ?

- C'est juste pour savoir, t'as l'air plutôt avancé alors je voulais juste savoir…

- …Ca fait quatre ans.

- Et t'as quel âge ?

- On t'a déjà fait remarquer que t'était curieux pour un arriviste ?

- C'est quoi un arriviste ?

- …Tu ta moque de moi ?

Fay secoua énergiquement la tête.

- C'est quelqu'un qui vient tout juste d'arriver quelque part.

- Oh d'accord. …Et ton âge alors, c'est quoi ?

Hisomu le regarda, franchement surpris. Ce gamin ne perdait vraiment pas le Nord.

- Je vais bientôt avoir treize ans.

- Alors t'as commencé la magie a …sept ans ?

- Neuf ans. Tu sais vraiment pas compter toi.

- D'abord j'ai que cinq ans moi.

- Bonjour l'excuse.

- Méchant.

Fay se détourna du garçon, en colère mais aussi un peu blessé par son attitude. Il prit son livre et l'ouvrit devant lui pendant qu'Hisomu le regardait faire entre l'étonnement et l'amusement. Au moins il aurait la paix pendant un moment.

Fay, les yeux plissés, essayait de comprendre le livre mais c'était difficile, Après presque une heure, il n'était parvenu qu'à traduire un petit paragraphe.

_L'invocation est l'une des formes les plus avancées de la magie, elle consiste non pas à modifier la nature ou la forme d'un objet déjà existant comme le fait la métamorphose, mais à crée une nouvelle matière, animée ou non, à partir de sa propre magie. Ainsi les invocations demandent énormément de force magique et de concentration, la moindre erreur peut s'avérer dangereuse, voir même mortelle dans certains cas._

- T'en es toujours là ? Si tu continu à cette vitesse, tu n'auras pas fini avant vingt ans.

Fay leva les yeux vers le vieux magicien que se trouvait en face de lui.

- Désolé, j'ai plus de mal lire qu'à écrire.

- Alors demande à Murazaki de t'apprendre. Tu n'es pas ici pour apprendre à lire mais pour apprendre à utiliser ton semblant de magie.

- Oui Toboe-sama.

- Bon, ça sert à rien que tu lises pour le moment, se serait une perte de temps. Regarde les autres et prends en de la graine.

Ravis de pouvoir laisser tomber sa lecture, Fay referma le livre dans la seconde et porta son regard sur les autres. Trois étaient en train de lire avec attention les instructions du livre alors que les autres traçaient des suites de symboles qui échappaient totalement au garçon. Il regarda ensuite son voisin et vit que lui-même était en train de tracer une formule. Il vit les symboles s'incruster autour de lui mais au dernier moment Hisomu brisa sa concentration.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

- Fait quoi ?

- Arrêter ta formule.

L'apprenti magicien poussa un soupir avant de se rasseoir et de s'appuyer sur le dossier de sa chaise.

- Si on ne finit pas l'invocation c'est pour éviter les accidents. Les invocations peuvent être dangereuses car elles nous vident de notre magie.

- Alors vous faites quoi ?

- Là on s'entraîne aux mouvements. On fait ça pendant environ deux heures et après Toboe-san nous fait passer pour voir si on y arrive. S'il n'y a pas de problème visible, on tente l'invocation, toujours en présence de Toboe-san ou, si on s'entraîne, en présence de nos maîtres. T'as pas intérêt à essayer seul, certains l'on déjà fait et ils sont morts parce qu'ils n'ont pas su doser leur magie ou parce qu'ils n'avaient pas assez de force.

- Et c'est dur ? …Les invocations ?

- Ouais, quand même. Enfin, les symboles c'est comme toutes les formes de magie mais ce qui rend les invocations si compliquées c'est surtout la grosse dépense de magie. Tu peux te vider sans t'en apercevoir et ça c'est franchement dangereux.

- HISOMU, TU CROIS QUE T'AS LE TEMPS DE GLANDER ?

- Désolé Toboe-san.

- REPRENDS TON ENTRAINEMENT.

- Oui Toboe-san.

Hisomu se relava et se remis à tracer des symboles d'invocation sans plus jeter un regard à l'autre garçon. Fay lui ne posa plus de question de peur d'attirer encore les foudres du vieux grincheux comme lui et Niwa surnommaient Toboe et se contenta d'observer les autres, et plus précisément un garçon d'environ quinze ans. Ses gestes étaient rapides et précis, toujours identiques à chaque nouvel essai. Fay le regarda faire pendant presque une heure avant que la voix de Toboe ne le sorte de sa contemplation.

- C'est fini pour aujourd'hui, vous allez maintenant me montrer ainsi qu'à la nouvelle recrue ce que vous savez faire. Miki tu passe le premier.

Un garçon aux cheveux blonds mi-long se leva avant de se placer devant le bureau de Toboe. Il prit une légère inspiration avant de commencer à tracer les symboles, lentement mais avec précision. Après quelques minutes, une série de huit signes se trouvait devant lui avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux afin de se concentrer et ne récite la formule. Lorsque le dernier mot fut prononcé, une éclatante lumière émana des symboles avant de diminuer d'intensité. Lorsque Fay se fut réhabitué à la lumière il ouvrit vivement les yeux pour voir si le garçon avait réussi. Il sautilla en applaudissant des mains lorsqu'il découvrit un petit oisillon blanc comme la neige aux pieds de l'apprenti. Certains le regardaient maintenant avec un air amusé, d'autre avec une expression blasée.

- IL SUFFIT, TU N'ES PAS LA POUR T'AMUSER.

- Désolé Toboe-sama, je ne la referais plus.

- Je l'espère pour toi. Miki, ton invocation était bien exécutée mais il faudra travailler la vitesse.

- Oui Toboe-san.

- Bien, Aren, c'est à toi.

Miki repris sa place dans les rangs pendant qu'un garçon aux cheveux brun prenait sa place au centre de la pièce. Les exercices s'enchaînaient les uns après les autres, faisant apparaître toute sorte de chose, aussi bien des petits animaux que des objets comme des dagues ou un arc et des flèches. Puis arriva le tour du garçon que Fay avait observé pendant une heure. Il se plaça au centre de la pièce puis se tourna vers Toboe qui hocha la tête dans sa direction pour lui demander de commencer. Le garçon hocha à son tour la tête et entama l'écriture des symboles. Fay ne le quitta pas des yeux une seconde, fasciné par son aisance mais sursauta au bout du cinquième symbole. Il tira la manche d'Hisomu qui se trouvé à côté, le faisant se tourner vers lui.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Il s'est tromper.

- Quoi ? Comment… ?

- Il a oublié un symbole, il est passé du troisième au cinquième. J'ai pas arrêté de le regarder, je suis sur que c'est vrai.

- KALEN, ARRETE TOI TOUT DE SUITE.

Fay et Hisomu sursautèrent en entendant l'ordre de Toboe surgir juste derrière eux. Il se retournèrent pour voir le magicien fixer des yeux l'autre garçon au centre de la pièce.

- Qu'y a-t-il Toboe-san ?

- QU'EST-CE QUE TU CROIS FAIRE ?

- L'invocation de mon bâton.

- AH OUI ? REGARDE BIEN, TU NE VOIS RIEN DE PARTICULIER ?

- Non je ne vois…

Tous purent alors voir le brun perdre toute couleur en observant les symboles inscris devant lui.

- Toboe-san, je suis déso…

- TU AS BIEN RAISON D'ETRE DESOLE. TON ETOURDERIE AURAIT BIEN PU TE COUTER LA VIE, ET PEUT-ETRE MEME LA NOTRE PAR LA MEME OCCASION. QU'EST CE QUI T'ES PASSE PAR LA TETE ?

- Je, je ne sais pas…

- Tu ne sais pas ? TU NE SAIS PAS ! ET BIEN ESTIME-TOI HEUREUX QU'AU MOINS UNE PERSONNE SE SOIT APERCUE DE TON ERREUR SANS QUOI TU SERAIS SANS DOUTE DEJA MORT.

Toboe jeta un regard à Fay qui se fit immédiatement tout petit. Puis il regarda à nouveau le jeune brun qui baissa la tête de gêne.

- JE ME DEMANDE SI CE N'EST PAS TOI QUI DEVRAIS REVOIR LES BASES PLUTOT QUE LUI. QUE CECI NE SE REPRODUISE PLUS !

- Oui Toboe-san, désolé.

- ET CA VAUT AUSSI POUR VOUS TOUS.

Les apprentis hochèrent la tête, effrayés par la colère du magicien.

- CA SUFFIT POUR AUJOURD'HUI, JE NE VEUX PLUS VOUS VOIR, FICHEZ LE CAMP !

Tous se dépêchèrent de rejoindre la sortie, peu désireux de rester en compagnie du magicien fou de rage.

- GAMIN RESTE LA.

Fay stoppa à deux pas de la porte. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour tenter de calmer ses tremblements avant de finalement se retourner. Le magicien s'était assis à son bureau, la tête posée sur ses mains jointes.

- Oui Toboe-sama ?

- Ferme la porte et viens t'asseoir.

Le garçon avança vers la porte pour la refermer puis retourna vers le bureau. Il chercha une chaise des yeux et n'en voyant à part celles des apprentis il se dirigea vers la table la plus proche pour en tirer la chaise qu'il poussa jusqu'au bureau avant de s'asseoir dessus. Il resta ensuite assis sans bouger de peur d'un nouvel éclat de voix du magicien. Le petit oiseau qu'avait crée Miki sauta sur ses genoux et le garçon se mis à le caresser doucement pour calmer son angoisse, tirant ainsi de doux piaillements de l'oisillon.

- Comment tu as dis que tu t'appelais déjà ?

- Fay.

- Mmm, comment t'ais tu aperçus Kalen faisait une erreur précisément ?

- Je, je l'avais regardé tracer les symboles pendant presque une heure. Lorsqu'il est passé devant tout le monde il lui en manquait un et comme dans le livre ils disent qu'une erreur peut être dangereuse j'ai voulu prévenir Hisomu.

- Tu t'es souvenu de tous les symboles ?

Fay hocha la tête avant d'ajouter rapidement.

- Oui, enfin j'ai retenu à peu près leurs formes mais je ne pourrais pas les refaire moi-même, j'ai juste vu que le quatrième symbole n'avait pas était fait.

Toboe resta songeur quelques instant ne quittant pas l'enfant des yeux. Fay commençait à bouger sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise devant le regard du vieux magicien.

- Finalement on pourra peut-être faire quelque chose de toi. …Tu lui as sans doute sauvé la vie aujourd'hui mais je ne veux pas que tu te repose sur tes lauriers. Tu sembles avoir de bonnes capacités alors je veux que tu les utilises leur maximum. Tu peux y aller.

- Bien Toboe-sama. Merci.

- Toboe-san.

- Pardon ?

- Tous mes apprentis m'appellent Toboe-san. Fais en autant maintenant.

- D'accord Toboe-…san. Merci.

Fay se releva, reposa le petit oiseau sur le bureau et couru vers la porte pour sortir de la salle. Il ne remarqua pas le regard du magicien qui suivait chacun de ses mouvements.

- Il a l'air plutôt intelligent, c'est une bonne recrue je trouve, même s'il est un peu jeune. Qu'en pensez-vous Yami-sama ?

Le jeune homme brun sorti de l'ombre pour s'asseoir face au vieux magicien.

Je le pense aussi. Il a un grand potentiel mais il ne semble pas l'avoir encore découvert. Il n'a pas encore la maîtrise complète de sa magie et Murazaki m'a dit qu'il mettrait encore des mois voir quelques années avant de pouvoir dégager son aura. Nous verrons ce que l'avenir nous apportera.

L'oisillon s'approcha du bord du bureau et piailla en direction du magicien habillé de noir. Celui-ci le pris dans la main et comme l'avait fait l'enfant avant lui il se mit à le caresser.

- Je n'ai pas confiance en ce magicien. Il est trop imprévisible. Pourquoi lui avoir confier le gamin ?

- Tous simplement parce qu'il sait la douleur que l'on éprouve à perdre un être cher. Et pour cette raison il ne s'attachera pas à lui, il ne me trahira pas.

- En êtes-vous si sûr ?

- Si jamais c'était le cas,…

Son poing se resserra autour du corps de l'oisillon qui se mit à piailler de douleur et dans un craquement sinistre son corps se désagrégea en devenant poussière.

- …Il mourra.

--------------------------------------

Fay sorti de la salle de cours et referma la porte derrière lui. Il s'appuya ensuite dessus et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?

Fay releva la tête et vit Kalen qui se tenait devant lui avec deux autres apprentis. Fay se releva, légèrement impressionner.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?

- Il voulait savoir comment j'ai su que la formule était fausse.

- Et … ?

- Et quoi ?

- Comment t'as su abruti ?

Le ton de Kalen commençait à se faire menaçant et Fay se recula jusqu'à se retrouver contre la porte.

- Je t'ai regardé pendant que tu t'entraînais et quand tu es passé, tu n'as pas fait les même symboles.

- Oh, alors tu t'es dis que se serait amusant de me faire passer pour un imbécile devant tout le monde ?

- Non, je…

Une gifle violente le projeta à terre, l'empêchant de finir sa phrase.

- Toi, tu vas passer un sal quart d'heure.

Fay tourna les yeux vers Kalen qui faisait craquer ses doigts en s'avançant vers lui.

--------------------------------------

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Lol, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop frustrés pas la fin.

Si ?

Bah on va dire que c'est une petite vengeance personnelle pour le fait que ce soi toujours les même qui soient de corvée Rewiew.

Comment ça du chantage ?

Bon ok j'avoue, c'est du chantage, mais avouez que c'est quand même presque toujours les même qui m'envoient des messages, d'ailleurs je les remercie encore.

Bon dans ce chapitre on apprend ce qui était arrivé à Toboe dans le dernier chapitre. J'espère que de cette façon j'ai pu faire plaisir à **Eleven-chan** et **sedinette-sama** qui voulaient que Fay lui fasse payer lorsqu'il saurait maîtriser sa magie (même si c'est encore gentil mais Fay est gentil alors il ne pense pas à blesser les gens par vengeance).

C'est **Melissa Flokhart** qui m'a donnée l'idée de la lévitation, même si je ne l'ai pas tout à fait utilisée de la façon dont-elle l'aurait voulu, je crois que ça va quand même.

Bon, à la prochaine, j'espère moi aussi que je pourrais publier assez vite, je sais que c'est pas sympa d'attendre les chapitres.

Plein de bisous

Sharo-Chan


	14. Un nouvel ami ?

Salut tout le monde, prêts pour un nouveau chapitre ? Oui ? Alors le voici, mais avant…

**les réponses aux rewiews.**

**Sedinette-sama** : Pour chibi Fay, tu vas rapidement savoir ce qui va lui arriver. Et en ce qui concerne ton sadisme, je crois que je ne suis pas trop mal lotie non plus et on doit être pas mal nombreux dans ce cas. Chibi Fay s'échappe des bras de Kuro-wanko et cours se réfugier derrière l'auteur. Pendant ce temps, Ashura commence à faire du charme au grand Fay qui se sent un peu délaissé. Aller, si tu as aimé le cours du dernier chapitre, je crois que celui-ci devrait te plaire aussi. Mais je te laisse juger, bonne lecture.

**Flageolet** : Chic, une nouvelle. C'est vrai que les gosses sont violents et ça doit faire bizarre de voir un garçon de quinze ans taper sur un gamin de cinq ans, mais j'essayerais d'expliquer ce comportement dans les prochains chapitres. Aller, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

Pour les autres, NO COMMENT. Mais je commence quand même à me demander si cette fic plait toujours.

**Réapprendre à Sourire**

**Chapitre 11 : Un nouvel ami ?**

_Fay sorti de la salle de cours et referma la porte derrière lui. Il s'appuya ensuite dessus et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol en poussant un soupir de soulagement._

_- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?_

_Fay releva la tête et vit Kalen qui se tenait devant lui avec deux autres apprentis. Fay se releva, légèrement impressionner._

_- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?_

_- Il voulait savoir comment j'ai su que la formule était fausse._

_- Et … ?_

_- Et quoi ?_

_- Comment t'as su abruti ?_

_Le ton de Kalen commençait à se faire menaçant et Fay se recula jusqu'à se retrouver contre la porte._

_- Je t'ai regardé pendant que tu t'entraînais et quand tu es passé, tu n'as pas fait les même symboles._

_- Oh, alors tu t'es dis que se serait amusant de me faire passer pour un imbécile devant tout le monde ?_

_- Non, je…_

_Une gifle violente le projeta à terre, l'empêchant de finir sa phrase._

_- Toi, tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure._

_Fay tourna les yeux vers Kalen qui faisait craquer ses doigts en s'avançant vers lui._

--------------------------------------

- Mais j'ai rien fait…

- Rien fait ? RIEN FAIT ? TU M'AS FAUT TOURNER EN RIDICULE DEVANT TOUT LE MONDE ESPECE DE CRETIN.

- Kalen calme-toi, Toboe est encore dans la salle.

Le brun jeta un regard sur la porte puis sur Fay.

- Prenez le, on va plus loin. Au moins on sera tranquille.

Les deux autres garçons saisirent Fay par les bras et l'emmenèrent à la suite de Kalen. Fay tenta de se débattre pour se libérer mais voyant que les deux apprentis étaient trop forts il se mit à crier.

- Lâchez-moi, vous me faites mal.

- Bon sang mais fais le taire.

Le blond qui tenait le bras droit de Fay posa sa main sur la bouche de l'enfant et le tira dans la direction indiquée par Kalen d'un geste brusque, le faisant pousser un gémissement de douleur. Ils marchèrent pendant environ cinq minutes, s'enfonçant à l'intérieur du château avant que le grand brun ne semble satisfait.

- Vous pouvez le lâcher, personne ne l'entendra ici.

Le châtain et le blond relâchèrent Fay qui les observa avec des yeux effrayés. L'un des garçons qui l'avaient retenu était blond aux cheveux mi-longs. Il avait les yeux marrons et semblait avoir à peu près douze ans. Il était grand et plutôt musclé pour son âge. Si Fay se souvenait bien, il s'agissait d'Imiki. L'autre, Teren, était châtain, un peu plus petit qu'Imiki mais il faisait plus peur à Fay. Il avait les traits très virils pour un garçon d'environ treize-quatorze ans et les yeux noirs qui ne cessaient de foudroyer Fay.

- Bon, maintenant à nous.

- Mais j'ai rien…

La gifle partie sans que Fay ne s'en soit rendu compte, le projetant contre un mur.

- Je t'ai pas autorisé à parler. Ici c'est moi qui fait la loi, et tu as intérêt à me respecter si tu ne veux pas d'ennuis. Tu m'as compris ?

- Ou…oui.

Fay se tenait la joue en essayant de retenir ses larmes. Il regardait l'autre garçon avec crainte en le voyant s'avancer à nouveau vers lui. Kalen se pencha vers l'enfant et le releva en le tirant par le col de sa tunique, les pieds du garçon touchant à peine le sol.

- Je vais quand même faire en sorte que tu n'oublis pas.

Fay le vit tendre son poing derrière lui et ferma les yeux, appréhendant le coup. Le bruit d'un choc se répercuta dans tout le couloir.

Fay tomba sur les fesses tandis que Kalen était projeté au sol. Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant qu'il ne reprenne tous ses esprits

- Qui, QUI A OSE !?

- C'est moi.

Kalen se releva et se retourna brusquement vers la voix tout en tenant sa joue douloureuse.

- TOI ?

Il jeta un regard incendiaire vers le garçon qui se tenait à présent entre lui et Fay. Les yeux noirs, habituellement si inexpressifs du jeune brun brillaient en ce moment d'une colère froide, une colère qui ne demandait qu'une étincelle pour éclater.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici ? C'est pas tes affaires alors fiche le camp.

Mais le brun ne lui prêta aucune attention et se tourna vers l'enfant.

- Ca va Fay ?

- Hi…Hisomu ?

Le brun lui tendis la main pour l'aider à se relever et lui fit un petit sourire avant d'apercevoir la joue légèrement bleuie du garçon. Il ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir.

- T'as pas pu t'en empêcher ? Tu ne supporte pas d'avoir tort au point de t'en prendre à un gosse !

- Fiche le camp Hisomu, où tu auras affaire à moi.

- Très bien. Tu viens Fay, on y va.

Il prit la main de l'enfant et commença à le diriger vers la sortie lorsque Teren et Imiki leur bloquèrent le chemin.

- Tu peux partir Hisomu. Mais tu laisse le gosse ici, j'en ai pas fini avec lui. Soit moi reconnaissant de ne pas m'en prendre à toi pour le moment, j'ai d'autres personnes à mater.

Il jeta un regard sur Fay avant que sa vue ne soit bloquée par le corps du brun.

- Dans ce cas je crois qu'on va avoir un petit problème car je ne compte pas partir d'ici sans lui.

- Comme tu veux. Imiki, Teren, occupez-vous d'eux.

- FAY, RESTE DERRIERE MOI.

Le garçon se colla contre le mur alors qu'Hisomu prenait position entre lui et ses agresseurs. Imiki fut le plus rapide et arriva le premier face au brun. Il lança son poing en avant de toutes ses forces en direction du visage d'Hisomu, mais celui-ci esquiva en penchant sa tête sur le côté. Il lui saisit ensuite le bras et, pivotant sur lui-même, il profita de la force du blond pour le faire passer par-dessus son épaule et l'envoyer contre le mur face à Fay. Teren profita du fait qu'Hisomu lui faisait dos pour l'attaquer mais ne pu le toucher car le brun lui envoya un coup de pied en pleine poitrine qui le fit tomber en arrière et glisser sur quelques mètres, jusqu'aux pieds de Kalen.

Fay écarquilla les yeux. Ca ne lui avait pris que quelques secondes mais Hisomu avait déjà assommé les deux acolytes de Kalen. Celui-ci lançait d'ailleurs un regard de pure haine au brun.

- Pourquoi tu t'occupe de ce gosse ? Tu ne le connais même pas.

- Peut-être mais toi je te connais, et je sais que si je n'interviens pas tu en ferras ton souffre douleur. Et puis franchement, je trouve qu'il vaut mieux que toi. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais il t'a sauvé la vie.

- A cause de lui j'ai été humilié.

- Si tu n'avais pas fait d'erreur, rien ne serait arrivé.

- Rien à faire. Bouge-toi de là.

- Non.

- DEGAGE DE LA JE T'AI DIS

- Et moi je t'ai dis que je ne bougerais pas.

- Alors tant pis pour toi.

Kalen s'élança sur Hisomu qui eut à peine le temps qu'éviter son coup de poing. Il tenta du lui répondre par un coup de pied visant son visage mais celui-ci fut bloqué par le bras du plus âgé. Le jeune brun prit alors appuis sur sa deuxième jambe pour sauter en arrière et s'éloigner le plus possible de son adversaire. Ils s'immobilisèrent, s'observèrent quelques secondes sans faire le moindre mouvement puis sans signe avant coureur, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, le combat s'engagea.

Kalen se lança dans une série de coups de poings rapide qu'Hisomu évita aisément. Voyant que sa tactique ne fonctionnait pas, le plus âgé feinta un autre coup de poing avant de s'arrêter brusquement et lança un coup de pied en direction du visage de son adversaire. Celui-ci parvient à dévier partiellement le coup, l'épaule gauche légèrement touchée. Il lança un regard furieux vers Kalen avant de lui aussi tenter un coup de pied en visant le visage. Le brun l'évita aisément et eut un petit sourire moqueur mais Hisomu enchaîna alors d'autres coups de pied, des coups de pied retourné, des coups de poing jusqu'à ce que Kalen se retrouve bloquer contre le mur. Lorsqu'il sentit la surface froide contre son dos, le brun écarquilla les yeux et vit un nouveau coup de pied lancé dans sa direction. Il eut alors un sourire froid et se décala rapidement sur le côté. Le choque du pied contre la pierre provoqua un bruit sourd dans tout le couloir mais Kalen n'y prêta pas attention et se saisit de la jambe avant de taper dans l'autre jambe d'Hisomu qui perdis son équilibre et tomba lourdement en arrière. Kalen plaça rapidement son pied sur la gorge du plus jeune avant d'appuyer légèrement.

- Alors, on fait moins le fier ?

- Va te faire foutre.

- Mais c'est qu'il a encore du répondant malgré sa position.

Il appuya un peu plus sur la gorge, rendant la respiration difficile.

- Si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai rêvé de te voir dans cette position. Franchement j'ai jamais pu te sentir. Tu es presque aussi fort que moi en magie et j'ai horreur qu'on me face de l'ombre.

- Désolé pour toi.

- Mais bon, aujourd'hui j'ai peut-être bien l'occasion de prendre ma revanche en fin de compte, je devrais te remercier pour ça.

Il retira son pied de la gorge d'Hisomu mais avant que celui-ci n'ait pu faire le moindre mouvement lui donna un violent coup dans les cotes. Le garçon se cambra avant de se recroqueviller et tousser pour tenter de reprendre sa respiration.

- C'est fou comme ça fait du bien.

Il donna un deuxième coup mais un poids derrière lui le fit basculer en avant et il rattrapa son équilibre de justesse. Il se retourna brusquement et baissa les yeux sur Fay, les bras tendus en avant, qui le regardait à présent entre la crainte et la colère. Kalen le regarda avec fureur et s'avança vers lui, le garçon reculant à chaque pas.

- Je t'avais laissé tranquille jusque là mais je ne permets pas qu'on se mette en travers de mon chemin. On dirait bien que tu veux aussi que je m'occupe de toi.

Il poussa Fay en arrière qui poussa un cri de douleur lorsqu'il percuta le mur. Le petit blond leva les yeux vers Kalen et le vit lever son poing dans sa direction.

- Je vais donc t'accorder ton souhait.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu toucher Fay, Kalen se sentit tirer en arrière et passer par-dessus un corps avant d'entrer douloureusement en contact avec le sol.

- T'as raison, c'est fou comme ça fait du bien.

Hisomu se tenait à nouveau entre Kalen et Fay, les jambes légèrement écartées, un bras autour de ses cotes douloureuses et le souffle court.

Kalen se releva aussi vite qu'il le pu mais grimaça en sentant une douleur au niveau de l'épaule qui avait pris le plus gros du choc.

- Toi, tu vas me le payer.

- C'est quand tu veux.

Il se jetèrent à nouveau l'un sur l'autre, leurs mouvements moins rapides et moins précis au vu de leurs différentes blessures mais toujours avec la même rage. Fay les regardait se battre avec dans le regard un mélange de peur et d'admiration. Tout à coup un éclat de lumière apparu entre les deux adversaires et Hisomu fut projeté en arrière sur plusieurs mètres. Il se releva quelques secondes plus tard et se mit à genou. Il posa une mais sur son torse où Fay pouvait à présent voir le trace d'une brûlure, la respiration sifflante.

- Kalen, enfoiré. La magie n'est pas autorisée sans la présence d'un magicien.

- Oh, …Et alors ?

Hisomu serra les dents et se leva complètement en s'aidant du mur. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, Kalen fonçait vers lui et il ne parvient que difficilement à éviter le nouveau coup. Kalen avait cependant mal calculé sa force et avait pris trop d'élan, entrant ainsi dans le champ de combat de son adversaire. Hisomu ne laissa pas passer cette chance et forma une boule d'énergie dans sa main qu'il envoya sur Kalen, le projetant contre un mur proche. Kalen se releva difficilement et lança un regard meurtrier à son adversaire avant de se lancer à nouveau sur lui. Mais la fatigue et la douleur commençait cruellement à se faire sentir dans leurs corps et ralentissaient leurs mouvements. Le combat touchait à sa fin.

Après encore plusieurs minutes, Hisomu para un nouveau coup de poing et en profita pour agripper son bras de son adversaire et utiliser la force de celui-ci pour le faire passer par-dessus son épaule et l'envoyer contre un mur, l'assommant pour son compte. Le brun prit appuis sur ses jambes pour reprendre son souffle et souffla un bon coup. Kalen était vraiment un adversaire redoutable.

- HISOMU, DERRIERE-TOI !

Le brun se retourna juste à temps pour voir Imiki foncer vers lui. Il s'abaissa pour éviter son coup de poing et profita de sa position pour en asséner un dans le ventre du blond. L'agresseur écarquilla les yeux avant de tomber lourdement sur le sol, évanoui. Hisomu se tourna ensuite vers son dernier adversaire qui s'apprêtait à son tour à l'attaquer.

- Tu en veux aussi ?

Teren ne pris même pas la peine de répondre et pris la fuite. Hisomu le regarda partir en prenant appui contre un mur et une fois qu'il eut tourné au détour du couloir il se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol en poussant un gémissement de douleur. Fay le regarda faire, n'osant pas bouger encore sous le coup de ce qui venait de se passer.

- On ferait mieux de bouger nous aussi, si jamais ils se réveillent je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir me battre encore.

Fay regarda son protecteur dans les yeux avant de se mordre légèrement la lèvre et de s'avancer vers lui. Hisomu pris appui sur le mur et se releva difficilement. Il s'avança ensuite vers Fay en chancelant et celui-ci se précipita pour l'aider. Le brun posa sa main sur son épaule avec reconnaissance et lui fit un petit sourire.

- C'est pas très reluisant hein ?

Fay le regarda de bas en haut, les habits froissés, déchirés ou même brûlés par endroit, des écorchures et des bleus sur les bras et le visage, la lèvre inférieur fendue, les cheveux en bataille. Hisomu était vraiment dans un état pitoyable si se n'était le petit sourire vainqueur qu'un enfant qui avait fait un mauvais coup qui ornait ses lèvres.

- Oui.

Fay rit doucement, rapidement rejoins par le brun. Ils commencèrent à se diriger en dehors du couloir lorsque Fay s'arrête obligeant Hisomu à en faire de même.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne vaux quand même pas qu'on reste ici jusqu'à ce qu'ils se réveillent ?

- Non, mais toi, comment tu vas faire ?

- Faire quoi ?

- Pour tes blessures, comment tu vas te soigner ?

- T'en fait pas pour ça, je m'arrangerais. J'arriverais peut-être à piquer une potion ou deux à Niwa-san.

- Et si tu lui demandais ?

- T'es fou ? Il va me tuer pour m'être battu.

- Mais non, pas si tu lui dis que c'était pour m'aider.

- Je suis pas sûr.

- On a qu'à voir Mu, lui il saura, il connaît bien Niwa-san.

- Mu ? Qui c'est ?

- Murazaki, c'est celui qui s'occupe de moi, il est très gentil.

- Le bloc de glace ?

- Mais non, je te promets qu'il est très gentil, il te dira rien.

Hisomu regarda son petit protégé d'un air dubitatif mais dû se faire une raison. S'il ne se soignait pas rapidement il allait finir par littéralement s'écrouler.

- …Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix.

Fay lui fit un sourire resplendissant et l'entraîna à sa suite dans un dédale de couloir qu'il connaissait à présent parfaitement.

--------------------------------------

- MU, VIENT VITE J'AI BESOIN D'AIDE !!

- Fay, je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas cri… Bon sang, qu'est ce qui vous est arrivé ?

- On s'est fait attaquer mais Hisomu est blessé, tu peux l'aider ?

- Bien sûr, venais vous asseoir.

Murazaki retira rapidement les quelques livres qu'il avait posé sur le fauteuil et s'écarta pour laisser aux deux enfants le chemin libre. Fay s'assit sans trop de difficultés mais Hisomu ne peut retenir une grimace de douleur, ce que ne manque pas le magicien qui ne les ait pas quitté des yeux une seconde. Il s'approche alors des deux blessés et commence à les inspecter.

- Commence par Hisomu s'il te plait, il est plus blessé que moi.

Murazaki hoche la tête et se tourne vers le brun. Il tend les mains vers lui mais le voit faire immédiatement un mouvement en arrière.

- Je ne te veux pas de mal, mais il faut que je voie tes blessures. Tu peux retirer ton haut ?

Hisomu tente de bouger les bras pour faire ce qu'on lui avait demandé mais une douleur au niveau du torse l'arrête dans son mouvement.

- Désolé, je n'y arrive pas, ça fait mal.

- Ce n'est pas grave, ne te force pas. Je vais le retirer moi-même mais apparemment il vaut mieux éviter que tu bouge.

Murazaki avance à nouveau les bras vers l'enfant qui cette fois-ci ne bouge pas. Il prend entre ses doigts deux parties déchirées du vêtement et se met à déchirer lentement le tissu pour éviter de blesser le garçon plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Fay vit la respiration du magicien s'arrêter lorsqu'il eut découvert le corps d'Hisomu et se pencha pour voir.

Son torse portait maintenant de plusieurs tâches bleues foncées ainsi que de nombreuses écorchures et la brûlure que Kalen lui avait fait. Fay détourna les yeux à cette vue, le sang lui rappelant de mauvais souvenirs.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

Sans même attendre une réponse, Murazaki se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il revient quelques minutes plus tard avec une bassine remplie d'eau, une serviette et quelques fioles remplies de différents liquides. Le magicien posa le tout sur la table basse avant de vider deux des trois fioles dans l'eau et de tremper le tissu. Il leva ensuite les yeux vers les deux enfants et avisa le teint légèrement pâle de son petit protégé.

- Fay, viens ici s'il te plaît.

Le garçon s'avança et se posa à côté de son frère de cœur. Murazaki observa le visage de l'enfant et aperçu alors une tâche bleutée sur sa joue droite. Il glissa doucement ses doigts dessus, tirant une légère grimace de douleur de l'enfant.

- Fay, tu veux bien aller chercher Niwa s'il te plait ? Je crois que je vais avoir besoin de quelques-unes unes de ses potions. Il doit être dans ses appartements en ce moment.

- J'y vais.

Fay couru vers la porte et l'ouvris rapidement mais stoppa avant de la franchir.

- Dis, tu ne vas pas le disputer hein ? Il n'a vraiment rien fait et je lui ais promis que tu ne dirais rien.

- On verra ça, dépêche-toi d'aller chercher Niwa.

Fay partit dans la seconde en refermant la porte derrière lui. Murazaki secoua la tête d'amusement avant de reporter son attention sur le jeune blessé. Il pris la serviette qu'il essora puis la passa sur le torse du brun. Celui-ci se contracta quelques secondes avant de finalement se relâcher.

- J'ai mis un désinfectant et un léger anti-douleur dans l'eau. Niwa s'occupera des autres blessures. Mais je veux savoir comment tu as fait pour te mettre dans cet état et comment Fay à bien pu se retrouvé entraîné là-dedans.

Hisomu baissa les yeux vers le magicien et fut saisit par les deux améthystes qui le fixaient. Le magicien attendait des explications et il ne le laisserait pas partir avant de les avoirs eut.

--------------------------------------

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu, un peu d'action dans ce chapitre. A peine plus d'une semaine depuis le dernier chapitre mais ne vous faites pas d'illusions, c'est juste que je me languissais ce chapitre et qu'il est aller vraiment tout seul. Presque tout un chapitre avec un combat alors que normalement il n'aurait dû faire qu'une page, franchement je préfère comme ça, j'espère que vous aussi. Je voudrais remercier encore une fois **Sedinette-sama** pour sa rewiew, elle m'a permit de remarquer que Toboe et Yami auraient forcément entendu les bruits de combat, ce qui aurait été gênant pour la suite. J'espère que tu préfère ce sauveur là.

Bon, je vous laisse, à la prochaine

Sharo-Chan


	15. Je veillerais sur lui

Hello tout le monde. Vraiment, vraiment désolée pour l'attente mais disons que j'ai eu un coup de fatigue alors j'ai arrêté un peu la fic, de plus j'ai eu mes examens (au fait, J'AI EU MON BAC Comme quoi ça paye de réviser). Pendant les vacances, des cousins sont venu et m'ont gentiment expulsés de mon PC pendant quelques jours. Je me suis quand même bien marrée avec eux. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop. En tout cas, voici la suite (il se passe pas grand chose mais bon.) mais avant réponses aux rewiews.

**Sedinette-****s****ama** : ô toi fidèle rewieweuse, tu éclaire mes journées et illumine mes nuits par tes messages d'encouragement. Tes rewiews sont pour moi comme la faible lumière qui me guide et me donne le courage de continuer et… Une seconde, je crois que je m'égard un peu mais je pense que tu as compris le principe, je te remercie pour toutes tes rewiews et j'espère que l'attente n'aura pas été trop longue (…ok, j'ai rien dis). Tu comprendras plus tard pourquoi ce n'est pas Yami qui a aidé Fay mais tu m'as donné l'envie d'imaginer une rencontre entre eux. Dans les prochains chapitres peut-être. Mais pas la peine de rêver, je t'arrête tout de suite, se ne sera pas le type de rencontre auquel tu pense te connaissant . ''Kuro-wanko tente de s'approcher de petit-Fay mais se retrouve face à une garde rapprochée composée de Mu, Niwa et Hisomu. Mais Kuro-néné n'a pas peur et se prépare à attaquer. Arrive alors Sharo-Chan qui regarde sévèrement le ninja. ''Si tu continu comme ça, dans la prochaine fic je ferais en sorte que tu sois impuissant'' Kuro :''Tu n'oserais pas ?'' Sharo-Chan approche ses doigts du clavier de son ordinateur ''Tu veux parier ? Tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de TON Fay plutôt que du mien, à moins qui tu préfère que ce soit Ashura qui s'en occupe ?'' Kuro-idiot se tourne et voit Ashura en train de tripoter son Fay. ''Mon Fay'' Court vers les deux magiciens. Pendant ce temps Sharo-Chan se frotte les mains. Ouf, enfin la paix.'' Bon, encore désolée pour le retard, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

**Clover-san** : Salut toi. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire si tu n'as pas pu me laisser de message pour les derniers chapitres, tu es toute excusée. Après tout, rien ne t'oblige à me laisser des rewiews et je t'en suis très reconnaissante. Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise de plus en plus (même si je trouve que ce chapitre est un peu –vraiment- nul, vivement le prochain car pour un chapitre où il vous a fallut patienter 2 à 3 mois ce n'est pas de très bonne qualité je le reconnais). En tout cas, ne t'inquiéte pas, je ne compte pas abandonner la fic, même s'il me faut encore dix ans pour la finir (j'espère ne pas avoir à en arriver jusque là quand même) car l'une des choses que je déteste c'est les fics inachevée alors je ne compte pas m'y mettre à mon tour (le déroulement de l'histoire est écrit de A à Z donc je ne risque pas de souffrir du ''syndrome de la page blanche'') Lol, une sadique parmi mes lecteurs ? Cool Yami-Sama devrait réapparaître dans le prochain chapitre et je pense le développer un peu (Tu m'as vraiment donné hâte d'y être, j'espère qu'il te plaira). Pour le ''deuxième grand frère'', tu auras la réponse à la fin de ce chapitre. Bon j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira --' Vivement le prochain pour rehausser le niveau parce que là j'ai peur de tomber dans le guimauve. Aller, à la prochaine.

**Sedinette-****S****ama **: Vraiment désolée, je n'ai pas réussi à faire un super chapitre (vraiment nul, mais je ne savais pas trop quoi faire pour l'améliorer et comme le temps passer j'ai abandonné l'idée de l'améliorer et je l'ai laissé comme ça) Je te promet de faire mieux dans le prochain chapitre (ça sera vraiment pas dur) Encore merci pour tes encouragement et tu n'auras pas à te fatiguer à m'atomiser, j'ai eu mon BAC. (Quel soulagement). Aller à la prochaine j'essayerais d'écrire le prochain chapitre le plus vite possible.

**Melissa Flowkhart** : Ne t'excuse pas, je comprends plus que bien que les révisions soient importantes (d'ailleurs, j'espère que ça à marché pour toi). Je suis vraiment contente que cette fic te passionne autant, ça fait vraiment plaisir. J'espère que ce chapitre ne te dégoûtera pas trop car perso je le trouve vraiment nulissime. Je me rattraperais sur le prochain. Au sinon, mes révisions ont portées leurs fruits (mais j'avoues ne pas m'être vraiment foulée. Paresse, quand tu nous tiens). A la prochaine.

**MaCocci** : Chose promise, chose due. Voici un nouveau chapitre. Et merci de me l'avoir demandé car aussi non vous étiez bon pour encore une bonne semaine au moins. Mais de toute façon ne t'en fait pas, quel que soit le temps que ça doit me prendre je finirais cette fic (le déroulement est déjà écrit mais ça me prend beaucoup plus de temps à taper le texte que d'imaginer l'histoire. Si seulement on pouvais dicter par la pensée) Normalement l'action devrait reprendre dans deux ou trois chapitre selon le point de vue (à moins que je ne rajoute encore un passage) J'ai hâte d'y être mais en même temps j'appréhende un peu. Contente que les persos soient attachant, c'est comme ça que j'essaye de faire. J'ai remarqué que dans toutes mes fics (OK, il n'y en a pas beaucoup pour le moment mais sur celles qui sont en court d'écriture et celles dont j'ai simplement écrit le déroulement) je développe pas mal les sentiments des persos. Maintenant que j'ai remarqué ça, ça me fait rire. Mu a encore fait une touche on dirait. C'est vrai que j'adore ce perso moi aussi. Merci, merci beaucoup pour tes encouragement et j'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas trop.

**Note importante**

A partir de maintenant j'enverrais directement les réponses des rewiews sur les messageries. Comme ça vous aurez les réponses plus rapidement. Pour les anonymes, je continuerais de laisser un message en début de chapitre.

**Réapprendre à Sourire**

**Chapitre 12 : Je veillerais sur lui**

_- Fay, tu veux bien aller chercher Niwa s'il te plait ? Je crois que je vais avoir besoin de quelques-unes unes de ses potions. Il doit être dans ses appartements en ce moment._

_- J'y vais._

_Fay couru vers la porte et l'ouvris rapidement mais stoppa avant de la franchir._

_- Dis, tu ne vas pas le disputer hein ? Il n'a vraiment rien fait et je lui ais promis que tu ne dirais rien._

_- On verra ça, dépêche-toi d'aller chercher Niwa._

_Fay partit dans la seconde en refermant la porte derrière lui. Murazaki secoua la tête d'amusement avant de reporter son attention sur le jeune blessé. Il pris la serviette qu'il essora puis la passa sur le torse du brun. Celui-ci se contracta quelques secondes avant de finalement se relâcher._

_- J'ai mis un désinfectant et un léger anti-douleur dans l'eau. Niwa s'occupera des autres blessures. Mais je veux savoir comment tu as fait pour te mettre dans cet état et comment Fay à bien pu se retrouvé entraîné là-dedans._

_Hisomu baissa les yeux vers le magicien et fut saisit par les deux améthystes qui le fixaient. Le magicien attendait des explications et il ne le laisserait pas partir avant de les avoirs eut._

--------------------------------------

Le jeune brun déglutit difficilement face au regard captivant du magicien avant qui celui-ci ne baisse les yeux et recommence à nettoyer les traces de sang de son torse.

- Alors, comment c'est arrivé ?

Hisomu réfléchit quelques secondes. Est-ce qu'il pouvait tout dire à ce magicien ? Il avait la réputation d'être aussi froid et dur que la glace, mais le garçon avait bien vu son amusement à l'égard de Fay, il ne pouvait pas être aussi sévère que ça.

- Et bien, en fait pendant le cours Toboe nous a fait travailler les invocations et après deux heures il nous a demandé de montrer nos progrès. Lorsque Kalen est passé, c'est un des apprentis, il a fait une erreur et Fay l'a remarqué. Il me l'a dit pendant que Toboe était derrière nous et après Toboe a passé un savon à Kalen avant de nous ordonner de partir. Il a retenu Fay quelques minutes et d'après ce que j'ai compris lorsqu'il l'a laissé partir, Kalen et deux de ses potes l'attendaient. Ils l'on emmené dans un couloir isolé. Lorsque je suis arrivé, Kalen avait giflé Fay et s'apprêtait à recommencer. Je l'ai arrêté puis nous nous sommes battus.

- Ca devait être un sacré combat vu tes blessures. Et qui a gagné ?

- C'est Hisomu, et il était vraiment trop fort.

Murazaki et Hisomu se tournèrent vers la porte où se tenait Fay en compagnie de Niwa. Celui-ci hocha la tête en direction du magicien et s'avança vers lui.

- Fay m'a dit que tu avais besoin de mon aide.

- Oui, ce garçon est blessé mais ça dépasse mes compétences, je crois que tu ferais mieux de t'en occuper toi-même si ça ne te dérange pas.

- Pas du tout, alors voyons voir ça.

Le magicien se pencha vers le jeune brun et observa ses blessures.

- C'est pas joli, mais je crois que d'ici deux ou trois jours tu seras sur pied. Comment tu t'appelle ?

- Hisomu.

- L'apprenti de Tsume ?

Le garçon hocha craintivement la tête. Le magicien ne lui posa pas d'autre question et se tourna vers Murazaki qui attendait à côté.

- Tu peux me préparer une infusion d'Ilmart ? Ca devrait alléger la douleur en attendant que je finisse de le soigner.

L'argenté se dirigea vers la cuisine sortit différents ingrédients et commença la préparation.

- Je retourne rapidement chez moi pour chercher ce dont j'ai besoin. Je reviens tout de suite. Fay tu reste avec lui s'il te plait ?

- Oui.

Le petit blond s'assit à côté du brun en faisant attention à ne pas le toucher pendant que l'ami de Murazaki se dirigé vers la sortie. Hisomu regardait tout autour de lui puis fixa son regard sur Murazaki, suivant chacun de ses mouvements.

- T'en fais pas, ça va pas faire mal.

- Quoi ?

Le brun baissa les yeux vers Fay, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il lui avait dis ça.

- Les potions de Niwa, et celle que prépare Mu, elles ne font pas mal.

- Je, …C'est pas à ça que je pensais.

Fay pencha la tête sur le côté d'un geste interrogateur.

- C'est quoi alors ?

- Hé bien. …Non c'est rien, laisse tomber.

- Non, dis-moi.

- C'est rien, je te promets.

- DDDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

- Mais arrête de crier.

Hisomu posa une main sur la bouche du plus jeune et le tira vers lui pour lui empêcher de s'éloigner. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil vers la cuisine où Murazaki les observés avec un léger sourire moqueur.

- Fay, ne cris pas s'il te plait, tu sais que j'ai horreur de ça.

Le jeune garçon jeta un regard suppliant vers le magicien mais le sourire de celui-ci s'agrandis et il leurs tourna finalement le dos.

- Si tu promets de te taire je te lâche, d'accord ?

Fay souffla du mieux qu'il put puis hocha la tête de dépit. Hisomu fini par le lâcher et lui jeta un regard moqueur.

- T'es calmé ?

- A quoi tu pensais ?

- Tu lâche jamais l'affaire ?

- NOONNNNNNNNNN.

- Je pense que c'est à cause de moi. N'est-ce pas Hisomu ?

Les deux enfants se tournèrent vers le plus âgé qui se trouvait derrière le fauteuil. Hisomu hocha doucement la tête, comme s'attendant à subir les foudres du magicien.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a Mu ?

- Hé bien, …

Murazaki s'assit à côté de Fay et se gratta l'arrière de la tête d'un air gêné

- Disons que je ne suis pas très apprécié des autres magiciens. Et Tsume, le maître d'Hisomu, est l'un de ceux qui me détestent le plus.

- Bah pourquoi ? T'es gentil.

- Ne te fis pas à ce que tu vois Fay, une belle image peut être trompeuse. De plus, ici la rivalité entre magicien est l'un des plus sûr moyens de survivre.

Fay se releva pour s'asseoir sur les genoux du magicien. Il le regarda dans les yeux pendant quelques minutes puis sourit.

- T'es pas méchant. Et puis Niwa-san et toi vous êtes amis non ? Donc y'a pas que de la rivalité non ?

- C'est vrai mais…

- Non, pas ''mais''. T'es gentil, Niwa-san est gentil et Hisomu aussi.

- Fay…

Mais le petit garçon ne l'écoutait plus et parti s'asseoir face au feu. Murazaki le laissa faire en portant sur lui un regard où se mêlait tristesse et inquiétude.

- Je pense que tu comprendras par toi-même un jour. J'espère seulement que tu me pardonneras.

--------------------------------------

Le lendemain, Hisomu se réveilla dans un endroit qui lui était complètement inconnu. Il mit quelques minutes avant de se souvenir qu'il était dans le lit du maître de Fay.

Lorsque Niwa était partit la veille après avoir soigné ses blessures, il avait demandé à Murazaki de le garder pour la nuit afin de s'assurer que tout allait bien. Le magicien lui avait alors proposé son lit, lui-même dormirait dans le canapé. Hisomu avait tout d'abord refusé, disant que c'était lui l'intrus et que Murazaki était déjà bien gentil de l'avoir soigner et de le laisser dormir chez lui mais le magicien ne lui avait pas laissé le choix et le brun n'avait pas eu d'autre option que d'accepter.

Hisomu s'étira, tentant d'échapper aux derniers appels du sommeil et sortit de la chambre. Il remarqua alors que Murazaki était levé et préparait déjà le petit-déjeuné. Lorsque le magicien remarqua son arrivée il lui sourit avant de lui indiquer une place.

- Alors, tu as bien dormi ?

- Oui, merci encore.

Le brun regarda autour de lui, cherchant une petite tête blonde.

- Fay n'est pas réveillé ?

- Non, et je ne pense pas qu'il se lève avant une bonne demi-heure. Il est encore tôt. Je suis d'ailleurs surpris que tu sois déjà debout.

Hisomu haussa les épaules avant de tourner la tête vers la porte d'entrée.

- Tsume à l'habitude de me réveiller tôt. D'ailleurs c'est rare que je dorme si longtemps.

Murazaki eut un petit sourire conciliant.

- C'est vrai que Tsume a toujours été, comment dire ? Intransigeant.

Hisomu hocha la tête avant de la baisser en rougissant, ce que remarqua le magicien et le fit rire.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne dirais rien à Tsume de ce qui se passe ici. Tu as ma parole alors détends-toi.

Le garçon releva les yeux vers le magicien, cherchant la moindre trace de tromperie. Il ne vit rien et sourit doucement à son aîné.

- Merci.

- Pas de quoi. Après tous, tu as bien protégé Fay alors que rien ne t'y obligeait.

Le sourire d'Hisomu s'agrandis alors qu'une chaleur qui lui était inconnue se répandis dans son corps.

--------------------------------------

Fay et Hisomu se trouvaient tous deux devant la grande porte de leur salle de classe, attendant que Toboe daigne les faire entrer avec le reste des apprentis, ce qui lui pris un bon quart d'heure. Lorsqu'ils purent enfin entrer, Fay fut surpris par la nouvelle disposition de la pièce.

- Hiso, où sont les tables ?

Le petit garçon chercha autour de lui la moindre présence de meuble, mais la pièce était entièrement vide.

- Il n'y a pas de meuble ici. C'est une pièce spéciale pour les entraînements physiques. D'ailleurs tu peux remarquer que le sol et les murs ne sont pas aussi durs qu'en temps normal. C'est pour éviter un trop grand nombre de blessure.

Fay se mis à genou et posa la main sur le sol. En effet, s'il appuyait fort, il pouvait sentir sa main s'enfoncer légèrement. Pas de grand chose mais au moins autant que s'il appuyait sur un fin tapis.

- Mais c'était pas comme ça avant. Il à tout changé ?

Hisomu rit doucement et s'accroupis aux côtés du garçon.

- Non, c'est juste qu'on est dans une autre salle. Tu ne l'as pas remarqué parce que tu n'es pas encore habitué à te déplacer ici mais on a pas prit le même chemin qu'hier.

- HISOMU, FAY, ARRETEZ DE BARVADER ET VENEZ ICI, TOUT DE SUITE !

Préférant ne pas provoquer la colère de Toboe plus que nécessaire, les deux enfants se dépêchèrent de rejoindre les autres au centre de la pièce.

- Bien, comme vous avez dû le remarquer, aujourd'hui nous sommes moins nombreux que d'habitude. Trois de vos camarades ont été portés malades pas leurs maîtres. Des tires au flan si vous voulez mon avis.

Fay et Hisomu eurent un petit sourire. Kalen et ses deux acolytes n'étaient pas présent.

- Nous commencerons par les combats rapprochés puis ensuite nous continuerons avec quelques armes. Takashi, tu t'entraîneras avec moi.

Le garçon que semblait être le plus vieux du groupe inclina légèrement la tête pour montrer qu'il avait bien entendu. Pendant ce temps, le vieux magicien se tourna vers Fay et Hisomu.

- Hisomu, je veux que tu apprennes le bases au gamin. Tu es le plus en avance en ce qui concerne les combats au corps à corps, je m'occuperais du reste.

- Bien maître.

Toboe se détourna finalement d'eux et rejoint les autres apprentis pour leur donner des directives. Hisomu pris son jeune protégé par l'épaule et l'emmena un peu à l'écart des autres avant de le faire s'asseoir à même le sol et de faire de même.

- Bien. Pour commencer, je vais t'expliquer en quoi concerne ce cours. Comme tu as dû le remarquer, on n'apprend pas la magie mais on apprend à se battre. Il peut arriver au cours d'un combat que ton bâton te soit prit et dans ce cas là, tu te retrouve incapable de pratiquer la magie.

Fay qui jusque là écoutait Hisomu l'interrompit

- Mais, hier pendant le cours, vous utilisiez pas de bâtons, pourtant vous faisiez de la magie.

Hisomu sourit au petit blond.

- C'est parce que la salle de cours est une salle spéciale. Elle a été crée à l'aide d'un puissant sortilège qui rend la magie beaucoup plus facile à utiliser. En temps normal on apprend directement les sorts avec un bâton d'apprenti, mais ici on doit nous même apprendre à contrôler notre magie sans l'aide du bâton. C'est beaucoup plus difficile mais ça augmente notre puissance.

Mais là n'est pas le sujet. Si au cours d'un combat tu venais à perdre ton bâton, il serait beaucoup trop dangereux de tenter de la magie, tu pourrais perdre très rapidement toutes tes forces. C'est pour cela que ce cours nous donne d'autres moyens de nous défendre. On apprend le combat à main nue en priorité mais aussi le combat à l'épée ou avec d'autres armes blanches selon les capacités pour les combats rapprochés, le tir à l'arc, le lancé de couteaux pour ceux à distance. On apprend aussi le combat au bâton au cas où tes pouvoirs seraient bloqués.

Fay écarquilla les yeux en écoutant son ami.

- On doit apprendre tout ça ?

Hisomu rit doucement devant la mine effarée du garçon.

- Ne t'en fait pas, tu iras à ton rythme. Mais il se peut que certaines disciplines ne t'aillent pas vraiment et tu devras alors te rabattre sur une autre. Moi par exemple je suis nul pour les attaques à distances. Par contre, comme tu as dû le remarquer hier, je suis plutôt bon pour les combats à main nue. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que Toboe m'a demandé de commencer ta formation.

- On commence alors ?

Le garçon trépignait littéralement d'impatience. Il allait pouvoir apprendre à se défendre. Il ne serait plus une charge pour les autres.

Les deux garçons se relevèrent et se mirent face à face. Hisomu croisa les bras et regarda le petit blond.

- Bon, on va commencer par la défense. Je voudrais que tu me montre comment tu te positionnes pour te défendre.

Fay regarda le brun d'un air surpris pendant quelques secondes puis se plaça en essayant de se souvenir de la position qu'Hisomu avait pris la veille. Il écarta légèrement les jambes et plaça ses mains devant lui. Le brun tourna autour de lui, l'observant sous tous les angles. Lorsqu'il fut de nouveau face au plus jeune, il tendit une main qu'il posa sur l'épaule de l'enfant et poussa doucement. Fay écarquilla les yeux alors qu'il perdait son équilibre et poussa un petit cri de surprise en se sentant tomber en arrière. Il se retrouva assis sur les fesses, légèrement désorienté. Finalement la surprise laissa place à un début de colère.

- Pourquoi tu m'as fais tomber ?

Hisomu tendis la main vers Fay pour l'aider à se relevé. Le garçon regarda la main avec méfiance avant de finalement l'accepter et Hisomu le remis sur ses pieds en le tirant vers lui avec force. Lorsque Fay fut debout, le garçon aux yeux noir le lâcha.

- Désolé. Mais ça fait partis de l'exercice. D'après toi, pourquoi es-tu tombé ?

Fay le regarda comme s'il était fou.

- Tu m'as poussé.

- Et qu'est-ce que je t'avais demandé de faire ?

Fay le regarda bizarrement, il ne comprenait vraiment pas où voulait en venir son ami.

- Tu m'as dit de me mettre en position de défense.

- Et tu pense pouvoir te défendre alors qu'en te poussant un peu tu te retrouve sur les fesses. Essaye avec moi, tu verras.

Hisomu se mis en position devant Fay. Celui-ci le regarda quelques secondes avant de tendre la main et de pousser légèrement. Hisomu ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Le petit garçon posa ses deux mais au niveau des cuisses du plus vieux et commença à pousser. N'arrivant toujours pas à faire bouger son aîné, il commença à pousser de toutes ses forces, tentant d'avancer mais il se rendit rapidement compte qu'il faisait du surplace. N'ayant pas dit son dernier mot, Fay se redressa, recula de quelques pas et, pensant avoir pris assez d'élan, fonça sur Hisomu. Celui-ci parvient à se maintenir debout, sans même sembler perdre une seconde son équilibre. Voyant tous les efforts que mettait le garçon pour le faire trébucher, Hisomu ne put retenir un petit rire fortement amusé. Fay cessa de pousser et jeta un regard fulminant au jeune homme.

- Arrête de rire. Je suis plus petit que toi d'abord.

Hisomu n'en pu plus et éclata de rire. Il fut rapidement rappelé à l'ordre par Toboe qui lui ordonna le silence. L'apprenti magicien jeta un regard d'excuse vers son maître avant de revenir vers le petit blond auprès duquel il s'excusa.

- Je suis désolé Fay. Mais tu étais vraiment trop amusant. En fait, la taille n'a rien à voir, ou presque, avec le fait que j'ai gardé mon équilibre. En fait, c'est par rapport à la position des pieds. Toi tu avais mis tes pieds au même niveau. De ce fait si je t'avais poussé sur le côté tu aurais sans doute gardé ton équilibre mais pas si je te pousse devant ou derrière. Pour conserver un bon équilibre, il faut que tes pieds soient légèrement écartés et un peu en retrait l'un par rapport à l'autre. Regarde et fait comme moi.

Hisomu se mit droit devant Fay et positionna ses pieds comme il l'avait dit, le pied gauche légèrement en arrière par rapport au pied droit. Fay fit de même et Hisomu attendit qu'il soit positionné pour le poussé légèrement. Fay ne bougea pas et eut un sourire étincelant qui fit rire intérieurement son camarade. Celui-ci poussa un peu plus fort sur l'épaule du plus jeune qui se retrouva à nouveau sur les fesses. Le jeune brun retient de justesse un nouveau rire devant le visage complètement abasourdi de son jeune ami. Mais celui-ci ne semblait pas tellement goûter à la plaisanterie.

- Hisomu, t'es un menteur. Tu fais exprès de me faire tomber.

Le sourire du plus vieux disparu lorsqu'il des larmes apparaître aux coins des yeux du blond. Il sentit pincement au niveau du cœur alors qu'il s'agenouillait face à Fay. Le petit garçon baissa la tête et se frotta vivement les yeux. Il ne voulait plus pleurer.

- Fay, je suis désolé. Je t'ai fait mal ?

Le petit garçon secoua négativement la tête tout en continuant de regarder le sol.

- Je t'ai vexé ?

Fay ne fit aucun mouvement et Hisomu poussa un petit soupir.

- Ecoute. Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne voulais pas te blesser. C'est de cette façon que mon maître m'a appris le combat. Je ne connais pas d'autre manière. Le but de cet exercice est que tu trouve par toi-même la meilleure position de défense.

L'enfant resta assis encore quelques minutes avant de se lever et de se remettre en position de défense. Il leva les yeux vers Hisomu et lui fit un petit sourire.

- Tu peux quand même me donner des conseils ?

Le brun sentit son cœur se réchauffer. Il avait eut peur que le gamin lui en veuille et refuse de lui parler. Il s'en serait vraiment voulu mais il en aurait aussi voulut à son maître. Après tout, c'était aussi de sa faute s'il ne savait pas comment se comporter avec des amis. Ni comment en avoir. Jusqu'à maintenant.

- Alors, Tu veux bien ?

Hisomu secoua la tête pour sortir de ses sombres pensées.

- Pardon ? Je pensais à quelque chose.

- Tu veux bien me donner quand même des conseils ?

Le brun eut un sourire franc et se releva.

- Hé bien, lorsque ton adversaire tente de te déstabiliser en te poussant en arrière mets plus de poids en avant pour faire contre-poids.

Fay se remit debout et suivit les conseils de son ami. Lorsque celui-ci tenta de le pousser le garçon mit plus de poids et réussi à résister.

- Ca marche. Hisomu j'y arrive.

- C'est bien Fay. Maintenant je vais te montrer comment placer tes mains.

--------------------------------------

Deux heures plus tard Toboe annonça la fin de la séance. Les apprentis se dirigèrent vers la porte, impatient de quitter leur instructeur et de s'accorder enfin quelques minutes de liberté. Hisomu marchait à la suite de Fay dans les couloirs. L'enfant lui avait demandé plus tôt s'il acceptait de l'accompagner chez Murazaki. Le brun n'avait pas pu résister.

Tout en suivant Le petit blond, Hisomu se surprenait à ressentir de la tendresse pour lui. Le voyant s'arrêter à l'une des rares fenêtres du couloir et sourire en contemplant le paysage glacé il se promit intérieurement que quoi qu'il se passe dans le futur, il ferait tout pour le protéger et lui permettre de conserver sa part d'innocence.

--------------------------------------

--------------------------------------

Je trouve vraiment ce chapitre trop nul. Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez mais pour ma part je suis vraiment déçue. C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai mis si longtemps pour publier un nouveau chapitre, j'essayais d'améliorer celui-là, sans résultat.

Pour les cours de combat de la fin, désolée je me suis aperçu à la fin que je n'avais même pas fait d'échauffement et je ne sais même pas si ça peut vraiment se passer comme ça. J'ai essayé d'imaginer au mieux les mouvements et les position mais je me suis un peu blessée à la jambe alors c'est pas très pratique. Heureusement que c'était pas le cas pour le chapitre d'avant

En tout cas, Fay commence vraiment à se faire bien entouré. Mu, Niwa et maintenant Hiso. Un vrai aimant ce mome.

Aller, je vous dis à la prochaine. Le prochain chapitre devrait être mieux.

Plein de bisous

Sharo-Chan


	16. Retard de chapitre

Salut tous le monde.

Je suis vraiment désolée, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre. J'ai eu pas mal de problèmes avec mon ordinateur alors je n'ai pas pu écrire pendant un moment. Là il est prèsque totalement réparé mais ça prendra encore quelques jours et après, je devrais encore finir le chapitre (il est à moitié terminé)

J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas, je vais essayer de publier le prochain chapitre le plus vite possible mais ça risque de prendre un peu de temps. Merci de ne pas balancer de pierre et autres objets dangereux sur l'auteur, ceux-ci pourraient nuir à la bonne qualité de la fic (' si c'est pas couvrir ses arrières ça)

Aller, à la prochaine

Sharo-Chan


	17. Avis de tempête: partie 1

Hello tout le monde, voici enfin le chapitre 13 (ou 17 selon le point de vue) Ca faisait longtemps que j'avais envie de l'écrire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'ai dépassé les 50 rewiews et j'en suis super contente. Pour vous remercier, je vous prépare une surprise pour la prochaine fois. Ne vous faites pas d'illusions, ce ne sera pas deux chapitres pour le prix d'un (je mets trop de temps pour écrire un chapitre pour que ça en vaille le coup... Ok, on ne parle pas des sujets qui fachent). Normalement ce chapitre aurait du être en une seule partie mais j'en suis encore qu'à la moitié et il est déjà quasiment aussi long que le dernier. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop pour le super retard.

**Réapprendre à Sourire**

**Chapitre 13 : Avis de tempête - Partie 1**

------------------------------------

_Deux heures plus tard Toboe annonça la fin de la séance. Les apprentis se dirigèrent vers la porte, impatient de quitter leur instructeur et de s'accorder enfin quelques minutes de liberté. Hisomu marchait à la suite de Fay dans les couloirs. L'enfant lui avait demandé plus tôt s'il acceptait de l'accompagner chez Murazaki. Le brun n'avait pas pu résister._

_Tout en suivant le petit blond, Hisomu se surprenait à ressentir de la tendresse pour lui. Le voyant s'arrêter à l'une des rares fenêtres du couloir et sourire en contemplant le paysage glacé il se promit intérieurement que quoi qu'il se passe dans le futur, il ferait tout pour le protéger et lui permettre de conserver sa part d'innocence._

------------------------------------

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis que Fay avait réintégré la classe de Toboe. Il avait fait d'énormes progrès en magie mais comme le lui avait demandé Murazaki, il ne montrait qu'une petite partie de sa force au vieux sorcier. Le ''Grincheux'' comme Niwa et Fay s'amuser à nommer Toboe, considérait que Fay avait un bon niveau et que s'il s'appliquait dans son apprentissage, il pourrait bien devenir un magicien assez puissant.

Mais pour Murazaki, Fay était déjà extrêmement puissant pour un enfant de son âge. Il n'en était bien sur pas encore au niveau de ces aînés en matière magie mais il avait un niveau plus qu'excellent pour un débutant. Il parvenait maintenant à contrôler parfaitement sa magie et connaissait presque tous les symboles utilisés pour les formules par cœur. Il avait déjà fait quelques transformations que l'on apprenait généralement après deux années de formation mais commençait à éprouver quelques difficultés pour les sorts plus complexes . Il avait aussi commencé les invocations mais sous l'œil attentif de Murazaki et Niwa. Le magicien avait été très ferme là-dessus. En aucun cas Fay ne devait tenter une invocation sans sa présence. Il pouvait s'entraîner seul pour les transformations car le procédé pouvait être interrompu à n'importe quel moment mais il était très difficile, voir même impossible, de stopper une invocation une fois que le sort était lancé. S'il y avait le moindre problème, l'énergie nécessaire pour terminer le sort était directement puisée dans les réserves du lanceur. Si celles-ci était trop faibles, ce serait l'énergie vital du lanceur qui serait utilisée, pouvant ainsi causer la mort. Il fallait donc en cas de problème une intervention extérieur qui fournirait l'énergie nécessaire à la place de l'invocateur. Fay avait bien compris le danger que pouvait présenter une invocation et avait promis aux deux adultes de ne jamais en tenter une seul.

En ce qui concernait l'art du combat, Fay avait à présent de bonnes bases grâce au conseils d'Hisomu, mais aussi, à la surprise du petit garçon, grâce à Murazaki.

Le magicien lui consacrait en effet plusieurs heures par jour pour poursuivre son apprentissage magique, mais aussi pour améliorer son sens du combat. Il passait un petit moment à revoir avec lui les différents mouvements que Fay avait appris ou à en voir de nouveaux. Après environ une heure, ils engageaient quelques combats au ralenti, afin que Fay pour comprendre le concept des parades et mettre en application ce qu'il avait appris. Le petit garçon adorait ces moment qu'il pouvait passer avec le magicien. Ils avaient d'ailleurs eut pas mal de fous rires lorsque le blond s'emmêlait dans ses mouvements et se retrouvait les quatre fers à l'air, ou encore, se vautrait de tout son long, entraînant parfois le magicien avec lui.

Mais Murazaki ne pouvait nier que malgré ces petites erreurs qui étaient tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal pour un débutant, Fay s'en sortait admirablement bien. Il était très rapide et très souple, ce qui, lorsqu'il serait un peu plus expérimenté, en ferait sans aucun doute un adversaire redoutable. Il était aussi très à l'aise avec les armes. Toboe les lui avait toutes fait essayer une fois et il en était sorti que Fay avait une certaine affinité avec les combats au bâton mais aussi au tir à l'arc, et au lancé de poignard. Il éprouvait cependant de grosses difficultés avec le combat à l'épée. Ses mouvements étaient lents, lourds et peu ordonnés, ce qui pourrait être un handicape mortel au cours d'un vrai combat. Avec de l'entraînement il pourrait sûrement obtenir un niveau acceptable mais Fay n'appréciait pas spécialement ce type de combat. Il aimait par contre beaucoup le combat avec des poignard qu'il comparait à Mu à une danse.

Murazaki l'écoutait parler avec enthousiasme de son apprentissage qui, bien que fait pour le moment avec des armes inoffensives, le captivait. Dans ces moments là, Fay ne remarquait jamais le visage du magicien se peindre d'inquiétude et de douleur, ni qu'à plusieurs reprises le jeune homme avait ouvert la bouche pour lui parler avant de la refermer et de laisser son regard se faire vague.

Le jeune garçon avait aussi commencé à apprendre les potions avec Niwa. Il adorait l'idée que de mélanger des plantes pouvait soigner des blessures ou même sauver des vies. Il savait aussi que ces même plantes pouvaient servir à tuer mais essayait par tout les moyens de l'oublier, se concentrant sur les potion de guérisons ou celles pouvant faire office de farce. Niwa prenait beaucoup de plaisir à enseigner son art et Hisomu s'était lui aussi joint aux cours particuliers du brun.

Mais aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas les potions, les combats ou la magie qui occupaient les pensées de Fay mais Murazaki et la promenade qu'ils devaient faire dans la forêt. Le magicien avait en effet décidé de profiter d'un temps à peu près clément pour faire découvrire à son protégé quelques plantes utilisées dans les potions qu'il préparait avec Niwa et qui ne poussaient que par temps de grand froid. Ils avaient bien invité le brun à les accompagner pour leur donner plus de renseignements sur ces plantes et leurs utilisation mais il se trouvait déjà pris avec une potion qui demandait toute son attention.

Fay attendait donc patiemment l'arrivée de Murazaki près de sa salle de cours de Toboe où il lui avait donné rendez-vous. Et le magicien en question était encore en retard.

C'était une chose que Fay avait fini par remarqué à force de côtoyer Murazaki. Si celui-ci était toujours à l'heure pour les autres, il semblait prendre un malin plaisir à arriver en retard lorsqu'il s'agissait du blond. Ce qui avait le don de l'énervé, au grand amusement de l'homme à la chevelure argentée. Mais si d'habitude c'était dans leur appartement qu'il devait attendre, Fay n'était pas très rassuré que ce soit aujourd'hui dans un couloir sombre alors qu'il était seul.

Voilà déjà dix minutes que le garçon attendait, assit contre un mur, lorsque des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Fay se redressa vivement, un sourire aux lèvres, attendant l'arrivée du magicien avec impatience. Mais ce ne fut pas Murazaki qui arriva dans le couloir. Fay recula jusqu'à se coller contre le mur derrière lui en dévisageant l'inconnu. L'homme en face de lui était grand, plus que Murazaki, mince mais musclé, ses cheveux noir comme la nuit lui arrivaient jusqu'au bas du dos et étaient tressés. Ses habits, aussi sombres que les ténèbres le rendaient aux yeux de Fay à la fois effrayant et attirant. Une aura mystérieuse semblait émaner de l'homme et le garçon ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de lui malgré son corps tremblant. Fay pouvais ressentir la puissance de l'inconnu, et elle lui faisait peur. Cet homme lui faisait peur.

- Bonjour mon garçon, que fais-tu seul ici ?

La voix était chaude et mélodieuse, comme si elle avait deviné et cherchait à calmer la peur de l'enfant. Fay observa le visage de l'inconnu avec plus d'attention. Les traits masculins, le regard doux, les yeux d'un gris rappelant les glaces éternelles pétillants de malice, Fay sentit sa peur le quitter peu à peu et répondis d'une voix timide.

- J'attends Mu.

- Mu ?

L'homme eut un air surpris avant que la compréhension ne brille dans ses yeux.

- Tu veux sans doute parler de Murazaki ? L'homme qui s'occupe de toi.

- Oui. Vous connaissez Mu ?

Le brun eut un sourire qu'un autre que Fay aurait pris pour un rictus avant de continuer sur un ton chaleureux.

- Oui, je le connais même très bien. Il travail pour moi.

Fay le regarda étonné.

- Ah bon ? Il m'avait dis qu'il travaillait pour Ya… Ya…

- Yami ?

- Oui, Yami-Sama.

L'homme eut alors un sourire amusé.

- Mais c'est le cas jeune homme.

- … Alors, vous êtes...

- Et oui, je suis Yami.

Fay écarquilla les yeux. C'était cet homme qui allait devoir servir ? Le brun ne lui laissa pas beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir et continua la conversation.

- Et toi tu dois être Fay, n'est-ce pas ?

- Comment vous savez ?

Yami éclata de rire, ce qui fit légèrement frissonner Fay sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

- Ce château est le mien. Il est normal que je connaisse tous ceux qui y réside. De plus, je t'ai déjà vu. Peu après ton arrivé ici. C'est moi qui ait envoyé Murazaki et les autres te cherché. Tu m'as l'air bien remis.

- Oh. Oui, merci. Mais comment … Comment avez vous su…

- Que ton village avait été attaqué ?

Fay hocha la tête, la gorge nouée.

- J'ai été averti par… un ami. Malheureusement nous sommes arrivés trop tard.

Fay baissa la tête et serra les poings pour éviter de pleurer. Il entendit Yami s'accroupir face à lui alors qu'il posait une main sur son épaule.

- Je veux que tu sache que tu es le bien venu ici. Tu peux considérer cet endroit comme chez toi.

Fay le regarda et lui adressa un petit sourire.

- Merci.

- FAY !

Le garçon se retourna et vit Murazaki s'avancer vers lui et le magicien brun. Ce dernier se releva et se plaça derrière l'enfant en posant ses mains sur ses épaules, dirigeant son regard le jeune homme.

- Ah, Murazaki. Il était temps.

Les deux magiciens se dévisagèrent et Fay eut pendant un instant l'impression que le visage de son protecteur avait pali. Celui-ci fut en quelques enjambées à leur niveau. Il regarda Yami puis Fay, avant de reposer son regard sur le magicien et d'incliner la tête devant lui en posant une main sur son coeur. Après quelques secondes, il se redressa et regarda son maître sans oser le regarder dans les yeux.

- Yami-Sama, que faites-vous ici ?

- Comment ça ''que faites-vous ici'' ? N'ai-je donc plus le droit de me promener chez moi ?

- Je, si bien sur. Veuillez m'excuser c'est juste que je suis surpris de vous retrouver ici.

Le magicien eut un ricanement en réponse et s'accroupi pour être au niveau de Fay.

- Il se trouve que j'ai rencontré ce jeune garçon et que j'ai été surpris de le trouver dans les couloires, seul, alors que j'avais demandé à l'un de mes magiciens de s'occuper de lui. Aurais-tu une réponse à cela …''Mu''

Fay en était certain cette fois, son ami avait bel et bien pâli en relevant doucement la tête vers le visage de Yami.

- Je lui avais donné rendez-vous ici. On comptait profiter de la clémence du temps pour sortir un peu.

Yami dévisagea son magicien pendant de longues minutes avant qu'un sourire ne vienne fleurir sur ses lèvres et que sa poigne sur Fay ne se relâche.

- Bien. Dans ce cas je pense que Fay va devoir aller chez toi pour se vêtir plus chaudement.

Le garçon se tourna vers le magicien brun qui lui caressa doucement la joue, le faisant frissonner.

- Tu restera là-bas, Murazaki te rejoindra plus tard.

Yami se releva et tourna les yeux vers le magicien.

- Je dois lui poser quelques questions sur un sujet de grandes personnes. Tu veux bien que je te l'empreinte quelques minutes Fay ?

Le petit blond le regarda, perdu avant de se tourner vers Murazaki. Celui-ci lui fit un geste de la main pour lui montrer le couloir.

- Fais ce que Yami-sama te demande Fay. Attends moi à la maison.

Le garçon pris donc le chemin de l'appartement, marchant doucement au début puis, lorsqu'il eut tourné au bout du couloir il se mit à courir le plus vite possible, cherchant à mettre rapidement de la distance entre lui et le sombre magicien.

Dans le couloir, Yami avait attendu que le garçon disparaisse avant de laisser tomber son sourire. Il fixa ses yeux dans le regard de Murazaki et s'avança vers lui. Le magicien, recula sans s'en rendre compte jusqu'à ce qu'un mur dans son dos ne le stoppe. Il tourna légèrement le visage en arrière pour observer les pierres lorsqu'une main se posa brusquement à côté de son visage. Murazaki tenta de calmer les tremblements qui le gagnaient et pris quelques secondes avant d'oser affronter le regard de son maître.

- Alors, ''Mu'', n'as-tu rien à me dire?

- Je, à quel propos Yami-sama ?

Une deuxième main vient taper brutalement le mur à côté du magicien, l'empêchant de s'éloigner du ténébreux maître des lieux.

- Ne te fout pas de moi Murazaki. Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

Yami rapprocha son visage de celui de l'argenté, ne laissant que quelques centimètres d'espace entre eux.

- Le gamin semble beaucoup t'aimer. Et je commence à penser que toi aussi. Oublis-tu quel est ton rôle Murazaki ? Viendrais-tu à oublier ce qui arrive à ceux qui me trahissent ?

- Non, je n'oublis pas.

Murazaki maudit son corps qui trahissait sa peur grandissante. Il commençait à trembler et son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

- Je l'espère. Oh oui Murazaki, je l'espère pour toi. Car si tu tentait de me tromper, …

Le brun approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille du magicien. Celui-ci frissonna en sentant une main glisser le long de son torse, le carressant comme l'aurait fait la main d'un amant, avant d'arriver à sa gorge et la serrer brutalement, rendant sa respiration difficile.Yami termina sa phrase d'une voix chargée de menace.

- Je te tuerais de mes mains.

Murazaki dégluti difficilement alors que la main se resserra encore autour de sa gorge, l'empêchant de respirer. Il porta ses mains sur celles du magcien noir pour le faire lacher prise mais il n'avais pas assez de forces. Yami attendis quelques secondes avant de relâcher sa prise et fit quelques pas en arrière. Le magicien porta sa mais à la gorge, et la massa en toussant, en prenant appuis contre le mur derrière lui.

- J'espère que tu as compris.

Murazaki baissa les yeux

- Oui, …vous pouvez compter sur moi.

- A la bonne heure.

Yami s'éloigna du magicien et fit quelques pas vers le couloir qu'avait empreinté Fay avant de se retourner vers Murazaki et de lui lancé avec un sourire moqueur.

- Il serait dommage que tu finisse comme tes parents.

Puis il parti, laissant un magicien tremblant derrière lui. Murazaki se laissa glisser le long du mur, pâle comme la mort. Il leva ses mains devant ses yeux et vit qu'elles tremblaient de manière incontrôlable. Il fut pris d'un rire nerveux et serra les poings en ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

- Dans quoi je me suis fourré ?

Il resta ainsi pendant de longues minutes avant de ce rappeler que Fay l'attendais sans doute à l'appartement. Il se releva en s'aidant du mur et repris son chemin, prenant le plus de temps possible pour se remettre de la ''discussion'' qu'il venait d'avoir avec Yami.

------------------------------------

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus. Nouvelle apparution de Yami, je crois que ça doit plaire à pas mal d'entre vous. Encore une fois je vous demande pardon pour le retard mais ça risque de se reproduire. J'ai d'autres fics en cours (je sais, je n'aurais pas dû, je plaide coupable) ainsi que des traduction. Mais je vous promet que même si sa doit encore prendre des années, je finirais cette fic.

Aller plein de bisous

Sharo-Chan


End file.
